Cascade
by Ayase Nanjo
Summary: Gadis itu kembali, dan perasaannya masih sama / Pria itu menjadi alasannya untuk kembali, tapi tak yakin perasaannya masih sama atau sudah berubah / Mereka membiarkan takdir membawa perasaan itu mengalir, seperti air terjun. / CHAP 11 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Ayase Nanjo**

.

.

Chapter 1

 _Prologue_

.

enjoy!

.

.

Gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah mengusik pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini setelah mendengar kabar dari sang ayah bahwa gadis itu sudah kembali ke Konoha dari Los Angeles. Gadis berambut merah muda dan memiliki mata seindah emerald berwarna hijau. Senyumannya dan tawa riangnya, adalah sesuatu yang paling Sasuke butuhkan saat ini.

 _Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?_

 _Sudah sebelas tahun berlalu, apakah Ia masih sama?_

Ia menopang dagunya pada gagang kursi kebesarannya dan kedua onyx-nya menatap kosong pada jendela di belakang meja kerjanya yang menyuguhkan pemandangan langit dan gedung-gedung perkantoran yang berada di pusat kota dengan jalanan yang mulai kosong usai _rush hour_ karena orang-orang sudah berada pada tempat kerjanya masing-masing.

Pria tampan itu menghela napas dan menyisir kasar rambut raven-nya ke belakang, lalu melonggarkan kerah kemejanya dengan membuka kancing teratas.

 **Tok tok**

"Permisi, Sasuke- _san_."

Sang pemilik nama terbangun dari lamunannya dan memutar kursi menghadap pintu.

"Hn, masuk."

Ia melihat asisten pribadinya menutup pintu sebelum memasuki ruangannya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Ada beberapa dokumen milik Itachi- _san_ yang harus Anda tanda tangani."

"Tch, kenapa tidak kau berikan pada _nii-san_ langsung, Jugo?" Sasuke mengeluh tapi tangannya tetap meraih setumpuk dokumen itu.

"Itachi _-san_ sudah berangkat ke New York tadi pagi, Ia turun tangan langsung mengurus beberapa masalah di cabang sana."

Sasuke meraih pulpennya dan membaca cepat paragraf pada salah satu dokumen itu dan mulai membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Oh, dan Fugaku- _sama_ ingin aku memberitahumu bahwa Nona Haruno akan bekerja di sini mulai hari ini."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti. Ia menatap Jugo, lalu kembali menatap dokumen dan tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Senang, rindu, dan perasaan bingung melebur menjadi satu secara bersamaan.

 _Gadis itu, akhirnya kembali._

Ingatannya mulai berputar pada sebelas tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih bersama.

 **Flashback ON**

"Sasuke, kau dengar tidak?!" Gadis itu berteriak saat mengetahui Sasuke, tetangganya dan temannya sejak ia kecil mengacuhkannya karena ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Sasuke menjawab sambil tetap mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ck. Apa tugas anak SMP tingkat 2 sangat sulit sampai-sampai membuatmu tuli?"

"Ya. Anak kecil sepertimu mana mengerti."

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah kelas 5 SD!"

Sasuke kembali mengacuhkan gadis itu.

"Gaara _-senpai_ bilang Ia akan menjadikan aku pacarnya jika aku sudah lulus SD. Tentu saja aku mengiyakan. Habisnya Gaara _-senpai_ terlalu keren! Tidak seperti Kau." Gadis itu, Sakura, menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek lawan bicaranya sambil mensedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Tangan Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap kosong pada lembaran tugasnya.

"Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mengadu pada ibumu." Sasuke melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hah?! Kenapa?!" Sakura terlihat tidak terima.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk berpacaran."

"Karena itu dia bilang akan menjadikan aku pacarnya jika aku sudah lulus SD. Kau ini selalu mendapat ranking satu, tapi mengingat perkataanku yang pendek saja tidak bisa. Kau tidak sepintar Paman Fugaku dan Itachi- _nii._ "

Sakura mendaratkan punggungnya pada karpet bulu yang ia duduki bersama Sasuke dan mengubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi tidur telentang menatap langit-langit kamar.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku akan pindah."

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Kemana?" Wajahnya tidak menoleh, hanya tetap menatap tugasnya.

"Los Angeles. Ayahku mendapatkan mm… apa ya namanya? Promosi… Ah! Promosi jabatan. Ia diharuskan bekerja di sana. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi intinya ayahku, ibuku, Saso _-nii_ , dan aku akan pindah."

 **Flashback OFF**

Ia melanjutkan tugasnya, membubuhkan tanda tangan pada setumpuk dokumen yang bukan miliknya. Hanya saja, Sasuke mengerjakannya dengan sedikit lebih ikhlas dibandingkan sebelum Ia mendengar berita dari Jugo.

Selesai dengan dokumen itu, Sasuke memberikannya pada Jugo.

"Kapan Ia akan datang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin sekitar jam setengah 9, Sasuke- _san_. 10 menit lagi."

"Hn."

 **Tok tok**

Pintu kembali terketuk. Jugo dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu secara bersamaan.

"Masuk." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Seseorang membuka pintu secara perlahan. Hal yang terlihat pertama kali oleh Sasuke adalah rambutnya saat kepalanya menjulur sedikit untuk mengintip keadaan dan memastikan bahwa Ia tak salah masuk ruangan.

Merah muda.

Gadis itu, benar-benar kembali.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: You're Back

Seseorang membuka pintu secara perlahan. Hal yang terlihat pertama kali oleh Sasuke adalah rambutnya saat kepalanya menjulur sedikit untuk mengintip keadaan dan memastikan bahwa Ia tak salah masuk ruangan.

Merah muda.

Gadis itu, benar-benar kembali.

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Ayase Nanjo**

.

.

Chapter 2

 _You're Back_

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Permisi." Gadis itu menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu tetap berdiri di tempat itu dan menghadap meja kerja Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke membeku. Wajah tegas dan tampan itu menatap lekat pemilik kedua emerald dari tempat duduknya. Gadis itu, yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya, sekarang berada di hadapannya. Banyak sekali yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan otaknya. Ia tetap bungkam, tetap menatap gadis cantik itu dalam diam.

Setelah sebelas tahun berlalu… gadis itu tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita. Wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik. Tubuhnya ramping dan kulitnya seputih susu, sangat kontras dengan rambut merah muda sebahu miliknya. Rok span selututnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat manis berpadu dengan kemeja krem yang melekat pas di tubuhnya.

Sasuke terpana, dan...

 **DEG**

Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Pria itu, yang dulu sangat menjengkelkan dan sangat minim kosa-kata… telah menjelma menjadi dewa Yunani.

 _"Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi setampan itu?"_

Sakura dan pikirannya yang mulai bercabang.

Sasuke berdehem pelan untuk mengendalikan ekspresinya dan ya, wajahnya kembali datar seperti papan. Papan yang terlalu tampan.

"Kau tetap saja pendek."

 _Benar, kan? Dia tidak berubah. Tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu._ Sakura membatin.

Jugo yang melihat interaksi keduanya menautkan alis. Sangat jarang bagi Jugo untuk melihat Sasuke mengejek orang lain, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah.

 _Apa Nona Haruno sangat dekat dengan Sasuke-san?_

"He, jadi beginikah caramu menyambut teman lamamu? Sudah lama sekali, ya." Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, lalu berjalan menuju meja kerja Sasuke.

"dan kau masih saja tetap menyebalkan, Sasuke."

Sasuke memicing ke arah Sakura.

Tak pernah seorang pun berani mengejeknya, bahkan kakaknya sendiri. Ah, tentu saja tidak berlaku pada kedua orang tuanya, meskipun kedua orang tuanya tak pernah mengejeknya. Tapi, gadis yang bermulut pedas itu, baru saja mengejeknya yang anehnya, Sasuke tidak keberatan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Jugo, tinggalkan kami."

"Baik, Sasuke- _san_." Jugo mengambil dokumen yang tertumpuk di meja kerja Sasuke, lalu beranjak keluar setelah mengangguk hormat pada Sasuke dan Sakura, yang dibalas Sakura dengan anggukan disertai senyuman tipis.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sasuke berdiri dari meja kerjanya dan beranjak mengitari meja itu, lalu bersandar menumpu bagian pinggir meja dan menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada, memperlihatkan otot kedua lengannya yang sepucat vampir yang tak tertutupi lengan kemejanya karena Sasuke menggulungnya hingga bagian siku. Hal itu memberikan pemandangan yang tak baik bagi jantung Sakura.

Sasuke tepat di hadapan Sakura. Dalam jarak ini, Sakura mencium aroma parfum maskulin Sasuke yang menguar. Rahangnya yang tegas, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah pucat. Sial. Dia… seksi.

 _Astaga, sangat tak baik bagi jantung._

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Lima hari yang lalu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura berdecak. "Astaga, kau masih saja menyebalkan. Apa kau tak punya kosa kata lain?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, lalu menatap matanya cukup lama, membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pulpen yang tergeletak di meja.

Sasuke melepaskan sedekap tangannya lalu melangkah maju, dan menarik lengan Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya, lalu menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Sakura mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya dan matanya membulat menatap mata Sasuke saat ia sadar bahwa wajah Sasuke hanya 6 sentimeter dari wajahnya, membuatnya dapat merasakan napas _mint_ Sasuke. Belum selesai keterkejutannya, Sakura merasakan pinggangnya direngkuh oleh salah satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas. Tangan yang besar dan menominasi tubuh kecilnya. Sakura merasakan dadanya menempel dengan tubuh Sasuke. Ia merasakan darahnya berdesir dan mendidih hanya karena sentuhan kecil Sasuke. Astaga!

Sakura merinding, dan bibirnya membeku bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"dan kau tetap gadis bermulut pedas."

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Sakura mengatupkan bibir _peach-_ nya yang terlapis _lipgloss_ tipis dengan rapat dan menutup kedua matanya dengan erat.

Sasuke menyadari Sakura yang terlihat konyol terkekeh samar. Sangat samar. _Apa yang dia pikirkan?_

 **TAK!**

Sasuke menyentil keras kening Sakura dengan jarinya, lalu melepas rengkuhannya dan mundur dari Sakura.

"Ah! _Ittai!_ " Sakura refleks memegangi keningnya yang terlihat memerah.

Wajah Sakura luar biasa merona.

"A -apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyebalkan!"

"Ucapan salam dariku."

Sakura menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Ah, lebih tepatnya pada kerah kemeja Sasuke karena ia tak berani menatap kembali kedua onyx yang terasa akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Sasuke terlihat santai, seperti kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi.

"Kau…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, menahan amarahnya. Ralat, amarah bercampur rasa malu. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya gila hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit ia masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya seorang pria merengkuhnya, yang lebih parah lagi pria itu adalah Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, membuat kepala Sakura sekejap berdenyut.

 _Berani-beraninya pria itu!_

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Membunuhku? Kau bahkan tak bisa melepaskan rengkuhanku tadi, Haruno." Suaranya terdengar berat.

 **BLUSHH**

Wajah Sakura lebih merona dibanding sebelumnya. _Sialan_.

"Aa, dan perhatikan sikapmu. Tak baik mengacungkan jarimu padaku, apalagi bila terlihat pegawai lain. Ingat, aku atasanmu dan aku lebih tua **tiga** **tahun** darimu." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya mengelilingi meja dan kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Sakura mendesis menahan umpatan yang sebentar lagi akan lolos dan beruntungnya Sakura masih dapat mengontrol emosinya sebelum ia dipecat oleh atasannya yang angkuh itu. Sasuke terlalu angkuh untuk dilawan. "Aku pergi."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat saat Sasuke mengecek ponselnya, lalu melangkah ke pintu dengan menghentak-hentakkan sepatu hak 6 sentimeter miliknya yang berwarna putih gading. Menurut Sakura, lebih baik pergi daripada terus bersama si sialan–menyebalkan–tapi–tampan itu. Dia terlalu berkuasa. Sakura tak akan bisa memenangkan argumennya bila lawan bicaranya adalah Sasuke, dan Sakura tahu betul hal itu sejak kecil.

"Sakura."

"Apa?" Jawab Sakura ketus. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Nanti malam Kau ada acara?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Datanglah ke rumahku pukul 7 malam."

Perkataan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya terkejut.

"Hah?! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?!"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya. _Sungguh, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?_

"Orang tuaku mengajak keluargamu makan malam bersama. Mereka ingin menyambut kedatangan kalian ke Konoha. Makan malam formal."

 _Oh._

Ya, tentu saja. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah sangat-sangat dekat. Mereka sudah bertetangga sejak Sakura berumur 4 tahun. Tak heran jika Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto ingin bertemu ayah dan ibunya setelah berpisah selama sebelas tahun. Tapi Sakura yakin, meskipun orang tuanya dan orang tua Sasuke terpisah, mereka pasti tetap bertemu sekali-sekali saat Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto berlibur ke Los Angeles. Lebih tepatnya menengok perusahaan properti yang masih menjadi bagian dari Uchiha Corp. yang ada di Los Angeles, tanpa Sakura ketahui karena gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan kadang ia tak pulang, menempati kamar asrama sekolahnya. Bahkan hingga kuliah, Sakura tetap jarang pulang karena menempati asrama kampusnya. Hidupnya penuh dengan asrama.

Satu-satunya komunikasi yang tetap menghubungkan antara Sasuke dan Sakura adalah email, dan itu pun mereka hanya saling basa-basi menanyakan kabar atau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun jika salah satu dari mereka berulang tahun. Selama sebelas tahun, jumlah email yang terkirim dapat terhitung jari. Sasuke bukan orang yang senang berbasa-basi, jadi setahun sekali-dua kali mengirim email dirasa sudah cukup.

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah."

"Orang tuaku sudah memberi tahu keluargamu. Kurasa kau belum mendengarnya dari keluargamu?" dan Sasuke sendiri tidak akan tahu jika saja ayahnya tidak memberinya pesan lewat _Whatsapp_ mengenai acara makan malam tersebut, tepat saat Sakura akan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ucapan orang tuanya tadi pagi terngiang di kepala. _Jadi ini alasan mereka menyuruhku menghadap si bungsu Uchiha menyebalkan ini? Agar aku mendengarnya langsung dari mulut menyebalkannya itu?_

Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku akan datang. Aku akan membunuhmu saat makan malam tiba. Bersiaplah." Ucap Sakura bersamaan dengan keluarnya gadis itu dari ruangan Sasuke yang sangat nyaman.

Sasuke tersenyum. Bukan seringai, bukan senyuman tipis.

Ia benar-benar tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana di LA, Jidat?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang itu menopang dagunya penasaran yang duduk bersama Sakura dan satu gadis lain berambut biru tua.

"Ya… tak senyaman Konoha… dan berhenti memanggilku 'Jidat', Ino- _pig_!" Sakura melemparkan tatapan malasnya pada lawan bicaranya, Yamanaka Ino.

" _Cih_ , kau tetap saja temperamental seperti dulu. Terakhir kita bertemu itu dua tahun yang lalu, saat aku dan Hinata menghadiri wisudamu. Kau tak merindukan kami?" Ino menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Ino melirik dada Sakura, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura. "Oh… dan dadamu masih saja rata."

"INO!" Sakura berteriak kencang. Seisi kafetaria melihat ke arahnya. Yah, tapi Ino tak salah juga. Sebenarnya milik Sakura tidak rata, hanya saja tidak sebesar milik Ino.

 _Benar-benar memalukan_.

Sakura membenturkan kepalanya ke meja untuk meredam rasa malunya.

Hinata terkekeh kecil. "Ah, Sakura-chan. K-kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke- _san_?" Hinata angkat bicara. Ucapannya sedikit terbata karena rasanya dia agak sungkan untuk membicarakan atasannya itu. Hinata tahu betul Sakura sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Saat dulu mereka masih SD, saat Hinata dan Ino bermain di kamar Sakura, setiap pukul 4 sore Sasuke selalu ada di depan pintu kamar Sakura untuk memberinya pelajaran sekolah tambahan yang diusulkan oleh ibu Sakura dan disetujui oleh Bibi Mikoto karena Sasuke memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, dan menurut ibu Sakura hanya Sasuke yang bisa mengendalikan sifat Sakura yang sulit dikontrol.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, kutebak kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke- _san_." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura refleks menempatkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, menyuruh mereka untuk menyebutkan nama sakral itu secara perlahan karena mereka sedang berada di kafetaria kantor yang sedang ramai.

"Hinata, aku sedang malas membicarakannya." Sakura menatap pudingnya.

"Eh? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Hinata menatap penasaran.

Sakura menusuk-nusuk pudingnya dengan sendok. "Tidak. Hanya saja dia begitu menyebalkan untuk dibicarakan." Pipinya merona tipis.

Sakura menatap pudingnya. Jujur, ia sebenarnya merindukan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah temannya dari ia kecil, dan juga mentornya. Hanya saja, rengkuhan Sasuke tadi pagi cukup membuat hati Sakura seperti ingin meledak, membuyarkan pikiran Sakura tentang Sasuke yang menjengkelkan.

 _Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang pria. Pria dewasa. 'Pria dewasa yang dengan kurang ajarnya menaruh tangannya pada pinggang Sakura._

"Jadi… apa kau punya kekasih?" Ino bertanya lagi.

Sakura menggeleng lemah dengan tetap menatap pudingnya. Apa pudding itu sangat menarik?

"Aku tak menyukai pria LA."

"Ya, tentu, harusnya aku tak perlu bertanya. Wajahmu seolah mengatakannya dengan jelas bahwa kau tak punya pacar. Kau dari dulu hanya menyukai Gaara _-senpai,_ _kan?_ Atau sekarang… Sasuke- _san_?" Ino menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, menggoda Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. ' _Sasuke lagi, uh.'_

"Selamat siang, Sasuke- _san_."

Sapaan seorang wanita berambut merah berkemeja ungu ketat di dekat kasir berhasil membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dari pudding. Wanita itu terlihat mengerling pada Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Mendadak kafetaria menjadi riuh seperti kedatangan anggota _boyband_.

"Sasuke- _san!_ "

"Sasuke- _kun_ _!_ _Duduk di sini saja!_ " _–kun_?

Para pegawai wanita berlomba-lomba mencari perhatian Sasuke. Wajar saja, ketampanan Sasuke tidak diragukan lagi. Ditambah dengan jabatannya di kantor itu. Tak mengherankan sosok Sasuke digilai para wanita. Mereka semua akan dengan sukarela melemparkan diri mereka ke dekapan Sasuke. _Tak termasuk Sakura dan kedua temannya itu karena mereka berdua sudah punya kekasih_.

 _'Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?'_ Sakura menatap heran pada pria tinggi bertubuh 180 centimeter itu.

Mata Sasuke berkeliaran melihat bangku-bangku kafetaria, lalu ia melihat seseorang berambut kuning jabrik mengangkat tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke! Di sini!" Si kuning jabrik itu menyapa Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiri meja yang diduduki pria itu, Uzumaki Naruto. "Dobe."

Mata Sakura mengikuti arah gerak Sasuke sampai pria itu duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dengan meja tempat Sakura berkumpul. Sasuke duduk menghadap ke arah Sakura, dan mereka sempat bertatapan beberapa detik sebelum Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pikiran Sakura teralihkan dari Sasuke. ' _Naruto? Dia bekerja di sini?'_

Si kuning yang berisik itu bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya? Ah, Sakura mengenal Naruto, tentu saja. Mereka satu akademi karate dulu saat Sakura masih di Konoha. Mereka dekat, dalam artian sering bertengkar karena Naruto sering menjahilinya dulu dengan meneriakkan 'Monster Pink' yang dibalas dengan kepalan tangan maut Sakura.

Sakura dengan cepat menghabiskan sisa pudingnya, lalu berdiri. "Maaf, _ladies_. Sepertinya aku harus kembali. Aku harus menyelesaikan _assignment-_ ku sebelum pukul 4. Aku harus pergi pukul 6 sore bersama keluargaku. _Jaa, ne._ "

Sesaat Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba suara familiar menyebut namanya.

"Sakura- _chan_?" Uzumaki Naruto memanggilnya setengah berteriak.

Sakura menoleh.

"Em, hai, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum kaku.

"Sakura- _chan_! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kau sudah kembali? Wah, monster _pink_ kita sudah kembali! Kemarilah, duduk sebentar di sini." Naruto memberikan senyum lima jarinya dan mengibaskan tangannya, memberi kode pada Sakura agar gadis itu menghampiri meja tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

Sakura menghela napas. _Ini tidak akan mudah._ Pada akhirnya Sakura menghampiri meja itu setelah memberi kode pada Ino dan Hinata dengan lirikan mata, dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, dan di hadapan Sasuke. DI HADAPAN SASUKE. Terlihat tiga pria lainnya yang duduk bersama mereka, tapi Sakura tak mengenal mereka begitu dekat. Sakura hanya tahu bahwa tiga orang lainnya adalah rekan kerjanya yang baru saja ia kenal tadi siang di ruang kerjanya setelah pertemuan menjengkelkannya dengan Sasuke. Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kiba. Sakura mengangguk memberi salam pada tiga pria itu dan dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Sasuke, kenalkan. Ini temanku saat dulu aku di akademi karate. Dia cantik, kan? Tapi hati-hati, dia sangat berbahaya jika sedang marah. Uchiha Sasuke, ini Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura, ini Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan canggung, lalu tak lama Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Sasuke, berniat untuk mengikuti skenario Naruto. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah…

"Aku sudah mengenalnya." Sasuke berkata singkat dan menatap Sakura. Ralat, menatap tembok yang ada di belakang Sakura.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa? Kalian kan tidak berada di divisi yang sama." Naruto penasaran. Kenapa pria kuning ini banyak omong sekali?!

"Ah… itu…"

"Kami bertetangga, dulu." Sasuke menyela perkataan Sakura. Sakura merasa takkan tahan jika harus menahan emosinya saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke di depan orang banyak. Sakura memilih untuk angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Lagi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi dulu. Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Uchiha- _san_ , aku izin untuk pulang lebih cepat. Aku akan menyelesaikan _assignment_ -ku sebelum pulang." Ujar Sakura. Tak lupa menambahkan sufiks, karena mereka berada di tempat umum dan Sakura tak ingin namanya tercoreng sebagai pegawai baru yang tak punya sopan santun dengan menyebut nama direktur utama itu hanya nama Sasuke saja.

"Hn."

 _Kosa kata menyebalkan itu lagi._

"Jangan terlambat. Ayahku orang yang tepat waktu." Ucapan Sasuke membuat pria-pria yang ada di meja itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian, meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf?" Sakura terlihat bingung, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Matanya membulat dan pipinya merona.

"Aku pergi. Permisi." Sakura dengan cepat membungkuk dan meninggalkan meja itu dengan langkah yang sangat cepat dan dihadiahi tatapan bingung para pria itu.

 _Sialan kau, Sasuke!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hai, minna! Ini fanfic pertamaku. Selama ini aku cuma jadi pembaca aja, dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk upload fanfic aku sendiri. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview, memfavorite, atau memfollow cerita ini. Review kalian sudah kubalas lewat PM ya, minna. Jujur aku belum ngerti banget utak-atik fanfic ini, jadi aku selalu pake laptop untuk baca review, dan review kalian sudah kubalas lewat PM ya. Untuk update, aku belum bisa janji untuk tepat waktu, karena aku cukup sibuk sebagai mahasiswa semester 4 hehe. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan semoga kalian suka fanfic ini!**


	3. Chapter 3: Flirting?

"Jangan terlambat. Ayahku orang yang tepat waktu." Ucapan Sasuke membuat pria-pria yang ada di meja itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian, meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf?" Sakura terlihat bingung, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Matanya membulat dan pipinya merona.

"Aku pergi. Permisi." Sakura dengan cepat membungkuk dan meninggalkan meja itu dengan langkah yang sangat cepat.

 _Sialan kau, Sasuke!_

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Ayase Nanjo**

.

.

Chapter 3

 _Flirting?_

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Sakura terus menatap wajahnya pada cermin, memeriksa sekali lagi makeup natural yang ia pakai. Kulit wajahnya yang seputih susu dan mulus ia lapisi dengan sedikit bedak tabur. Pipinya diberi blush on berwarna peach agar terlihat segar, berwarna senada dengan lipglossnya yang melapisi bibir merah alami miliknya. Bulu mata dan alisnya ia biarkan tak tersentuh, karena alisnya sudah terbentuk alami dan juga bulu matanya sudah tebal sejak ia lahir.

 _Gadis yang beruntung._

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada tubuhnya. Sakura terlihat seperti _duchess_ dengan dress berbahan _balotelli_ sepanjang lutut berwarna hijau yang persis dengan emerald-nya dengan model yang melekat pas di bagian pinggang, dan melebar seperti payung dari pinggul hingga lutut. Bahunya sedikit terekspos karena dress itu memiliki lingkar leher yang sedikit longgar, memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya dan memiliki lengan sepanjang siku.

Tidak, Sakura tidak bermaksud untuk mengekspos tubuhnya. Hanya saja, dress itu adalah satu-satunya baju formal milik Sakura yang ia beli beberapa bulan lalu. Alasan membelinya? Tentu saja karena baju itu sedang diskon 50% saat pergantian musim di LA. Sakura tak suka membeli barang yang menurutnya bukan kebutuhan primer dengan harga selangit. Kehidupannya di asrama dulu membuatnya menjadi sangat disiplin tentang pengeluaran.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya dan dibiarkan tergerai. Ia hanya menyematkan sebuah jepit yang terdapat lima mutiara berukuran kecil membentuk bunga, agar rambutnya terlihat lebih 'pantas' untuk sebuah acara formal.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah siap untuk menghajar si Uchiha sombong itu!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya di hadapan wajahnya.

 **Tok Tok**

"Sakura! Ayo! Jangan membuat keluarga Uchiha menunggu!" Sakura mendengar ibunya berteriak dan mengetuk pintunya, tanpa membuka pintu.

"Ya! Aku sudah selesai! Ibu dan Ayah tunggu saja di mobil." Sakura setengah berteriak agar suaranya terdengar dari dalam kamar.

Sakura menyemprotkan parfum beraroma bunga sakura ke leher, siku, dan bajunya, dan segera menyambar clutch-nya yang berwarna putih gading, lalu beranjak keluar kamar dan memakai sepatu putih gading yang ia juga kenakan saat ke kantor tadi.

.

.

.

Mobil keluarga Haruno sudah tiba di depan pagar _mansion_ Uchiha. Pagar itu berwarna hitam dan menjulang tinggi, seperti istana vampir. Sebenarnya rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh, hanya berbeda satu blok. Yang agak jauh adalah isi rumah Sasuke dari gerbangnya. Cukup melelahkan jika berjalan kaki.

Ayah Sakura membuka kaca mobilnya saat penjaga menghampiri mobil mereka.

"Haruno Kizashi- _san_ , silahkan masuk. Fugaku- _sama_ ada di dalam." Ucap penjaga berbadan tinggi dan besar itu.

"Aa, ya. Terima kasih." Kizashi tersenyum dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya saat pagar itu terbuka.

Mereka menelusuri jalan menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha yang terdapat putaran dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Luar biasa megah. Halamannya terlalu luas dan rumahnya terlalu besar untuk dikatakan sebuah 'rumah' dengan desain tradisional yang bercampur dengan sentuhan modern. Tapi Sakura tentu saja tak terkejut. Ia sudah sering mengunjungi rumah ini, sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Mereka turun dari mobil yang disambut oleh pelayan pribadi keluarga Uchiha yang sudah dikenal keluarga Haruno sejak Sasuke dan Sakura masih balita, Kakuzu.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa, keluarga Haruno. Mari, saya antar menuju ruang makan." Kakuzu mengangguk hormat. Kizashi membalasnya dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kakuzu. Ia terlihat tak banyak berubah dari terakhir Sakura lihat sebelas tahun lalu. Hanya saja rambutnya mulai berubah sedikit beruban dan sudah terlihat beberapa keriput samar di wajah dan tangannya.

"Kakuzu- _san_ , apa kabar? _"_ Sakura mengangguk hormat, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ah, Nona Sakura." Kakuzu menyahut Sakura dengan menyebut panggilan seperti sebelas tahun lalu. Ia mengangguk membalas sapaan Sakura. "Saya baik, seperti yang terlihat." Kakuzu tersenyum ramah.

"Nona sudah menjadi bunga yang mekar."

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Apa aku bisa menganggap itu pujian?"

Kakuzu tertawa pelan.

"Terima kasih, Kakuzu- _san_."

Mereka berjalan masuk ke rumah yang memiliki lambang kipas bulat di bagian atas pintu. Kakuzu mengantar mereka sampai tiba di sebuah ruang makan yang tertutup pintu yang terbuat dari kayu _ebony_ , salah satu kayu termahal di dunia.

"Fugaku- _sama,_ Mikoto _-sama,_ dan Sasuke- _san_ sudah berada di dalam." Ucap Kakuzu sambil mengetuk pintu itu.

Pintu lalu terbuka, memberikan pemandangan ruang makan yang seperti tempat perjamuan raja-raja. Temboknya bercat abu-abu terang berhiaskan berbagai ornamen langka yang mahal dan lantainya terbuat dari marmer putih dengan _marble_ berwarna hitam. Satu bagian sisi ruang itu hanya terlapis pintu geser dari kaca berukuran besar dan tirai berwarna silver, memberikan pemandangan ke taman samping. Terdapat _chandelier_ di atas meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu _ebony_ yang dilapisi marmer yang sama dengan lantai. Kursinya terlapisi bahan beludru berwarna silver dan berbentuk seperti sofa, hanya saja lebih tinggi dan ramping.

Wajar saja jika Sakura terus berdecak kagum selama mengamati secara singkat interior ruang makan itu.

 _Dasar orang kaya._

Sebenarnya rumah ini memiliki dua ruang makan. Yang satu untuk digunakan sehari-hari dengan desain yang lebih sederhana, dan yang satu untuk acara-acara tertentu. Dan acara makan malam formal ini termasuk dalam daftar 'acara-acara tertentu'. Sakura sudah pernah menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan itu hanya sekali saat Itachi, kakak Sasuke, pergi melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan SMA-nya di Australia dan keluarga kecil Uchiha mengundang keluarga kecil Haruno sebagai acara perpisahan.

Keluarga Uchiha itu menyambut mereka dengan berdiri di depan kursi masing-masing. Yang pertama kali Sakura lihat adalah ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, yang memiliki wajah sangat tegas, dengan mata dan rahang yang sama tajamnya dengan milik Sasuke. Lalu ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, yang memiliki wajah cantik dan anggun yang tak tertelan usia.

Lalu mata Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke. Pria itu sialan tampan dengan setelan _tuxedo-_ nya yang berwarna hitam. Kekaguman Sakura tak bertahan lama saat melihat pria itu menyeringai padanya. Sakura hendak memutar bola matanya, namun niat itu diurungkan mengingat mereka harus membungkuk hormat, dan keluarga Uchiha melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat datang! Astaga, sudah lama kita tak bertemu!" Mikoto menyapa dengan sangat ramah namun tetap anggun, lalu memeluk Mebuki dan belanjut menjabat tangan Kizashi. Mikoto sangat bisa membawa suasana menjadi mencair.

"Sakura! Astaga, kau sudah tumbuh dewasa! Kau cantik sekali, Sakura." Mikoto bergerak memeluk Sakura, yang dibalas dengan pelukan dan kekehan kecil.

"Selamat datang." Fugaku bersalaman dengan Kizashi, lalu saling menepuk bahu. Selanjutnya, Fugaku bersalaman dengan Mebuki, kemudian Sakura yang dibalasnya dengan menjabat tangan sambil membungkuk hormat. Fugaku tentu saja terlalu kaku dan menyeramkan untuk diberi kekehan oleh Sakura.

Dan tiba giliran Sasuke. Pria itu membungkuk hormat untuk yang kedua kalinya pada orang tua Sakura. "Selamat datang, Paman Kizashi- _san_ , Bibi Mebuki _-san_."

Kali ini Sakura tak bisa menahan untuk memutar bola matanya. Sasuke sangat pintar bersandiwara untuk mengambil hati para orang tua. Mereka tak tahu saja bahwa pria yang 'sangat sopan' itu sebenarnya 'sangat kurang ajar' pada anak gadis mereka.

"Oh, Nak. Kau terlalu formal. Kita sudah mengenal lama, ingat?" Kizashi tertawa ringan melihat kekakuan Sasuke, lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke, dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari si tampan. Kenapa semua orang senang saling menepuk bahu?

"Sakura." Sasuke menatap Sakura.

 _Cantik. Sakura terlalu cantik._

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dapat Sasuke ungkapkan di otaknya melihat Sakura malam itu dalam balutan dressnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Selamat datang kembali." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum. Terlalu manis bagi Sasuke hingga rasanya ia ingin menculik gadis itu ke kamarnya.

Senyuman Sakura tak bertahan lama karena hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sakura mengecup punggung tangan Sakura, dan **di hadapan kedua orang tua mereka**. Sakura tersenyum kaku dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Fugaku dan Kizashi tak bereaksi apapun, tapi para ibu-ibu tersipu.

Ah, tapi tentu saja, Sakura tak tersenyum tulus 100%. Sasuke tahu Sakura sedang memasang topengnya, menyembunyikan wajah aslinya yang ingin terlihat mengubur Sasuke hidup-hidup setelah berani menyentuhnya tadi siang, dan sekarang mengecup punggung tangannya yang membuatnya sekaku pintu ruang makan itu.

"Oh ya, apa Sasori tak datang?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Maaf, Sasori tidak bisa datang. Anak itu sedang melakukan operasi pada pasiennya mendadak tadi sore. Dia menitipkan salam." Jawab Mebuki.

"Sayang sekali. Ajak Sasori ke sini di lain waktu." Mikoto tersenyum. "Ah, Itachi juga. Ada masalah di cabang New York, ia harus mengurusnya."

Semua duduk pada tempatnya masing-masing. Sasuke duduk sejajar bersama kedua orang tua Sasuke, dan Sakura duduk sejajar bersama kedua orang tua Sakura, yang sialnya membuat Sakura harus duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Pria itu, memecah konsentrasi Sakura. Sasuke terus menerus melihat ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah, yang sialnya lagi gelagat Sakura terlihat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memasang seringainya saat kerap kali tak sengaja mata Sakura menatap mata Sasuke.

 _Menyebalkan._

Mereka, lebih tepatnya para ayah dan ibu, berbincang-bincang sedikit mengenai kepulangan keluarga Haruno. Hanya obrolan ringan. Sakura pun hanya ikut obrolan jika ditanya. Sakura lebih banyak tersenyum menanggapi obrolan mereka, terlebih saat Mikoto terus-menerus mengatakan bahwa Sakura tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik dan lebih dewasa.

Dan Sasuke? Pria itu dari dulu hingga sekarang tetap menjadi seorang yang sangat diandalkan Mebuki, mengingat ketampanannya, kecerdasannya, dan perilakunya yang sangat sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Ia banyak merespon percakapan yang menurut Sakura sangat kolot, seperti Sasuke seumuran saja dengan orang tuanya. Sakura memutar bola matanya lagi.

Gelas panjang milik masing-masing yang ada di meja diisi _red wine_ hingga memenuhi seperempat gelas oleh salah satu pelayan, bersamaan dengan datangnya makanan.

"Silahkan untuk menikmati hidangan sederhana kami." Fugaku mempersilahkan. Sederhana apanya? Terlihat seperti makanan _fine dining_ di restoran hotel bintang lima!

" _Itadakimasu_." Semua orang menangkupkan tangannya.

Sakura menyesap _wine_ -nya perlahan dengan mata yang memicing tertuju pada Sasuke dengan maksud menyalurkan kekesalannya, namun hal itu malah disalah artikan oleh Sasuke.

 _Apa Sakura sedang menggoda Sasuke? Di hadapan kedua orang tuanya?_

Sasuke menenggak _wine_ -nya hingga tandas dengan cepat, lalu mengangkat gelas, memberi kode pada pelayan untuk mengisinya lagi.

Sakura mulai melahap dengan anggun makanan yang dihidangkan. Ia tak lagi memedulikan tatapan Sasuke meskipun tatapannya tak kalah lezat dengan hidangan yang ada di depan matanya. Perutnya terlalu lapar, mengingat saat siang tadi ia hanya makan puding. Steak _kobe_ premium dengan saus _wine_ dan _rosemary_ , _sautéed_ asparagus, dan _mashed potatoes_.

Tak ada obrolan saat acara makan berlangsung. Itulah peraturan tak tertulis milik keluarga Uchiha, dan jadilah mereka makan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Hanya terdengar suara pelan dentingan pisau dan garpu. Keluarga Haruno sudah mengetahui peraturan tersebut sejak dulu, jadi mereka cukup paham dengan suasana sunyi ini.

30 menit kemudian…

" _Gochisou sama deshita."_ Semuanya telah selesai menyantap makanannya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika kau ajak Sakura berkeliling rumah? Ayahmu sudah menambahkan air mancur di taman belakang sebulan yang lalu. Ajaklah Sakura melihatnya." Mikoto membuka kembali pembicaraan sambil mengelus lengan Sasuke yang membuat napas Sakura tersentak.

Apa air mancur itu begitu penting hingga harus sekali Sakura ketahui?

"Hn."

 _'Shannaro!'_ Sakura cukup terkejut. Ingin menolak pun rasanya sungkan karena ada orang tua mereka.

Melihat Sakura yang tak bergerak, Sasuke berdiri setelah menghabiskan gelas kedua _red_ wine-nya dan mengitari meja, lalu berhenti di sebelah Sakura.

"Ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya disertai senyumannya yang memabukkan. Dengan terpaksa Sakura membiarkan tangannya diambil alih oleh Sasuke yang membantunya berdiri dari kursinya. ' _Hanya formalitas_ ', itu yang Sakura pikirkan.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan mereka. "Kami pergi sebentar." Ucap Sasuke, lalu keduanya membungkuk hormat. Sasuke membimbing Sakura keluar dari ruang makan dengan meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya di punggung Sakura, membuat punggungnya terasa panas.

"Mereka makin dekat saja." Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti usai pintu tertutup.

"Ya, benar sekali." Dan Mebuki terkekeh kecil.

Para orang tua itu melanjutkan pembahasan membosankan bagi anak muda tapi menarik bagi mereka.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke saat dirasa mereka sudah cukup jauh dari ruang makan.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di taman belakang yang sangat luas. Terdapat beberapa kolam ikan dan berbagai bunga di sekitarnya, tiga pohon apel yang rimbun, dan juga sebuah air mancur besar yang ada di tengah taman tersebut dengan sebuah _bench_ di dekatnya. Apa rumah keluarga Uchiha adalah taman kota?

 _Sial._ Di taman ini terlalu sepi, tak ada siapapun. Sangat menguntungkan bagi Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" Sasuke tetap tak melepaskan tangannya.

"Sasuke. Jangan mulai. Aku tak ingin mengeluarkan tinjuku di saat aku sedang memakai pakaian merepotkan ini."

"Tak masalah bagiku."

Sakura yang mulai kesal, melepas paksa tangan Sasuke dan tidak berhasil. Tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat dibanding Sakura, yang akhirnya tangan itu kembali merengkuh pinggang Sakura seperti tadi siang. Sasuke mengeratkan rengkuhannya, membawa Sakura lebih mendekat, menempelkan tubuh Sakura pada tubuh Sasuke. Sakura memberontak, namun pada akhirnya Sakura pasrah, mengingat melawan tenaga Sasuke adalah suatu kesia-siaan. Kedua tangannya tetap berada di antara tubuhnya dan perut Sasuke, mencoba untuk tetap memberi jarak antara mereka untuk keamanan jantungnya.

Mata Sakura melihat kemana-mana, asalkan tak melihat Sasuke. Satu tangan Sasuke yang tak merengkuh Sakura memegang rahang Sakura dengan lembut, memaksa Sakura untuk menatapnya saat Sakura hendak mengalihkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Debaran menyebalkan itu datang lagi. Sakura bukan tak menyukainya, hanya saja debaran itu meninggalkan pening di kepala, dan membuat hawa di sekitarnya terasa panas meskipun suhu di malam hari cukup dingin.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan saat Sakura menutup matanya, Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura. Menghembuskan napas di sana, dan meniup leher Sakura, membuat Sakura menegang merasakan panasnya napas Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang tadi memegang rahang Sakura, kini beralih mengelus bahunya yang terbuka dan tangannya yang di pinggang mengelus pinggang ramping Sakura perlahan. Sakura merinding. Lagi.

"Sasuke, hentikan. Orang tua kita akan melihatnya."

"Aku tak masalah dengan itu."

Sakura melebarkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh lehernya, dan mengecup ringan leher Sakura. Sakura merasakan darahnya mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun. Napas Sakura tersentak. Sentuhan Sasuke terlalu berbahaya, namun sial seribu sial, Sakura mengakui ia tak dapat menolak pesonanya.

"Aku tak tahu kau menjadi pemaksa."

Ucapan Sakura terdengar patah-patah. Ia jelas menahan keras lenguhannya yang akan membuat Sasuke merasa menang. Tidak, Sakura tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Aku selalu memaksa. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan."

Satu kecupan melayang lagi di leher Sakura, dan kali ini Sasuke tidak hanya mengecup ringan. Bibir dingin Sasuke di leher itu bertahan lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Bajingan sombong." Sakura mendesis pelan.

"Kau tak ingat perkataanku tadi siang? Perhatikan sikapmu. Aku **lebih tua** tiga tahun darimu." Sasuke menekankan kata 'lebih tua' pada Sakura, yang disusul dengan lidah Sasuke yang membelai bagian leher yang tadi dikecupnya.

"Hh-hentikan ... Kau s-sangat me…nyebalkan."

Sakura menahan lenguhannya mati-matian. Tangan yang tadi bertugas untuk menjaga jarak, kini beralih memegang _tuxedo_ Sasuke di bagian punggung, mencengkeram erat kain itu sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Dan aku bukan bajingan. Aku belum pernah menyentuh wanita lain, selain Kau." Sasuke berbisik, merasakan gairahnya meletup saat menyadari tangan Sakura sudah berada di _tuxedo_ -nya, memeluk tubuh Sasuke meskipun Sakura melakukan itu tanpa sadar.

"Oh ya? Haruskah aku merasa tersanjung?"

Sakura terkejut ia bisa mengendalikan suaranya di tengah godaan Sasuke, meskipun ia sedikit terengah. Ini adalah pengendalian diri terhebat yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Tidak perlu."

Dan Sasuke menggigit pelan leher Sakura, meninggalkan rasa panas terbakar pada kulit Sakura.

"Nggh..." Astaga. Sakura tak bisa mengontrol lenguhannya. Dan di saat bersamaan, kali ini terdengar napas lain yang tersentak. Bukan napas Sakura, tapi napas Sasuke. Sakura langsung tersadar, dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan keras untuk menghentikan lenguhannya, dan merutuki kebodohannya. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya mabuk hanya dengan sentuhan di lehernya. Jauh lebih memabukkan daripada minuman beralkohol dengan kadar paling tinggi.

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menjauhkan diri selangkah dari Sakura setelah mendengar Sakura melenguh. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau kalah." Sasuke mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Pria itu mempunyai otak selicik rubah.

"Aku… aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek!" Sakura mendesis, berusaha memelankan suaranya agar tak terdengar orang lain selain mereka berdua. Wajahnya semerah tomat, dan bibirnya nyaris berdarah karena Sakura menggigitnya sangat kencang. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kencang di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Suatu bentuk pelampiasan emosi meladeni Sasuke.

"Perhatikan kata-katamu, Nona."

"Kau tak bisa mengatur apa yang ingin kukatakan. Mulutku tak terikat kontrak denganmu. Aku akan berkata kasar seratus kali di hadapanmu dalam sehari."

Sasuke terkekeh, pelan sekali. Membuat Sakura sejenak terpana. Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum seratus kali lipat lebih tampan, dan Sakura tak ingin terpesona lebih jauh jadi ia mendecak kesal.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tak berubah saja menjadi kodok." Sakura berdecak lagi.

"Jika aku menjadi kodok, apa kau mau menciumku untuk mengubahku menjadi pangeran?"

Oh, Sasuke banyak bicara hari ini. Dan ya, Sasuke memang hanya banyak bicara jika lawan bicaranya adalah Sakura. Gadis itu cukup tangguh untuk berani melawan ucapan Sasuke yang bagi orang lain sangat disegani.

 _Itulah mengapa Sakura berbeda dari wanita lain bagi Sasuke._

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Dalam mimpimu."

"Jadi kau mau melakukannya dalam mimpiku?"

"Astaga! Kau membuatku naik darah." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju air mancur baru di rumah itu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Duduk. Sepatu hak tinggi tak pernah bisa bersahabat baik denganku." Sakura mengangkat kakinya, menunjukkan sepatu itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke sekilas melihat kaki Sakura. Terlihat lecet di bagian bawah.

"Kenapa kau memakainya?" Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura, lalu mendudukkan diri di _bench_ yang disusul Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Ada istilah ' _beauty is pain'._ Dan kau tahu sendiri ini adalah acara makan malam formal. Aku tak mungkin ke sini menggunakan sandal bulu kesayanganku."

"Kau masih memakai sandal bulu itu? Setelah sebelas tahun?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya, dan sesaat kemudian Sakura ikut menautkan alisnya.

"Kau mengingatnya? Dan yang memproduksi sandal bulu tak hanya satu. Aku selalu menggantinya saat sudah mulai kotor atau ukurannya mengecil. Jalan pikiranmu pendek sekali." Sakura mencecar Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura menyentuh bagian di bawah mata kakinya, dan ya, memerah karena terus tergesek oleh tali sepatu itu. "Ah, sial. Ini perih." Sakura bergumam pelan secara tak sadar.

Mata Sasuke beralih ke kaki Sakura yang lecet. Lalu Sasuke beranjak berdiri, dan pergi dari taman itu tanpa sepatah kata. Sakura tak peduli lagi. Ia masih harus menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot karena perlakuan gila Sasuke. Sakura menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran _bench_ , dan meletakkan kedua tangannya menangkup di dadanya. Menghela napas berulang-ulang tak membantu banyak kali ini.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, Sasuke kembali dengan sebuah kotak P3K dan terlihat _tuxedo_ -nya ia sampirkan di bahunya.

Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang kembali duduk di sampingnya, lalu membuka kotak P3Knya dan mengambil sebuah plester. Sakura hendak mengambilnya dari Sasuke, namun pria itu malah mengangkat kakinya yang lecet ke pangkuannya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Sasuke."

"Aku ingin melakukannya untukmu." Dan Sakura merona, lagi. Sakura merona terlalu sering hari ini.

"Aku peringatkan, jangan mengambil kesempatan."

"Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke bicara tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah cantik Sakura sembari membuka bungkus plester.

"Ti-tidak." Sakura yang salah tingkah mengalihkan pandangannya, tak menyangka Sasuke tak menangkap maksudnya. Atau Sasuke hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti? Jawabannya sudah jelas, bukan?

Sasuke memasangkan plester dengan perlahan, lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di tulang kering Sakura, bersandar dengan santainya. Anehnya lagi, Sakura tak menolak tangan Sasuke di kakinya.

"Aku penasaran tentang ini dari pagi tadi. Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi gadis berpikiran mesum?"

Sakura memelototi Sasuke, lalu menurunkan kakinya dari pangkuan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Oh, bicaralah dengan kaca." Sakura bersedekap dan kemudian menatap lurus tanpa berniat untuk melirik Sasuke. Hanya sesaat. Karena selanjutnya Sasuke menyampirkan _tuxedo-nya,_ menyelimuti kedua bahu Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bahumu terlalu terbuka. Di sini dingin."

Sakura merona, lagi, namun tetap tak ingin kalah dari Sasuke. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Karena Kau Sakura."

"Dasar aneh."

"Kuanggap itu pujian." Pada akhirnya Sakura meninju lengan Sasuke.

"Kurangi tenagamu, Nona." Sasuke merintih sakit, berpura-pura tentunya. Sasuke takkan merintih hanya dengan pukulan kuat Sakura di lengannya. Otot lengannya terlalu kuat dan kokoh. Selanjutnya Sakura tersenyum menang, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha."

Kepala Sakura kembali beralih menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap air yang terus mengalir pada air mancur. Kedua tangannya memeluk _tuxedo_ Sasuke yang menggantung di bahunya. Aroma Sasuke dari _tuxedo_ itu menguar. Terasa seperti Sasuke sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan itu membuat jantung Sakura kembali tak normal. Ia menutup mata, lalu membukanya lagi. Kembali menatap air mancur.

"Air mancur yang indah."

Senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman yang membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan kendali.

"Jangan tersenyum." Sasuke berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik, dan matanya ikut menatap lurus,

"Atau aku akan membawamu ke kamarku."

Dan satu tinjuan keras kembali melayang ke lengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **HAI MINNA! Gomen ya aku lama updatenya, karena laporan lagi banyak banget dan susah nyari waktu buat lanjut nulis jadi harus cari waktu kosong tapi akhirnya bisa juga up chap 3! Yeay!**

 **Anyway, aku ingin berterimakasih banyak kepada yang sudah follow, favorite, dan review cerita gaje ini XD Seperti biasa, aku reply review kalian di PM ya ;)**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

Senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman yang membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan kendali.

"Jangan tersenyum." Sasuke menggeram pelan, dan matanya ikut menatap lurus. "Atau aku akan membawamu ke kamarku."

Dan satu tinjuan keras kembali melayang ke lengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Ayase Nanjo**

.

.

Chapter 4

 _New Friends_

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Sakura belum pernah merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat dan kehilangan kata sekaligus. Tidak, sebelum bertemu Sasuke setelah sebelas tahun lamanya.

Sakura pernah berdebar, tentu saja. Ia pernah menyukai Gaara- _senpai_ saat dulu masih SD. Tapi saat itu ia masih terlalu muda untuk menyukai seseorang. Ia menyukai Gaara- _senpai_ yang terlihat keren saat sedang _sparing_ olahraga basket bersama Sasuke dan teman-teman sekolah mereka di lapangan dekat rumah Sakura. Gaara-senpai juga sangat baik, ia pernah membelikan salep dan mengoleskannya pada kening Sakura yang membengkak akibat lemparan bola basket yang tak sengaja mengenai Sakura saat ia berdiri memperhatikan para pemain basket dari pinggir lapangan. Tak seperti Sasuke yang selalu saja membuatnya kesal setiap hari dengan ocehannya yang terdengar seperti orang tua, padahal Sasuke hanya tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

 _Uh, Sasuke lagi._

Ah, bicara soal Sasuke, kelanjutan dari malam setelah Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura meninju keras lengan Sasuke, mereka kembali ke ruang makan seperti kejadian mendebarkan itu tak pernah terjadi. Sakura merutuk kesal karena merasa kejadian itu seperti tak berarti apapun bagi Sasuke, namun cukup lega karena merasa kejadian itu seperti tak berarti apapun bagi Sasuke. Antara kondisi yang menguntungkan dan juga merugikan.

Kedua keluarga itu mengobrol santai di ruang tv sambil menikmati segelas _red wine_ tambahan, dengan Sakura yang tetap diam, tentu saja. Setelah setengah jam berlalu, Keluarga Haruno berpamitan pulang. Namun Bibi Mikoto berkata sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang, dan mengatakan menginap adalah pilihan yang tepat, padahal Sakura berpikir waktu perjalanan ke rumahnya dari rumah Sasuke hanya 10 menit berjalan kaki, dan 5 menit naik mobil. Tetapi ajakan itu ditolak oleh ayah Sakura karena ia harus pergi pagi buta untuk menghadiri rapat di kantor dan ibu Sakura harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Gadis itu masih tertidur pulas. Tidur di ranjang yang bukan miliknya. Di kamar tamu di rumah Uchiha. Bibi Mikoto cukup pemaksa untuk urusan ini. Sangat gaya Uchiha. Dan Sakura juga sungkan untuk menolak. Kedua orang tuanya juga menyarankan untuk Sakura menginap. Sakura berpikir orang tua Sasuke dan orang tuanya sepertinya telah bekerja sama lewat tatapan mata.

Lagipula tak masalah juga jika Sakura menginap. Dia sudah sering melakukannya dulu saat masih SD. Ia dan Sasuke akan bermain PS hingga larut malam pada hari Sabtu, dan Sakura akan pulang saat Minggu pagi sesudah menumpang sarapan.

Sakura masih tidur jika saja tak ada ketukan keras yang berulang pada pintu kamar itu. Tak perlu berpikir siapa yang mengetuk pintu sekeras itu di pagi buta. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Sasuke.

Sakura dengan malas-malasan beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia menguap saat membuka pintu dan menemukan si sosok menyebalkan yang tampan menggunakan celana panjang kain dan kemeja biru tua. Rapih sekali. Sangat rapih dan menawan. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke se-mempesona itu di pagi hari?

"Bangun, pemalas."

Sakura menguap lagi.

"Aku tak ada tenaga untuk melawanmu di pagi hari, Sasuke." Sakura mengusap kasar poninya ke belakang, merasakan kepalanya sedikit sakit akibat alkohol yang semalam ia tenggak, dan juga alkohol berwujud manusia yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahi menatap Sakura, lalu menerobos masuk kamar itu dan menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kau kenakan?"

"Apa?"

Otak Sakura masih _loading_ di pagi hari. Ia hanya menatap bingung Sasuke selama sepuluh detik. Setelah _loading_ -nya selesai, Sakura menyadari pakaiannya yang kurang pantas untuk dilihat mata laki-laki. Terutama si mesum Sasuke. Baju piyama pemberian Bibi Mikoto, sebuah dress _babydoll_ berbahan katun sepanjang setengah paha dan bertali _spaghetti_ yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Astaga!" Sakura lantas saja langsung berjongkok dan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya, melindungi mata Sasuke dari apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke lihat.

"I-ini baju pemberian Bibi. Ia bilang ini baju lamanya yang masih bisa dipakai. Aku hanya menerimanya. Lagipula aku mengenakan ini hanya untuk tidur. Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Sakura merutuki kebodohannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Sasuke hanya diam tak berkomentar apapun, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur. Wajahnya tetap datar tapi tatapan matanya tetap tajam, seperti biasa. Sakura dan baju tidur pendeknya. Perpaduan yang mematikan bagi Sasuke, terutama di pagi hari.

"Keluarlah." Sakura masih berjongkok, "Aku akan berganti baju agar lebih pantas dilihat olehmu." Sakura menaikkan nadanya di akhir kata. Ia sangat tak ingin membuat paginya yang indah menjadi penuh dengan kekesalan yang bersumber dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menyilangkan salah satu kakinya. "Aku tak apa melihatmu menggunakan pakaian yang tak pantas untuk dilihat."

Wajah Sakura memerah hingga ke telinga. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke bicara seperti itu dengan raut wajah yang tetap datar seolah membicarakan harga jual mata uang? Mulut Sasuke benar-benar tak mempunyai filter. Hari masih pagi dan Sasuke sudah mulai membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal.

Tiba-tiba Sakura punya ide cemerlang. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Sasuke tercengang hingga akan membuat Sasuke berpikir lebih baik baginya jika beranjak pergi. Sakura berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Matanya mengerling dan tangannya mulai meraih kerah kemeja Sasuke. Ia menarik kerah itu hingga wajah Sasuke mendekat pada bahu Sakura, membuat Sasuke dapat menghirup aroma Sakura. Aroma yang sangat memabukkan di pagi hari dan mempunyai efek yang luar biasa bagi pria, terutama bagi Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura berbisik menggoda di telinga Sasuke, lalu menyentuhkan tangannya pada rambut Sasuke, mengelusnya perlahan.

Napas Sasuke langsung tersentak. Tentu saja Sasuke kaget. Sakura sebelas tahun yang lalu adalah gadis polos dan sulit diatur, tiba-tiba sekarang bertingkah seperti wanita penggoda di klub malam. Tidak, Sasuke tak pernah tergoda dengan wanita-wanita penggoda yang ia temui saat ia berada di sebuah bar atau klub malam atas permintaan rekan bisnisnya untuk menenggak beberapa gelas alkohol yang dapat mengalihkannya dari pekerjaan tanpa membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Hanya baru kali ini, seorang wanita mampu membuat Sasuke merasakan darahnya berdesir, terlebih saat Sakura membisikkan namanya dengan sufiks _-kun_ yang baru pertama kali ia dengar seumur hidup.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan di bahu Sakura, "Jangan main-main, Sakura." Ia menjeda perkataannya,

"Aku masih seorang pria."

Dengan itu Sasuke mendorong sedikit kasar bahu Sakura menjauh, lalu ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung berubah dari wanita cantik yang sangat menggoda menjadi makhluk aneh dengan tawa keras yang sangat tidak anggun.

"Hah, aku tak menyangka rencana konyol ini berhasil padamu, hahaha! Kemana Sasuke yang kaku, pintar, dan menjadi pujaan seluruh guru sekolah?" Sakura memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena tertawa. Melihat Sasuke kabur dari rayuannya, menurut Sakura ini benar-benar menghibur.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan malas. "Lucu sekali, Sakura."

Sakura makin tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah jengkel Sasuke.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Kau berangkat bersamaku ke kantor." Sasuke berkata. Ah, lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"Kau cerewet sekali." Ucap Sakura sambil sedikit terbahak. Ternyata momen tadi sangat menghibur _mood-_ nya _._

"Dan jangan lakukan itu lagi. Di lain waktu aku takkan menahan diri seperti tadi."

Ucapan Sasuke diiringi deritan pintu yang tertutup. Sakura langsung menghentikan tawanya, lalu membeku menatap pintu dengan wajah semerah tomat.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan lambat di jalanan Konoha yang padat pada pagi hari. Mobil itu terlihat berkelas dan terlihat setampan pemiliknya yang sekarang berada di samping Sakura memegang stir.

Sakura telah mengganti dress-nya dengan baju kantor yang modelnya tak beda jauh dengan yang ia kenakan kemarin. Terima kasih pada Sasuke karena mau repot-repot mengantarnya ke rumah Sakura terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju kantor agar ia dapat mengganti baju dan membawa tas kantornya. Lagipula Sasuke tak akan mengijinkan Sakura mengenakan dress yang memperlihatkan bahunya di kantor, bukan begitu, Sasuke?

"Nanti Kau bisa menurunkanku di halte kantor, Sasuke. Selanjutnya aku akan berjalan kaki saja." Sakura berujar memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan dan tetap berkonsentrasi.

"Aku tak ingin... gosip beredar. Skandal. Yah... seperti itu. Kau tahu, kau terlalu mencolok. Kau dan mobil ini. Aku hanya pegawai biasa, kalau kau ingat." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn."

Sasuke cukup paham dengan sifat Sakura. Ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, meskipun parasnya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia juga paham posisinya sebagai atasan Sakura. Akan menjadi gosip hangat jika pegawai lain mengetahui direktur mereka mengantar bawahannya yang baru mulai bekerja sehari yang lalu ke kantor.

Sakura akan menenggelamkan dirinya ke sumur jika benar gosip itu beredar.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa percakapan. Hanya suara radio yang Sakura nyalakan untuk mengurangi suasana sunyi di mobil yang cukup membuatnya canggung. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di halte bus yang ada di dekat kantor Uchiha setelah 1 jam 20 menit perjalanan.

"Terima kasih atas tumpanganmu, Sasuke." Sakura berkata datar dan hendak membuka _handle_ pintu saat Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Sakura."

"Ya?" Sakura menarik tangannya dari _handle_ pintu.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" Sasuke menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Tentu saja. Astaga, aku sudah 24 tahun, Sasuke."

"Aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Ada meeting, tempatnya cukup jauh. Mungkin baru pulang tengah malam." Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengetuk pelan dua jarinya pada kening Sakura, kegiatan favorit Sasuke yang kedua selain memakan buah tomat.

"Y-ya..." Sakura cukup salah tingkah dengan tindakan Sasuke. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi manis sekali? Apa dia baru saja tersambar petir? Tapi cuaca cukup cerah. Membingungkan.

Sasuke menarik tangannya, lalu memegang tombol untuk membuka kunci pintu.

"Aku pergi." Sakura keluar dari mobil itu dan melambaikan tangannya sesaat setelah pintu tertutup tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke.

Mobil Sasuke langsung melaju dengan cepat menuju gedung Uchiha yang tak jauh dari halte. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju gedung yang sama dengan Sasuke. Helaian merah mudanya tersapu pelan oleh angin yang berhembus. Sakura mengamati jalanan dan berpikir tentang Sasuke dan tingkah anehnya yang luar biasa dari hari pertama mereka bertemu kembali. Pipinya bersemu saat mengingat bagaimana Sasuke merengkuhnya di ruang kerja Sasuke, dan ciumannya di leher yang memabukkan. Sakura mengacak rambutnya asal.

Tanpa sadar Sakura bergumam sendiri, "Apa dia gila?"

.

.

.

"Sakura- _san_ , Kau sudah mengirimkan bahan meeting pada Kakashi- _san_ untuk minggu depan?" Kiba cukup mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang berkosentrasi penuh pada layar computer saat ia menghampiri meja kerja Sakura sambil membawa beberapa berkas.

Sakura terlihat serius saat sedang mengetik sesuatu di keyboard. "Sebentar lagi, Kiba- _san_. Sepertinya kita sedang sial. Data yang sudah kususun kemarin tiba-tiba hilang sebagian di server."

Kiba tertawa pelan dan membuat Sakura menautkan alis. "Kau disambut oleh kesialan di hari keduamu bekerja, malang sekali. Tak apa, aku akan coba bicara dengan Asuma- _san_ , sepertinya dia dapat mengembalikan datamu yang hilang."

Sakura mengangguk. Orang ini sepertinya baru saja menertawakan kesialan Sakura, tapi Sakura tak mengambil hati. Mungkin dia hanya orang yang cukup _easy going_. Sakura menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Tolong tambahkan data ini pada bahan meeting." Kiba menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang tadi dibawanya.

"Baiklah, Kiba- _san_."

"Ah, panggil Kiba saja, oke? Tak perlu terlalu formal, kau akan lebih cepat beradaptasi. Kami semua berteman." Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lihat? Kiba ternyata orang yang santai.

"Dan panggil Sakura saja." Sakura menyengir.

Kiba mengangguk semangat. "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Kau mau ikut pesta barbekyu bersama anggota divisi? Lokasinya dekat dengan kantor, dan barbekyunya sangat enak. Hinata dan Ino juga ikut."

Sakura terlihat berpikir. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendekatkan diri bersama rekan kerja lain. Ia tak akan betah bekerja lama jika tidak bergaul dengan rekannya. Lagipula dua sahabathya juga ikut, mereka akan menemani Sakura beradaptasi.

"Ya, aku akan ikut." Sakura tersenyum.

"Oke, sepulang dari kantor kita akan langsung berangkat." Kiba mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan beranjak pergi menuju meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya pening luar biasa. Ini adalah ulah Ino sialan yang memaksanya ikut bermain, dan juga ulah beberapa rekan kerjanya yang sekarang menjadi teman. Permainan Uno untuk saling mengakrabkan diri seusai makan barbekyu dengan peraturan, "siapapun selain pemenang harus meminum tiga gelas sake", dan sialnya Sakura selalu keluar paling pertama.

Sakura sudah tidak tahu berapa gelas sake yang ia tenggak. Dunia terlihat berputar-putar dan matanya berkunang. Ia melihat beberapa rekannya sudah terkapar di lantai dan masih ada yang menjaga setengah atau setidaknya seperempat kesadarannya, seperti Sakura. Hanya saja Sakura sudah di ambang batas limit. Ia sadar ia mulai meracau tak jelas. Beruntungnya teman-temannya tak begitu menghiraukan racauannya.

Ia tetap duduk di bantalan pada lantai kayu dengan tangan di meja menopang kepalanya.

 _'Sial, bagaimana caranya Aku pulang?'_

Sakura melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah pukul setengah dua belas dan tanpa ia sadari karena ponselnya berada di tas, benda itu daritadi terus bergetar. Akhirnya Sakura berniat untuk menelpon layanan taksi untuk menjemputnya pulang, melihat teman-temannya sedang tidak memiliki potensi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun Sakura malah menemukan ponselnya berdering dengan layar bertuliskan _Sasuke is calling._

Sakura segera mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ah, Sasu..."

"Sakura? Kau di mana? Ibumu menelponku dan bertanya apakah kau sedang bersamaku karena kau belum di rumah." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura begitu ia mendengar lirihan lemah dari suara di sebrang.

"Aku? Hik!-di... Aku di mana..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia segera menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan.

"Sakura! Kau mabuk?"

"Mm..." Sakura bergumam tidak jelas, dan ponselnya terjatuh seiring dengan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tak bisa. Sakura tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan logis dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sasuke memutar otak dan mematikan telponnya dengan segera, lalu langsung beralih menelpon Naruto. Berharap si _dobe_ itu sedang bersama Sakura.

"Teme?" Naruto mengangkat telpon Sasuke.

"Apa Sakura bersamamu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Tak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi saat Sakura sedang melantur dengan beberapa orang asing di sekitarnya.

"Ya, bersama rekan kantor lainnya. Dia sedang mabuk." Rupanya Naruto masih menjaga kesadarannya. Tentu saja, Naruto harus tetap sadar agar bisa mengantar kekasih lavendernya itu pulang.

"Kirimkan lokasinya, sekarang."

Sasuke langsung memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mabuk tanpa sebelumnya memikirkan tentang siapa yang akan mengantarnya pulang? Sakura yang sekarang dengan Sakura sebelas tahun yang lalu tetap saja sama. Sama-sama sering membuatnya sakit kepala karena tingkahnya. Sasuke bahkan belum sempat pulang ke rumah untuk berganti baju usai meeting dan sekarang harus direpotkan Sakura. Tak lama berselang, pesan dari Naruto berisi lokasi tempatnya berada, disertai satu foto orang dari yang sangat ia kenali dengan sebuah tulisan di bawah foto,

' _Lihat apa yang dilakukan si merah pada tetanggamu_ '.

Sakura yang tertidur bersandar pada bahu seseorang, dan orang itu merangkul bahunya. Seseorang dengan rambut merah. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi rivalnya dulu saat masih sekolah.

Gaara.

Jelaga hitam Sasuke membulat sempurna. Sasuke merasakan kesal hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura dan rangkulan pria itu. **Pria itu**. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada Sakura? Bagaimana mereka bisa tiba-tiba bertemu? Kepalanya panas dan otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melesatkan mobilnya ke lokasi tersebut tanpa memedulikan batas kecepatan di jalan.

.

.

.

Mata tajam Sasuke berkeliaran mencari sosok merah muda yang telah membuat pikirannya kalut ketika kakinya telah menginjak lantai restoran barbekyu yang masih cukup ramai padahal jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam.

"Teme! Di sini!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya saat seseorang berwajah _stoic_ dengan mata menyalang tiba di restoran barbekyu itu.

 _Itu dia._

Sasuke berjalan cepat tanpa memedulikan panggilan Naruto. Matanya hanya menuju ke arah Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri, dengan posisi tetap seperti yang ada dalam foto. Sontak para pegawai lain yang masih sadar, atau setengah sadar, dibuat terkejut karena kedatangan direktur mereka secara tiba-tiba, terlebih dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya yang ia pancarkan. Membuat para wanita di restoran itu bergidik ngeri alih-alih merona seperti hari biasa.

Sosok berambut merah yang menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu menoleh ke atas, ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata yang seolah dapat memutuskan leher pria itu.

Sasuke segera menarik salah satu lengan Sakura, sontak membuat Sakura terbangun dari bahu Gaara dengan limbung.

"Sakura, ayo pulang."

"Sasu? Apa itu kau?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya, mengadaptasikan pandangannya dari lampu cerah yang ada di belakang Sasuke. Kepalanya luar biasa pening, dan ia bisa merasakan akan kehilangan kesadaran lagi dalam waktu dekat.

"Hn. Ayo."

Sakura melirik ke arah kirinya, lalu matanya kembali menatap Sasuke. Tak ada tatapan fokus di matanya. Semuanya terlihat buram.

"Oh ya, lihat, ada Gaara- _senpai_! Kau ingat kan, Sasuke? _Senpai_ masih tetap keren sampai sekarang. Tapi _senpai_ tidak menembakku dulu, huh. Aku kecewa denganmu, _senpai_." Jari telunjuk Sakura memutar pada dada Gaara. Sial, Sakura mulai meracau dan ini akan amat sangat merepotkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh gadis mabuk di hadapannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian menghela napas lega. Lega? Ya, lega.

Tunggu, apa?

Gaara hanya diam tak bergeming menatap kedua mata hitam di hadapannya. Tatapan keempat mata itu tajam, dan seperti memberikan aliran listrik pada masing-masing pasang mata, membuat yang berada di sekitar mereka berjengit mundur seperti menyaksikan sebuah pertarungan perebutan kekuasaan raja.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya pulang." Gaara dengan senang hati menawarkan untuk membawa si gadis mabuk pulang, namun tentu saja Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah, terlihat dari gerakan Sasuke yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura di kedua lengannya yang terlihat seperti Sasuke menggendong pengantinnya usai resepsi pernikahan.

Gaara kembali terdiam dan menghela napas berat. Di hadapannya, rivalnya, sangat sulit untuk dihadapi.

Bagaimana tidak? Dulu Sasuke dan Gaara selalu bertarung untuk memperebutkan ranking pertama seangkatan pada setiap ujian, tapi gen Uchiha yang ada pada diri Sasuke membuat otaknya lebih unggul dibandingkan Gaara, dan pada akhirnya ia lebih sering mendominasi ranking 1 dibandingkan dengan Gaara. Mereka berdua satu klub basket, tetapi tak membuat mereka berdua akur. Sasuke dan Gaara bahkan tak sudi untuk berbagi minum saat latihan. Mereka mempunyai hobi dan minat yang sama, yang bukannya malah mendekatkan mereka, namun malah membuat mereka seperti bermusuhan. Sasuke tak pernah takut kalah dari Gaara, karena ia selalu menang, selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mereka berdua sama. Saingan, rival, dan penuh ambisi.

Namun ada satu hal yang Sasuke takuti sejak dulu dari seorang Gaara,

 **Ia takut Gaara menyukai orang yang sama dengan Sasuke.**

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Author's Note**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review, follow/fav! Review seperti biasa, sudah kureply via pm ya! Dan untuk guest, kuucapkan terima kasih di sini karena tidak bisa reply via pm XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stolen by You

Namun ada satu hal yang Sasuke takuti sejak dulu dari seorang Gaara,

 **Ia takut Gaara menyukai orang yang sama dengan Sasuke.**

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Ayase Nanjo**

.

.

Chapter 5

 _Stolen by You_

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Hari Sabtu yang cerah.

Gadis musim semi itu meregangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur saat menyadari berkas sinar matahari yang merambat masuk, menggoda kelopak matanya untuk terbuka. Suatu kejanggalan menyapanya sesaat setelahnya. Seingatnya, kasurnya tak seempuk ini. Dan… aroma pada bantal ini, sangat tidak asing. Aroma yang sangat maskulin, menenangkan sekaligus berbahaya. Tapi ia tahu, aroma ini bukan miliknya.

' _Ini… bantal siapa?'_

Sakura menggeliat dan menggulingkan badannya ke arah sinar matahari menembus masuk jendela. Matanya membuka perlahan dan –

"Ya Tuhan!" Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di pinggir kasur yang berhadapan dengan sebuah sofa panjang yang sedang membaringkan seorang pria berambut _raven_.

Suara teriakan Sakura mampu membuat pria yang tadinya tertidur tenang menjadi bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap sayu pada Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"K-kau… kenapa bisa di sini? Aku di mana? Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura segera menyibakkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia bernapas lega setelahnya. Pakaiannya lengkap, tak ada yang terlepas satupun.

 _Syukurlah_.

"Di apartemenku. Kau mabuk berat."

Sakura menyerngitkan alisnya dan hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, namun Sasuke menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Apartemenku lebih dekat dari restoran semalam dibandingkan rumahmu dan rumahku. Lagipula tak mungkin aku membawamu pulang dalam keadaan kau mabuk berat. Ayahmu akan menendang bokongku."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan tertawa kecil pada akhir kalimat Sasuke. Ia paham dengan kondisinya, dan perkataan Sasuke juga ada benarnya. Ayahnya akan marah besar jika tahu ia mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri, dan Sasuke akan menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Ah, tapi mereka akan bertanya padaku di mana aku menginap saat pulang nanti. Aku akan tamat jika Ayah tahu aku menginap di apartemen seorang pria." Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ayahnya adalah seorang ayah yang protektif, bahkan pada Sasuke yang sudah ayahnya kenal sejak pria itu masih bayi sekalipun, jadi ia tak yakin akan selamat sejahtera saat tiba di rumah tanpa diberi serentetan interogasi.

"Aku menelpon ibumu dan bilang kau menginap di rumah Ino."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali menghela napas lega. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang terduduk bersandar pada bagian belakang sofa sembari memukul-mukul punggungnya dengan kepalan tangannya. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan yang terakhir ia lihat saat Sasuke mengantarnya ke kantor kemarin pagi, hanya saja dua kancing teratasnya sudah terlepas, dan sebagian kemeja di bagian bawah sudah keluar dari celananya.

Sakura menatap nanar pada Sasuke.

' _Ia pasti belum istirahat_.'

Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Sasuke orang yang sangat sibuk, dan Sakura mengganggu waktu istirahatnya meskipun Sakura tidak meminta Sasuke menjemputnya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf."

Sasuke menoleh bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau jadi tidur di sofa. Padahal ini apartemenmu. Aku sangat merepotkan ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu beranjak dari sofanya menuju Sakura.

"Ya, kau sangat merepotkan."

Sakura mengadah menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Karena itu aku minta maaf."

Sasuke menggerakkan kedua jarinya, lalu mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan pelan.

"Mandilah. Kuantar kau pulang."

Mata Sakura melebar dan pipinya merona. Perasaan asing itu… kembali hadir di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Semalam aku mendapat teman-teman baru."

Sasuke terus berkonsentrasi menyetir di saat gadis di sebelahnya terus mengoceh tentang dirinya yang baru saja berteman akrab dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya hanya dalam waktu semalam berkat bantuan sake. Jika Sasuke tak salah hitung, Sakura sudah mengatakan hal itu sebanyak lima kali.

"Ternyata Kiba orang yang sangat ramah dan baik. Shikamaru juga, meskipun dia terus mengatakan 'merepotkan', tapi dia sangat pintar dan tak membosankan. Aku baru tahu Naruto dan Hinata sudah bertunangan. Pantas saja mereka berdua terus menempel seperti lem, dan aku terlihat seperti obat nyamuk. Oh! Oh! Dan aku bertemu teman lama! Tebaklah, Sasuke!" Sambung Sakura dengan antusias seperti biasa. Tangannya menyikut-nyikut lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu." Sasuke mulai angkat bicara. Nadanya dingin, dan pandangannya tak teralihkan dari jalanan. Sasuke bukan tidak tahu. Iya hanya merasa malas mengucap nama 'orang itu'.

"Tebak!"

"..."

"Sasuke! Tebak!"

"..."

"Kalau tidak mau menebak aku akan turun!" Sakura kekanakan sekali.

"Gaara."

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke yang langsung betul pada percobaan pertama dengan ancaman Sakura. "Ah, jadi dia masih di sana saat kau menjemputku, ya? Tapi, sungguh tak kusangka ternyata Gaara- _senpai_ berada di tempat yang sama denganku semalam, meskipun ia sedang bersama kedua kakaknya. Naruto mengajaknya untuk bergabung saat minum-minum. Dia sudah menjadi dosen Immunologi di kampusmu yang dulu. Keren sekali, 'kan?"

Sasuke tak menanggapi ocehan panjang Sakura. Ia tetap menatap datar jalanan yang cukup lenggang berhubung hari ini adalah hari libur.

"Semalam Gaara _-senpai_ membantuku mengeluarkan isi perutku. Mual sekali rasanya, aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku bahkan terjatuh saat menuju kembali ke meja setelah dari westafel. Memalukan sekali. Hingga akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri dan tak ingat apapun setelah itu." Sakura melanjutkan ocehannya, tangannya meraih tombol untuk memutar musik.

Ia menatap sekilas pria tampan di sebelahnya. Apa-apaan dia itu? Tak menanggapi satupun ucapannya, kecuali menjawab tebak-tebakannya tentang dengan siapa ia bertemu semalam. Wajahnya dingin dan rahangnya terkatup rapat. ' _Apa Sasuke sedang PMS?_ ' Sakura memundurkan jok kursi mobil Sasuke hingga merubah posisinya setengah berbaring, lalu menatap jengah wajah serius Sasuke. "Apa kau masih marah? Karena aku tidur di kasurmu?"

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming.

"Ck, kalau kau sangat marah jika aku tidur di kasurmu, harusnya kau menidurkanku di sofa saja." Sakura menutup matanya dengan malas, hendak tidur setelah mengecilkan volume _audio player_. Sasuke sedang tak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik, dan akan sangat menguras emosi jika Sakura terus berusaha mengajak Sasuke bicara.

Namun seberkas seringai tipis Sasuke muncul.

"Lain kali aku akan menidurkanmu di sofa."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat mata Sakura membelalak ingin loncat dengan wajah memerah, dan dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Dasar bodoh!" Satu pukulan keras kembali mendarat ke lengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ini tehnya, Sasuke." Mebuki memberikan segelas _ocha_ hangat pada anak emas di hadapannya.

"Aa, terima kasih, Bibi." Sasuke menerima gelas itu dengan sopan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Mebuki duduk di kursi tamu, di hadapan Sasuke. "Maaf ya, merepotkanmu harus menjemput Sakura di rumah Ino, padahal jaraknya tak terlalu jauh. Aku hanya khawatir Sakura tak bisa pulang sendiri dengan keadaan pusing. Dia selalu limbung di pagi hari setelah mabuk. Oh, jangan bilang pada ayah Sakura bahwa semalam dia mabuk, aku takut ayahnya akan mengamuk. Beruntung dia masih tidur." Mebuki berbisik saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Tak masalah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hatinya cukup berdebar saat ini, mengingat bahwa ia sedang bermain drama picisan dengan judul _Membohongi Ayah dan Ibu Sakura_. Tidak mungkin Sasuke berterus terang pada Bibi Mebuki bahwa semalam ia membawa anak gadisnya tidur di apartemennya dalam keadaan mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri, meskipun kenyataannya mereka tak melakukan apapun. Itu namanya bunuh diri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" Oh, rupanya si sulung Haruno, sang dokter tampan, sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Aku baik, Sasori."

"Bagaimana keluargamu?" Sasori menyesap tehnya.

"Mereka baik."

"Bagaimana perusahaanmu?" Sasori kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Itu juga baik."

"Kau punya kekasih?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Tidak."

Sasori hanya membalas dengan bergumam. Sasuke benar-benar irit bicara jika bukan dengan Sakura. Percakapan mereka sekilas terdengar sekaku _interview_ kerja.

Gadis merah muda itu turun dari tangga usai mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai, beranjak menuju meja tamu, lalu duduk ikut bergabung bersama ibunya dan dua pria yang baru saja selesai bercakap singkat dan sedang menyesap tehnya masing-masing.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada vas bunga yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Hn. Aku pulang." Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura, dan sangat disayangkan Sakura tak melihat ketampanan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum karena ia masih menatap vas bunga. Hey, Sakura! Vas bunga itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Sasuke!

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang?" Mebuki ikut berdiri mengikuti Sasuke yang beranjak dari duduknya. Sasuke mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mebuki.

"Masih ada beberapa urusan kantor yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Aku permisi." Sasuke membungkuk hormat, berpamitan sebelum keluar dari rumah itu dan menuju mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nak. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Sakura." Mebuki melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Sasuke setelah mobil itu membunyikan klakson, lalu melaju pelan menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Sesaat setelah mobil mewah itu tak terlihat, Mebuki memulai gerutuannya. "Kau ini, selalu saja merepotkan Sasuke."

"Aku bahkan tak meminta Sasuke untuk menjemputku, Ibu." Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. Sasuke selalu saja dibela ibunya, membuat kekesalannya bertambah seribu kali lipat.

 **Dak!**

"S-sakit!" Sakura meringis dan memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh ibunya. Rasanya seperti baru saja dihantam palu.

"Sudah bagus Sasuke mau menjemputmu! Bagaimana jika kau dijemput sembarang orang dalam keadaan mabuk, hah?! Kau pikir kau masih bisa duduk santai sambil meminum teh di pagi hari seperti ini?!"

Sakura hanya menunduk, meresapi perkataan ibunya. Perkataan ibunya benar juga. Bagaimana jika orang asing yang menjemput dirinya dan mengambil keuntungan darinya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri? Ia harusnya sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan rela tidur di sofa dan membiarkan Sakura tidur di kasurnya, padahal ia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya yang cukup jauh. Pasti kemarin hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Mebuki menyadari hal tersebut, lalu bertanya dengan khawatir, "Kau tersenyum sendiri. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Pipi Sakura merona tipis. "A-ah, aku baik."

"Mungkin Sakura sedang jatuh cinta, Bu."

Sakura memukul kencang lengan Sasori. Oh, menyebalkan. Kenapa ia tidak kembali saja ke rumah sakit dan berkutat dengan puluhan pasiennya?

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur di kamarnya tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu. Kasurnya terasa sangat empuk dan suhu dari pendingin ruangannya membuat kamarnya terasa cukup dingin, membuatnya malas untuk kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terjeda karena mengantar Sakura. Pikirannya berputar pada beberapa jam yang lalu, saat gadis itu masih tergeletak lemah di kasurnya dalam keadaan mabuk dan meracau tentang pertemanan barunya. Ia teringat dengan pemandangan dari gadis merah muda itu yang semalam ia lihat di apartemennya.

 _Wajah yang memerah, kemeja yang kusut, rok yang terangkat hingga menampakkan kedua paha mulus milik Sakura. Sangat menggiurkan. Sasuke akan kehilangan kendali untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat ia meletakkan Sakura di kasurnya, dan membungkuk untuk melumat bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya, jika saja saat itu Sakura tak mengatakan–yang lebih tepatnya meracau dalam mabuknya, sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali tersadar dan kembali mendapatkan kendali diri._

" _Kau tahu? Teman bodohmu itu sangat beruntung. Tadi aku melihat Hinata yang sedang mabuk mencium Naruto. Aku tidak tahu Hinata yang sangat polos dan pemalu itu dengan beraninya mencium Naruto duluan, bahkan di bibir! Astaga, 24 tahun aku hidup dan aku masih perawan. Aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman!"_

 _Sasuke terkejut dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Kedua tangannya menyangga di masing-masing sisi tubuh Sakura, menahan berat badannya. Ditatapnya kedua emerald sayu dengan kedua onyx miliknya yang serasa membakar wajah Sakura._

 _"Kau belum pernah berciuman?"_

 _Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Teman-temanku sudah, tapi aku belum. 24 tahun dan belum pernah merasakan namanya berciuman. Memalukan sekali, kan?" Astaga, apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura ketika ia mengingat perkataannya saat efek alkoholnya hilang?_

 _"Tidak. Kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik."_

 _"Omong kosong."_

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu merasakannya."_

 _Dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Sakura samar-samar merasakan benda lembut dan hangat pada bibirnya, lalu kedua matanya terpejam, membiarkan rasa gelenyar aneh pada hatinya. Tidak ada pagutan; hanya menempelkan bibir masing-masing–lebih tepatnya bibir Sasuke–untuk mengalirkan kehangatan dan menghantarkan sengatan listrik pada sekujur tubuh. Sasuke dapat merasakan samar-samar rasa alkohol dari Sakura. Luar biasa._

 _Ini hanya akan menyiksanya._

 _Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa perlu repot-repot beranjak, menatap mata Sakura yang masih terpejam, meresapi apa yang baru saja ia rasakan pada bibirnya. Bibir Sakura sangat lembut, dan sangat manis. Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat, membelai lembut surai merah muda yang sehalus sutra._

 _Emerald Sakura perlahan terbuka, begitu pula mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara parau, yang lengkap dengan umpatan. "Jadi… inikah rasanya berciuman? Hatiku seperti akan meledak–tck brengsek! Apa–yang baru saja kau–lakukan? Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"_

" _Apa aku juga telah mencuri hatimu?"_

 _Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Darahnya kian berdesir, dan kepalanya terus serasa berputar. Alkohol… dan Sasuke. Kombinasi terbaik untuk membuat jantung berhenti berdetak._

 _Bibir Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya berkata sepelan suara angin, "Itu adalah yang pertama untukku. Terima kasih, Sakura."_

 _Pipi Sakura semakin merona, pening dari alkohol kembali menguasainya, dan akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya kembali._

"Sasuke." Seseorang memanggil namanya setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, membuat lamunannya buyar. Tak perlu repot-repot menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa lagi pria yang berani membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuk selain kakaknya, dan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?"

"Pedas seperti biasa, _Ototou_." Pria yang berparas mirip dengan Sasuke itu tertawa renyah dan bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di dada, menonjolkan otot lengannya. _Ugh_.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya malas dan tak berminat. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihat adikku yang manis."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menyamping, membelakangi kakaknya yang selalu menjadi panutannya, tapi tidak dengan sifatnya itu. Ah, dasar Sasuke si _tsundere_.

"Kenapa semalam tidak pulang? Padahal aku merindukanmu." Itachi berjalan menuju meja kerja Sasuke, lalu duduk di kursi dan memutarnya hingga menghadap kasur. Wajahnya tak kalah tampan dengan adik di hadapannya. Terpahat sempurna. Jika saja ada gadis berada di dalam kamar itu, mungkin ia akan segera pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir di kedua hidungnya karena dikelilingi dua pria bak dewa Yunani.

"Aku tidur di apartemen."

"Oh." Hening sejenak, tapi Itachi kembali membuka mulutnya disertai seringaian. "Ah, aku merindukan Sakura. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik."

"Kau bersamanya semalam? Usai perjalanan bisnis? Kau memang luar biasa." Itachi menebak asal dengan senyum penuh bangga yang merekah di wajahnya dan bertepuk tangan. Apanya yang luar biasa?!

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya. Bagaimana kakaknya bisa tahu semalam ia bersama Sakura? Apa Itachi mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan menjadi cenayang? Sasuke memahami maksud terselubung dari pertanyaan kakaknya dan ia akan menjawab secara gamblang agar tak terus ditanyai.

"Aku tidak 'tidur' dengannya, jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

Itachi tertawa lagi, dan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Menggoda adiknya memang sangat menyenangkan. Sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke, meskipun wajah keduanya sangat mirip, hanya saja Itachi terlihat sedikit lebih tua, tapi tetap tampan dengan rona tegas dan berwibawa. Tentu saja, Itachi tetaplah seorang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak memikirkan itu. Jadi benar kau semalam bersamanya?" Itachi bertanya penuh selidik, masih lengkap dengan seringai mengerikannya. Kakaknya itu terlalu banyak bicara, membuat Sasuke menggerutu jengkel.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dia mabuk."

"Wow." Wow?

"Demi Tuhan, Itachi! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Sasuke nyaris berteriak frustasi. Ia berkata sungguh-sungguh—meskipun tidak sepenuhnya jujur karena ia sudah mencuri ciuman pertama Sakura, apalagi yang harus ia jelaskan? Apakah ini karma yang ia dapatkan karena sering menggoda Sakura dan membuatnya frustasi seperti yang sekarang ia rasakan? Mungkin jawabannya adalah, ya.

Dan tawa Itachi makin meledak, membuat Sasuke makin jengkel setiap detiknya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya menuju kasur Sasuke, lalu beralih duduk tepat di hadapan adiknya.

"Ya, ya. Aku percaya padamu. Jangan sentuh adik perempuanku yang imut, atau milikmu akan hancur di tanganku." Jari telunjuk Itachi mengarah pada bagian mulia, _ehm–_ milik Sasuke di bawah.

"Itachi." Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, ia menatap lurus pada jendela.

"Hn?" Lihat? Mereka sangat mirip, bahkan kata yang sering mereka ucapkan juga sama.

"Apa saham Uchiha di Konoha akan dibeli 70 persen?"

Dan tatapan jenaka Itachi berubah drastis 180 derajat. "Apa yang kau dengar dari Sabaku?"

"Jadi itu benar?"

"Tidak, jika anak putra Sabaku menempati posisi direktur dan mengubah pikiran ayahnya, itu tidak akan terjadi."

Hening. Terdengar helaan napas berat dari mulut Sasuke.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Author's Note**

 **Halo! Maafkan diriku baru sempat update chap ini dan aku ngerasa chap ini lebih pendek dari biasanya T.T gomen ne T.T jujur minggu ini sangat hectic akan laporan, jadi harus bisa curi-curi waktu buat ngetik T.T Anyway, semoga kalian suka chap ini meskipun pendek ya hehe. Terima kasih reviewnya para guest dan user lain! See you on the next chap!**


	6. Chapter 6: Did You Remember?

"Apa saham Uchiha di Konoha akan dibeli 70 persen?"

Dan tatapan jenaka Itachi berubah drastis 180 derajat. "Apa yang kau dengar dari Sabaku?"

"Jadi itu benar?"

"Tidak, jika anak putra Sabaku menempati posisi direktur dan mengubah pikiran ayahnya, itu tidak akan terjadi."

Hening. Terdengar helaan napas berat dari mulut Sasuke.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Ayase Nanjo**

.

.

Chapter 6

 _Did You Remember?_

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Oh, bagus sekali. Ini hari ketiga orang tua Sakura kembali ke LA untuk sementara waktu. Entah ada masalah apa dengan tempat bekerja ayahnya, yang jelas perusahaan itu membutuhkan Kizashi untuk kembali ke sana. Tentu saja ibunya ikut menemani ayahnya. _Hanya sebentar_ , itu yang ayahnya katakan. Dan sebentar dalam kamus ayahnya adalah lebih dari satu minggu.

Dan di sinilah ia, sarapan bersama kakaknya yang berwajah _baby face_ di kafe dekat kantor Uchiha. Sasori ingin sekali-sekali bersantai menikmati suasana pagi Konoha yang cukup padat di sebuah kafe yang nyaman bersama adiknya. Ia memilih kafe itu agar dekat dengan tempat kerja adiknya. Sasori yang mengantar dengan mobil miliknya. Wajah kakaknya cukup menarik perhatian para pelayanwanita dan para pelanggan yang terlihat masih _daun muda_.

Sakura benar-benar beruntung. Hidupnya dikelilingi pria-pria tampan. Sakura tak cukup peka untuk menyadarinya bahwa ia sialan beruntung. Sasori, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Gaara. Benar-benar sialan beruntung.

Sakura menaruh cangkir tehnya sedikit keras pada meja. "Bisakah kau memakai masker saja? Aku tak suka kita, lebih tepatnya kau, menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku tahu kau cukup tampan bagi mereka, tapi hal ini cukup membuat risih."

Sasori terkekeh manis usai meneguk kopi miliknya, membuat jantung para wanita itu berhenti berdetak sesaat. Aa, pengecualian Sakura. " _Sorry, but I can't help it._ "

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah dan kembali mengambil cangkir tehnya. "Kau jadi makin mirip dengan Sasuke, Kak. Tingkat percaya dirimu melewati _limit_." Ia kemudian menyesap teh _peppermint_ itu dengan perlahan, lalu berganti mengunyah _buttered scone,_ lalu kembali menyesap teh.

"Omong-omong Sakura," Sasori melahap sesuap _waffle_ sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Apa kau berkencan dengannya?"

Sakura nyaris saja tersedak teh dan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Siapa? Sasuke?"

Sasori mengangguk dan kembali mengunyah _waffle_ -nya. Sepiring _waffle_ hangat dan secangkir kopi di pagi hari memang paduan yang sempurna.

"Tidak mungkin! Pemikiran bodoh darimana?!" Ia kembali meletakkan cangkirnya dengan kasar pada meja dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras untuk membuat seisi kafe menoleh padanya. Sekarang pipinya terasa terbakar. Apa kakaknya sudah bosan hidup?

"Kau tak perlu semarah itu." Sasori menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangan yang bersandar pada meja. "Aku hanya merasa, si _raven_ menyukaimu. Maksudku, aku seorang pria. Aku tahu gerak-gerik seorang pria saat sedang bersama wanita yang disukainya."

Sesaat kemudian Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Keras sekali. Orang-orang yang berada di situ menatap sinis padanya dan berpikir, ' _Apa yang gadis genit itu lakukan? Cari perhatian?'_ Oh, kalian hanya tak tahu bahwa mereka adalah kakak-adik. Cemburu yang sia-sia.

"Kau bicara seolah sudah sering berkencan."

Kakaknya memang menyebalkan, tapi cukup bisa diandalkan untuk saling bercerita mengenai kehidupan cinta. Seingatnya, ia pernah bercerita mengenai dirinya yang menyukai Gaara- _senpai_. Dan seingatnya lagi, kakaknya pernah bercerita bahwa ia sudah pernah berkencan sebanyak tiga kali, termasuk kisah melodrama Sasori yang dikhianati salah satu kekasihnya yang berdarah campuran Jepang-Kanada, dan Sasori akhirnya pasrah ketika perempuan itu lebih memilih untuk bersama pria Kanada bertubuh gempal yang sebelumnya mendapat bogem mentah dari Sasori.

Sasori mendekati wajah Sakura dan berbisik pelan, "Asal kau tahu, anak kecil. Kakakmu ini sudah dewasa. Aku sudah berkencan puluhan kali tanpa kau ketahui. Aku sudah sangat-sangat berpengalaman."

Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya. "Apa kau sedang menghinaku?"

Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya dan tertawa lagi. Tapi Sasori dengan segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatap kaku Sakura saat adiknya mengajukan satu pertanyaan, "Kak, apa kau... em, itu... pernah tidur bersama kekasihmu?"

Sakura grogi untuk bertanya hal seperti itu. Sorot matanya berkata begitu. Sasori satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ceritakan mengenai hal pribadi. Sebenarnya ia malu dan takut kakaknya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Tapi rasa penasaran terlalu mendominasi dan ia perlu bertanya tentang itu untuk memahami tindak Sasuke pada malam itu, dan mengabaikan mata membulat Sasori yang seperti baru saja melihat makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Tepatnya Sasuke. Jujur saja, kau bertingkah aneh seminggu ini setelah kau mabuk dan diantar Sasuke. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Aku tidak akan bilang pada ayah atau ibu, aku janji."

Sakura segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan terkekeh garing, memberi tanda bahwa semua yang Sasori katakan tidak– _well_ , tidak sepenuhnya–benar. Terjadi sesuatu, ya. Tapi tidak seperti apa yang Sasori pikirkan. Sakura merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena salah memilih pertanyaan.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hanya tidur. Bukan 'tidur'. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Kakaknya adalah seorang pria dewasa, dan ia memakluminya. Dan Sakura kagum pada kejujuran Sasori–kakaknya tak pernah berbohong padanya, dan juga pengendalian diri Sasori. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya hanya tidur dengan kekasihnya dan tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menahan hasratnya semalaman penuh? Kakaknya perlu diberi penghargaan. Dan juga Sasuke.

"Kau akan lebih memahami ketika kau lebih dewasa." Sambung Sasori. "Tapi jangan coba-coba melakukannya! Dan juga aku punya prinsip: _tidak ada hubungan badan sebelum menikah._ Kau juga, Sakura. Terlebih kau seorang perempuan. Dari perspektifku, pria dilihat dari masa depannya, tapi wanita dilihat dari masa lalunya. Paham?"

Ia hendak membuka mulutnya kembali untuk melanjutkan acara mencecar adik kesayangannya itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat pintu kafe terbuka dan menampakkan sosok dingin yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Panjang umur." Sasori berkata pelan dan berseringai dengan mata yang tetap melihat pria tampan yang baru saja masuk, namun pendengaran Sakura tetap menangkap ucapan kakaknya.

Kepala merah muda itu berbalik ke belakang menatap pintu, dan sedetik kemudian terkejut luar biasa. Ia menatap horor si vampir pucat itu. Seketika napasnya tercekat, oksigen terasa menipis di sekitarnya.

Sial. Seribu sial untuknya. Sial sial sial! _Kurang ajar!_ Sakura mengeluarkan umpatan pertamanya hari ini. Sangat baik untuk memulai hari.

Sakura sudah mati-matian menghindari Sasuke beberapa hari, dan berhasil, sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu tanpa sengaja di kafe. Semenjak kejadian 'itu'.

Ya, Sakura mengingatnya.

Mengingatnya dengan sangat-sangat baik. Untuk kali ini, ia merutuki daya ingatnya yang lumayan tinggi.

Ingatan itu tiba saat keesokan harinya ketika ia sedang makan siang di sofa bersama Sasori sembari menonton drama ber _genre_ _romance_ - _fantasy_ yang menampilkan adegan ciuman antara seorang wanita yang menjadi peri dan kekasih prianya yang seorang manusia. Tiba-tiba saja kilatan memori tentang apa yang terjadi pada malam itu berputar secara otomatis. Ia tersedak berkali-kali dan hampir mengeluarkan seluruh isi makanan dari perutnya.

Sasuke, dan racauan bodohnya–yang lebih tepatnya pengakuan bodohnya pada Sasuke di malam itu. Dan… ciuman pertamanya! Astaga. Si brengsek mesum itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya! Darahnya selalu berdesir dan pipinya memanas tak terkontrol jika ia mengingat hal itu. Ia sudah tak tahu harus menaruh wajahnya di mana jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Haruskah ia tinggalkan wajahnya di lemari?

Sakura menjadi benci setengah mati dengan alkohol.

Tapi Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Apa maksud perkataannya waktu itu sesaat setelah ia mencium Sakura? Pria itu mencuri hatinya? Tch, mengingatnya saja membuat jantung Sakura kembali berdetak tak normal. Pria itu benar-benar brengsek. Si brengsek yang terlalu mempesona, dan sial lagi, Sakura tidak dapat mengelaknya.

Sakura dengan cepat membalikkan kembali kepalanya, lalu merunduk menempelkan keningnya pada meja, berharap dengan begitu wajahnya dapat tersembunyi dan Sasuke tak akan melihatnya.

Sayang sekali, rambut merah mudanya terlalu mencolok, membuat Sasuke dapat mengenali sosoknya secepat kilat. Sangat jarang orang di Konoha yang mewarnai rambut dengan warna merah muda, dan rambut merah muda Sakura sulit untuk didapatkan secara imitasi. Terlebih Sasori memanggil nama si pria tampan itu dan melambaikan tangannya, mengundang Sasuke untuk sarapan bersama.

Sakura sangat panik. Otaknya berhenti bekerja untuk sesaat _. 'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Sasori mendongak dan membuka mulutnya saat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. "Sendirian?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Duduklah, pesan sesukamu. Aku yang traktir."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada Sakura yang sedang 'bersembunyi'.

"Entahlah. Tanyakan sendiri saja, Sasuke." Bibir Sasori berkedut menahan senyum.

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja mereka membawa catatan dan buku menu. "I-ini buku menunya, ingin pesan langsung atau melihat-lihat menu terlebih dahulu?" Wajahnya merona melihat ada dua pria tampan di pagi hari. Pemandangan pagi yang indah.

Sasuke menunjuk Sasori. "Samakan dengannya." Ia bahkan belum membuka buku menu.

"B-baiklah, mohon ditunggu pesanannya." Ucapan wanita itu hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Sasuke. Terdengar bisik-bisik dari pelayan wanita lain, dengan tatapan lapar yang ditujukan pada Sasori dan Sasuke.

Sakura masih pada posisi 'bersembunyi'nya. Ia bahkan merasa sangat sulit untuk bernapas. Kenapa kakaknya malah mengajak Sasuke duduk bersama?

"Sakura, kau tidur?"

Jelas tidak! Kakaknya ini bodoh atau bagaimana?

Ia menyerah. Baiklah! Hadapi secara jantan, meskipun Sakura seorang wanita. Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kaku pada Sasori.

"Ah iya, aku mengantuk, hehe."

"Pemalas." Akhirnya keluar juga olokan Sasuke. Ingatkan Sakura untuk memberinya pukulan ketika mereka keluar dari kafe.

Kali ini Sakura memilih diam, tak menanggapi Sasuke. Ia masih merasa sangat canggung jika harus bicara dengannya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa terlihat begitu santai? Padahal pada malam itu Sasuke mengaku bahwa itu juga ciuman pertamanya. Apa Sasuke berbohong?

Ah, hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Tunggu! Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya ilusi. Ilusi. ' _Aku tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak._ ' Sakura terus menerus mensugesti dirinya dalam hati, meskipun ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil.

Sasori melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah porselen adiknya. "Sakura?"

"Y-ya, Kak?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Ah itu... A-aku..."

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?" Sasuke menyela ucapan Sakura dengan seringai, dan Sasuke dihadiahi injakan pada kakinya di bawah meja. Sasuke meringis. Ia tahu, sangat tahu tentang apa yang Sasuke bicarakan hanya dengan tiga kata singkat. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sasuke tak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar bertele-tele, tapi herannya masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyeruput segelas kopi di kafe.

Kekesalan Sakura mulai mencapai puncaknya. Pria itu luar biasa arogan dan tidak mengenal kekalahan. Ia tahu itu. Sasuke yang salah di sini, tapi kenapa Sakura yang merasa kalah? Sakura berkata pelan nyaris mendesis, "Bisakah kau diam?"

Alis Sasori bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku mencuri–"

Secepat kilat Sakura dengan sigap membekap mulut Sasuke. "Sasuke mencuri _sandwich_ -ku diam-diam waktu itu! Ya, hehe. Aku masih marah padanya." Dan Sakura tertawa garing. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa dengan santainya akan mengungkap hal itu di depan kakaknya? Apa Sasuke sudah kehilangan kewarasannya?

Sasori menatap mereka dengan tatapan curiga, tentu saja. Tapi Sakura tak begitu baik hati untuk memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara ia dan Sasuke. Seperti yang pernah Sasuke pikirkan saat membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya, berkata jujur mengenai hal itu namanya bunuh diri.

Sakura melepaskan bekapannya ketika pesanan pria itu tiba di meja mereka, melambaikan aroma manis khas _waffle_ dengan _maple syrup_ dan aroma kental kopi yang menggelitik hidung. "Makanlah dalam diam, Sasuke."

"Aku akan makan dalam diam."

.

.

.

Tujuan Sakura saat ini adalah menuju kafetaria di gedung Uchiha untuk membeli pudding karamel yang menjadi favoritnya semenjak hari pertama ia bekerja. Tapi langkahnya bersungut-sungut, mengingat si raven terus mengikutinya, bahkan saat ia dengan sengaja memutar jalan lewat taman untuk memastikan apakah pria itu hanya kebetulan ke arah yang sama dengannya atau benar-benar mengikutinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku, Uchiha- _san_?" Sakura berujar dan menghentikan langkahnya. Panggilan sopannya pada Sasuke kembali terdengar di detik ia menginjakkan kaki di gedung Uchiha.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu."

"Kau jelas mengikutiku. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke mengulum senyum. Senyum meremehkan. Senyum yang membuat para wanita di luar sana menjerit menginginkan, tapi hanya Sakura yang dapat melihatnya. "Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Dia memang luar biasa mempesona, tapi juga luar biasa menjengkelkan. Wanita-wanita di luar sana akan menjerit histeris melihat senyuman licik Sasuke, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Dan sepertinya hanya Sakura yang mengetahui sisi menyebalkan Sasuke. Bagaimana jika para penggemar wanita itu tahu sifat asli Sasuke? Apa mereka akan menobatkan diri dengan gelar penggemar paling setia?

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Aku bukan cenayang." Sakura kepalang kesal, dan melupakan panggilan sopannya.

"Apa kau menghindariku?" Sasuke bergerak maju, mendekati Sakura hingga jarak mereka tersisa sejengkal.

Sakura mundur selangkah. "T-tidak. Kenapa harus?"

"Apa karena ciuman itu?"

 _Bingo_ , Sasuke. Tepat sekali. Tapi Sakura mungkin lebih memilih untuk merobek mulutnya dibandingkan berkata jujur mengenai hal itu pada Sasuke.

Bukan, Sakura bukannya marah. Marah hanya karena kehilangan ciuman pertama? Che, terlalu kekanakan. Ia hanya sangat terkejut, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap di depan Sasuke dengan jantung yang terus berdetak dengan irama tak normal.

Jadi ia memilih untuk menghindarinya.

"T-tentu saja tidak!" Sakura terus beringsut mundur yang diikuti langkah maju Sasuke, dan tanpa sadar ia terpojok di dinding gudang terpencil yang berisi peralatan berkebun. Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau berbohong." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura, membuat bulu kuduk sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Bahkan suara bisikannya terdengar sangat menggoda. Pria itu seperti manipulator. Manipulator gila, cerdas, kaya, dan luar biasa tampan. Sebuah paket lengkap yang menggiurkan.

"Aku–" napas Sakura tersendat, "tidak berbohong."

"Ya, kau berbohong. Kau selalu menggigit bibirmu jika kau sedang berbohong. Aku bukan baru mengenalmu sehari-dua hari, Sakura." Salah satu lengan Sasuke melingkar pada pinggang Sakura, dan napasnya tersentak ketika pria itu meremas lembut kemeja yang membalut pinggangnya.

Sakura melebarkan matanya dan menatap tak percaya pada kedua _onyx_ di hadapannya. Sasuke sangat pandai memutar balikkan fakta. Ia mengingat hampir segala hal, dan dari seluruh ingatan itu, seharusnya Sakura mengingat kecerdikan Sasuke.

Salah satu tangan bebas Sasuke ditangkupkan pada pipi pualam gadis di hadapannya, menggerakkan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Membuat pertahanan Sakura yang ia bangun sekokoh dinding kastil, runtuh perlahan.

"Sakura, dengar, aku... Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku lancang sekali waktu itu. Aku kehilangan kendali."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, pertahanan Sakura benar-benar runtuh.

Seharusnya ia marah. Marah dan memukul Sasuke berulang-ulang. Pria itu mencuri ciumannya. Sering menyentuhnya sembarangan tanpa izin. Dan jika Sakura ingin, ia bisa saja melaporkan pada polisi dengan tuduhan pelecehan. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Ia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang dilengkapi semburat. Menatap kedua _onyx_ yang meredup dari perasaan bersalah.

Apa ada yang salah dengan perasaannya?

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, Sasuke. Aku jadi terlihat seperti pihak yang jahat." Sakura terkekeh masam dan menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu Sasuke, mencoba mencairkan suasana, yang nyatanya sama sekali tak berhasil. Sasuke bahkan menunjukannya raut wajah yang bersalah, yang mana tak akan pernah ia dapati jika Sasuke bersama orang lain.

"Sakura."

Sakura kembali menatap kedua manik kelam–yang sangat mempesona dan menjerat dirinya, seperti daya magnet. "Hm?"

" _Teme_? Sakura- _chan_?" Seperti suara Naruto? Celaka! Mereka kenal suara itu. Benar-benar suara milik si kuning berisik!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat sepi? Astaga! Seharusnya aku sudah tahu dari tindakanmu saat Sakura mabuk, Sasuke. Kalian pasti berkencan." Naruto berkata dengan nada menuduh dan berjalan mendekati dua manusia yang sedang memojokkan diri dengan kedua tangan yang dipenuhi tas _bento_ yang diduga pemberian Hinata karena berwarna ungu dengan corak bunga lavender.

Sontak Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke hingga mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia memaksa untuk membuat dirinya tak penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke katakan sebelum si berisik itu datang dan memergoki mereka layaknya melihat pasangan yang dimabuk gairah dan bermesraan tanpa mengenal tempat. Astaga! Mereka bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih!

"Apa kalian sedang berbuat mesum? Astaga Sasuke! Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering menonton film porno! Lihat, Sakura- _chan_ jadi ketakutan!"

Dan Sakura tersedak hebat oleh air liurnya sendiri. Mulut Naruto nyaris sama frontalnya dengan mulut Sasuke, dan mungkin filter pada mulut Naruto lebih rusak. Mereka punya satu kesamaan. Tak heran mereka berdua dapat berteman baik meskipun kepribadian mereka berbanding terbalik. Tapi film porno memang selalu membuat para pria berteman baik, kan?

Tanpa ragu Sasuke memberikan kepalan keras pada kepala kuning itu. Sepertinya kepala Naruto akan membengkak sebesar bola tenis malam ini.

.

.

.

Ruang rapat saat ini sedang dalam suasana yang cukup mencekam. Pembahasan mengenai pembelian saham oleh Sabaku cukup alot selama 2 jam sampai suasana seketika hening. Satu penyebabnya, pemilik utama Uchiha Group mendadak datang dan masuk tanpa pemberitahuan apapun sebelumnya, dan para anggota rapat seperti baru saja tersambar petir.

Uchiha Fugaku.

Pria itu langsung menduduki salah satu bangku yang berada di dekat pintu tanpa sepatah kata, bersama dengan salah satu asistennya yang bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Ia tetap tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun , sampai sekretaris Sasuke yang berambut perak, Kakashi, mulai kembali angkat bicara untuk mempersilahkan melanjutkan rapat. Tapi sesuai perkiraan, tak ada yang membuka mulut.

Satu-satunya yang saat ini berani untuk tetap berbicara tegap dan menatap langsung mata pria berkharisma tinggi di ruangan dingin itu hanya putra bungsunya. "Aku akan membiarkan perusahaan Uchiha dan Sabaku tetap bekerja sama, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan saham dibeli. Tidak hingga 70 persen, dan tidak hanya 1 persen sekalipun."

Pria yang memiliki surai dan mata kelam yang sama dengan Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan putranya, dan anggota rapat lainnya hanya dapat meneguk liur mereka tertahan. Mereka seperti sedang mengikuti simulasi menyusun strategi perang dan mendengar para jenderal yang tengah beradu argumen.

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Sabaku hanya ingin mengambil perusahaan ini secara perlahan. Dan langkah pertamanya adalah dengan membeli saham."

Fugaku menarik sedikit kedua sudut bibirnya. "Darimana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat, dan menggenggam kertas-kertas bahan rapat–yang dipersiapkan Sakura dan timnya minggu lalu dengan erat. "Aku bertemu dengan putra bungsunya, Sabaku Gaara."

Sasuke secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan rival masa lalunya itu–yang kemungkinan akan menjadi rivalnya juga saat ini, di sebuah supermarket beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia hendak membeli persediaan tomat dan daging untuk di apartemennya karena ia tahu hidupnya akan kembali sibuk dan pulang ke rumah hanya akan memakan waktu. Mereka bertemu saat Sasuke sedang mengantre di kasir, dan Gaara tiba-tiba saja mengajak Sasuke untuk berbicara di depan supermarket.

Gaara tak berbasa-basi. Ia langsung memberitahu Sasuke bahwa ia harus siap kehilangan perusahaannya. Sabaku Rasa, Ayahnya, tidak puas hanya dengan sekedar bekerja sama. Sebagai salah satu opsi, ayahnya menginginkan Gaara dengan tingkat intelegensi yang tinggi melebihi kedua kakaknya untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya dengan harapan dapat meningkatkan perusahaan mereka tanpa harus menghancurkan _tali persahabatan_ antar perusahaan–dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Tapi Gaara enggan. Perusahaan hanya akan membuatnya menjadi budak korporat ayahnya yang ambisius. Jauh lebih ambisius dibandingkan dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia terlanjur mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai dosen.

"Aku ingin pembahasan ini mencapai kesimpulan pada rapat selanjutnya. Tetapkan keputusanmu, Sasuke. Jangan berbuat gegabah dan menghancurkan pilar yang sudah kita bangun dengan baik. Aku percaya padamu." Dengan ucapan sedingin es itu, Fugaku melangkah keluar dari ruangan, mengabaikan Sasuke yang menarik napas keras.

"Ingin tetap dilanjutkan, Sasuke- _san_?" Bisik Kakashi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hening sejenak dan menatap kosong pada dinding. "Tunda sampai rapat berikutnya."

Kakashi kembali beranjak ke podium dan berbicara tegas. "Baiklah. Rapat hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Pembahasan selanjutnya akan dibicarakan pada rapat berikutnya. Rapat dibubarkan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hai hai! Ayase Nanjo kembali! Maaf sekali updatenya lama (kayaknya selalu nulis kata-kata ini di A/N di setiap chapter ya? XD) tapi diriku benar-benar lagi susah nyari waktu buat ngetik karena diriku sedang UTS T.T**

 **Ohya, jangan berharap konflik yang berat ya, karena aku lebih menitik beratkan pada main chara di sini, dan konflik lainnya hanya jadi pelengkap supaya ga 'bosenin'. Cukup kuliahku aja yang berat, ff-ku jangan XD**

 **Anyway, terima kasih untuk fave dan follownya ya minna-san! Dan terima kasih sekali untuk yang meninggalkan review (kubalas di pm seperti biasa ya) dan juga untuk guest, terima kasih reviewnya! Semoga kalian suka chap ini ya. See you on the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confused

"Ingin tetap dilanjutkan, Sasuke- _san_?" Bisik Kakashi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hening sejenak dan menatap kosong pada dinding. "Tunda sampai rapat berikutnya."

Kakashi kembali beranjak ke podium dan berbicara tegas. "Baiklah. Rapat hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Pembahasan selanjutnya akan dibicarakan pada rapat berikutnya. Rapat dibubarkan."

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Ayase Nanjo**

.

.

Chapter 7

 _Confused_

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Ah, akhirnya jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Waktunya pulang. Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya di kursi kerjanya. Berjam-jam menatap layar komputer membuat matanya lelah dan bokongnya panas. Ia menyambar tasnya dan beranjak keluar ruang kerjanya setelah pamit dan melambaikan tangan pada rekan-rekannya.

Sepertinya sedikit _snack_ sore akan membuat perutnya kegirangan. _Minimarket_ di dekat halte bus adalah tujuan selanjutnya setelah kakinya melangkah keluar dari wilayah kekuasaan Uchiha. Lagipula, daripada diam termenung menunggu bus, lebih baik menumpang ruangan dingin di _minimarket_ , bukan?

Ia memilih-milih beberapa bungkus keripik kentang, satu botol minuman bersoda berperisa _sarsaparilla_ , satu bar cokelat dengan kacang almond, satu sosis siap makan berukuran jumbo, dan satu cup ramen instan. Membayar dengan cepat, menyeduh ramennya, lalu duduk di kursi dalam ruangan yang menghadap ke jalanan. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan belanjaannya. Ia hanya berniat untuk mengemil, tapi justru membeli camilan yang cukup mengenyangkan.

Sakura makan dengan khidmat, ramennya hampir habis dan ia menyeruput kuahnya langsung dari _cup_ tanpa memedulikan sekitar dan terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Sakura?"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!–Eh? Gaara- _senpai_?"

"Maaf maaf. Kau kaget ya?" Pria berambut merah itu tertawa pelan hingga matanya menyipit, membentuk _eye smile_ yang manis dan Sakura cukup tertegun melihatnya.

"Sedang apa _Senpai_ di sini? Tidak mengajar?"

"Aku sedang libur, dan juga tadi ada urusan di sekitar sini, lalu membeli minum dan kebetulan melihatmu. Boleh duduk bersama?"

"Aa, silahkan." Ucap Sakura dan ia menarik salah satu kursi di sebelahnya, lalu Gaara duduk dan meminum sebotol teh berperisa leci di tangannya.

"Jadi… bagaimana rasanya kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Gaara.

"Senang rasanya kembali ke rumah. Keripik kentang?" Sakura menyodorkan sebungkus keripik kentang rasa _barbeque,_ tapi Gaara menolaknya dengan mengucap _terima kasih_. Sakura mengunyah keripiknya, lalu melanjutkan bicara. "Aku paling merindukan makanan Jepang. Sulit untuk mendapatkan rasa yang _authentic_ di LA."

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah. Pikiranmu selalu tertuju pada makanan."

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan Gaara. Benar juga, dirinya selalu menyukai pembahasan tentang makanan dan hampir selalu mengunyah 24 jam.

"Ah, tapi ada yang berubah. Kau semakin cantik." Gaara mengulum senyum melihat Sakura yang menghentikan tawanya lalu tersipu.

Gaara terus menatap wajah Sakura. Dulu Sakura hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang gemar menonton _sparing_ basket antara tim Gaara dan tim Sasuke di lapangan dekat rumah Sakura pada sore hari sembari memakan es krim. Ia teringat dengan Sakura yang selalu berteriak nyaring, "Gaara- _senpai, semangat!_ " dan juga Sakura yang selalu bersungut-sungut ketika Sasuke menyeretnya pulang karena matahari sudah tenggelam.

Sekarang ia sudah dewasa, dan menjadi wanita cantik.

Dan sepertinya sifat Sakura yang kekanakan sudah hilang, menjelma menjadi sosok yang menawan dengan pakaian kantornya yang sedikit membentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Sakura benar-benar mempesona.

Ia juga teringat racauan Sakura pada Sasuke di restoran pada malam itu. Saat Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri terlelap bersender di bahunya, dan berkata bahwa dirinya kecewa tidak menjadikan Sakura kekasihnya sebelas tahun lalu. Gaara hanya tersenyum geli mengingatnya. Bukan Gaara tak menyukainya, memang hanya _cinta monyet_ , tapi saat itu Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk berpacaran, jadi Gaara berniat untuk menunggu satu atau dua tahun lagi.

Tapi ketika Gaara merasa sudah siap, Sakura justru pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan mereka tidak pernah saling berkomunikasi.

Jadi Gaara masih memendam perasaannya hingga saat ini.

Sakura kembali mengontrol diri dan bertanya heran pada Gaara yang melamun. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, _Senpai_?"

"Aa, tidak. Hanya teringat janji untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku sebelas tahun lalu."

Sakura terlonjak kaget untuk kedua kalinya dan pipinya memerah malu. " _Se-senpai_ masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?"

 _Ugh._ Sakura malu sekali. Sakura merasa sangat konyol sekarang di hadapan Gaara. Dari seluruh tingkah kekanakannya, mengagumi Gaara secara terang-terangan adalah hal yang paling kekanakkan. Dan bodoh. Dan memalukan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Gaara mengingatnya!

"A-ah, itu… jangan dipikirkan, _Senpai_. Aku bercanda soal itu." Sakura terkekeh garing dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sebenarnya memikirkannya. Kau tahu, aku tidak menjadikan kekasihmu saat itu karena kau masih terlalu kecil–maksudku kita. Jadi, karena kau sudah cukup umur, bagaimana jika kita bertemu lagi beberapa kali sampai kita saling mengenal lebih baik?"

"Ya?" Kata yang baru saja Sakura lontarkan bukan pernyataan, melainkan pertanyaan.

"Kencan denganku selama seminggu, bagaimana?"

Dan Sakura terbatuk-batuk hebat setelahnya. Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan? Apa Gaara sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena terlalu pusing menjinakkan para mahasiswa di kampus? Ini tidak masuk akal.

Gaara tanpa diduga datang kembali di kehidupannya setelah sebelas tahun berlalu, dan secara tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan. Kejadian yang tak berselang lama setelah Sasuke mencium dirinya. Takdir sedang mempermainkannya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" Gaara kembali bertanya ketika tak langsung mendapat respon.

" _Se-senpai_ … itu… aku–" belum selesai Sakura bicara, ponselnya berdering nyaring dari tasnya. Ia meminta izin pada Gaara untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Deretan nomor terpampang pada layar ponselnya. Nomor tak dikenal. "Halo, Haruno Sakura di sini."

" _Kau di mana?"_ Terdengar suara pria dari seberang telepon. Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar bagi Sakura. Suara _baritone_ khas yang arogan dan dingin.

Sasuke!

"Sasuke?"

 _"Hn."_

"Aku di _minimarket_ dekat halte. Ada apa?"

 _"Tunggu di situ. Sebentar lagi akan hujan. Aku akan menjemputmu. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan tiba."_ Dengan begitu saja, sambungan terputus secara sepihak. Ck, seperti biasa. Si arogan yang luar biasa pemaksa.

Tapi bagaimana caranya pria itu mendapat nomor ponselnya? Ah, benar. Pasti dari biodata diri yang ia lampirkan untuk Sasuke di tempat kerja. Dan pula, kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin menjemput Sakura? Padahal ia bisa naik bus dan tidak akan kehujanan. Astaga, Sakura mendapat banyak sekali kejutan hari ini.

"Dasar iblis pemaksa!" Sakura menggeram sendiri sembari menatap layar ponselnya.

"Sasuke? Kenapa dia?" tanya Gaara.

"Tiba-tiba dia ingin menjemputku. Aneh sekali dia itu."

Lalu Gaara hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Apa Sasuke selangkah lebih maju darinya? Tapi maaf, Gaara tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Ia tidak akan mundur tanpa berusaha terlebih dahulu. Keras kepala dan penuh ambisi.

"Jadi… apa jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

Sakura cukup bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba berkencan dengan pria yang kau kagumi belasan tahun lalu tanpa ada kontak sekalipun? Tidak kah akan terasa sangat canggung? Lagipula, itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu. Tapi tak memungkiri jika rasa itu bisa saja akan kembali seiring Sakura yang terus bersama Gaara jika mereka benar-benar menjalani kencan singkat itu.

Tapi, bukan itu yang Sakura inginkan.

"Aa, itu… akan kupikirkan nanti, _Senpai_."

Gaara hanya tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah. Bagaimana jika dimulai dengan saling bertukar nomor ponsel?" Oh, dia benar-benar seorang yang sangat pandai dalam tawar-menawar. Usahanya cukup gigih, perlu diapresiasi.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, lalu memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Gaara. Gaara menelepon nomor ponselnya dan Sakura dengan iseng mengangkat panggilan Gaara. "Halo, apakah aku mengenalmu?"

"Tentu saja. Simpan nomor pria tampan ini, oke?"

Sakura hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan _senpai_ -nya. Ia dengan segera memutuskan panggilan dan menyimpan nomor Gaara pada ponselnya. Gaara adalah pria yang hangat dan sangat ramah. Sisi lain dari sifatnya yang ambisius. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Eh? Kenapa jadi membandingkan Gaara dengan si arogan itu?

"Sepertinya akan hujan, aku harus pulang. Kau yakin tak ingin pulang bersamaku? Aku bawa mobil, kau tidak akan kehujanan." Tawar Gaara.

"Ah, terima kasih tawarannya, tapi sebaiknya aku bersama Sasuke saja. Jika tidak, ia akan terus mengomel seperti nenek-nenek." Sakura kembali bersungut-sungut ketika teringat wajah Sasuke yang sedang mengomelinya.

Gaara bangkit lalu menepuk pelan kepala Sakura. Sakura kembali tersipu. Gaara melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum di wajahnya sebelum keluar dari pintu _minimarket_. Sakura sendirian lagi. Ia kembali melirik jam di tangannya. Sudah 8 menit berlalu sejak Sasuke meneleponnya. Keadaan di luar terlihat sangat mendung, dan sepertinya benar-benar akan turun hujan.

Ia memerhatikan Gaara yang sesaat melempar senyum padanya sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Sakura termenung menatap jendela. Saat ini pikirannya dipenuhi dua pria yang berbeda warna rambut itu. Sakura tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria seperti Gaara dan Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura tidak mengerti jalan pikiran hampir seluruh para pria. Mereka sangat sulit untuk dibaca, mereka rumit, dan selalu penuh kejutan. Terutama Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke lagi.

Ia kembali melihat jam di tangannya. Kemana pria itu? Sudah lewat 15 menit.

Harusnya ia menolak saja ajakan Sasuke dan naik bus tadi. Hujan semakin besar, dan Sakura tak mungkin ke halte sekarang karena ia tak membawa payung. Menaiki bus dalam keadaan basah kuyup bukanlah ide yang bagus. Ia hanya akan memberikan pemandangan gratis dirinya dengan pakaian dalam yang menembus kemeja basahnya ke penumpang bus.

Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi bahkan jika itu adalah hal terakhir yang harus ia lakukan.

Hujan tak menandakan akan reda dalam waktu dekat, dan mulai terdengar suara guntur yang cukup keras, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berjalan dengan payung mereka di tangan, dan sesaat kemudian matanya melebar melihat sosok yang dikenalnya keluar dari mobil mewahnya, berlari dalam keadaan basah kuyup ke dalam _minimarket_.

' _Apa yang dia pikirkan?'_ Sakura membatin kemudian membawa kantong plastik berisi belanjaannya dan berlari menyusul Sasuke di pintu _minimarket_.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke! Kenapa tidak meneleponku saja? Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke mobilmu! Kau basah kuyup begini!" Omel Sakura. Sesaat ia melupakan rasa canggung yang menyelimutinya, beralih pada rasa iba pada pria di hadapannya.

Sasuke menyapu rambut basah bagian depannya ke belakang, lalu memberikan Sakura jas berwarna hitam miliknya yang ia dekap daritadi untuk melindungi jas itu dari hujan. "Aku hanya punya ini. Pakailah untuk menutupi kepalamu."

Sakura mengurut pelipisnya. Sungguh, pria ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Itu mahal, Sasuke. Jika aku merusaknya, aku tak akan bisa membayarnya bahkan dengan gajiku selama setahun. Simpan saja. Aku tak masalah basah kuyup sepertimu. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau bodoh? Kau kehujanan!"

"Di sini dingin, Sakura. Cepat pakai dan ayo ke mobilku."

"Kau saja yang pakai."

"Sakura."

"Sudah kubilang kau saja yang pakai."

"Sakura." Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

"Bajumu basah!"

"Cepat pakai atau aku akan menciummu lagi di sini."

Skak mat!

Sakura diam tak membalas ucapan Sasuke. Menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang melebar. Dia sinting. Sasuke benar-benar sinting.

Sudah dapat dikonfirmasi, mulutnya memang tidak mempunyai filter. Bagaimana bisa dia ingin menciumnya sesuka hati, dan tanpa perasaan yang terlibat? Bukankah ciuman dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi? Apa Sasuke bahkan menyukainya? Ia hanya selalu membuat kesal dan melakukan tindakan senonoh padanya yang Sakura pikir menurut Sasuke hanya gurauan.

Gurauan yang sangat tidak sehat bagi Sakura dan jantungnya yang malang.

Wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan kesal yang bercampur menjadi satu. Segera Sakura menyambar jas di tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, menaruhnya di atas kepala dan melebarkannya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan maksud membuat tubuhnya ikut terlindungi dari hujan.

"Kau bisa dengan mudahnya berkata ingin menciumku ketika kau bahkan tak menyukaiku. Apa bermain dengan perasaanku begitu menyenangkan untukmu?" Sakura berucap tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke sedikitpun.

Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke, dan tak lagi memedulikan pria itu yang terdiam menatap kosong pada punggungnya saat ia mulai menembus derasnya hujan menuju mobil hitam Sasuke di depan _minimarket_.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya. Hujan deras membuat para pengendara lebih hati-hati dan mengendarai kendaraan mereka lebih lambat. Suasana di dalam mobil mewah yang Sakura tumpangi terlewat hening. Keheningan yang menyebalkan. Sakura tak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Hanya suara hujan dari luar yang terdengar.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut sejak mereka berangkat dari _minimarket_. Apalagi ketika Sakura mengingat ucapannnya pada Sasuke sebelum ia keluar dari _minimarket_. Ia berkata dengan spontan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar membingungkan.

Mereka berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan membuat Sakura menoleh heran.

"Sudah sampai."

 _Oh_.

Ia bahkan tak sadar mobil itu sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Ia menatap wajah datar Sasuke, lalu pandangannya turun ke kemeja Sasuke yang basah. Pahatan tubuh Sasuke tidak dapat tertutupi lagi oleh seonggok kain kemeja yang basah menembus tubuhnya. Sakura meneguk liurnya.

 _'Tidak sekarang, pikiran liar. Ini bukan saat yang tepat.'_ Ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali fokus.

"Masuklah dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Ujar Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan langsung–"

"Masuk atau aku akan menggores mobil mahalmu dengan kunci rumahku."

Detik setelahnya Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya, dan Sakura tersenyum puas. Sakura berlenggang masuk ke dalam rumah, dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Satu pertanyaan yang ada di benak Sasuke begitu memasuki perkarangan rumah minimalis itu, kemana Sasori? Mobilnya tak terlihat di garasi.

"Di mana kakakmu?"

"Ah, dia baru saja akan melakukan operasi. Sepertinya tidak pulang. Operasi itu butuh waktu lima jam."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi Sakura. Dasar irit bicara.

"Sasuke, mau menumpang mandi? Aku bisa meminjamkanmu baju dan celana Saso- _nii_." Sakura bertanya sembari meletakkan jas milik Sasuke di hanger mantel dengan sangat hati-hati. Menggoresnya sedikit maka akan menguras seluruh tabungannya.

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri dan mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja di tempat, mengabaikan mata membulat dan wajah memerah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Membuka baju."

"M-maksudku kenapa di sini?!"

"Memang kenapa?"

Memang kenapa? Wah, pria itu memang tak memiliki akal sehat. Sasuke melanjutkan membuka kemejanya, dan wow. Wow.

Sialan. Apa yang baru saja ia lihat?

Rambut basah, wajah tampan, lengan berotot, dada bidang, dan perut _six pack_. Bukan badan seperti binaragawan yang memiliki otot berlebihan. Semuanya mempunyai proporsi yang pas dengan keseluruhan tubuh Sasuke. Demi Dewa Neptunus, tubuh pria itu terlalu bagus untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa teman masa kecilnya akan menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang dapat membangkitkan _pheromone_. Ia sangat berharap saat ini hidungnya tidak mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura dengan kesal mendorong punggung telanjang Sasuke menuju kamar mandi dan–astaga tangan Sakura serasa terbakar–dan langsung menutup pintu itu dengan kasar. Mati-matian ia menahan debar jantungnya agar tak terdengar telinganya.

"Dasar sinting!"

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah terlihat lebih segar. Ia mengenakan kaos polos putih dan celana pendek selutut bermotif kotak-kotak, tentu milik Sasori yang beruntungnya muat di badan Sasuke. Kemeja dan bajunya yang basah sudah diletakkan di kantung plastik. Ia berjalan santai dan menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa di ruang tv, mengusap-usap asal rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di leher.

Sakura yang sudah mengganti bajunya menghampiri Sasuke dengan nampan di tangannya, membawa dua cangkir teh hijau hangat yang masih mengepul dan sekaleng biskuit gandum. Sakura menyalakan tv untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang mulai menyebar. Ingat, mereka hanya berdua di rumah itu.

"Minum dulu tehnya. Jasmu kau saja yang cuci, aku takut merobeknya." Ucap Sakura seraya memberikan Sasuke cangkir teh.

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Itu... terima kasih. Jasnya." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama."

"Bagaimana rapat tadi? Kudengar Paman Fugaku tiba-tiba datang." Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cukup kacau."

Sakura meringis pelan. "Ya, itu terlihat di wajahmu. Apa saham benar-benar akan dijual?"

"Aku belum tahu. Bisakah tidak membahas masalah kantor di sini? Mual sekali rasanya." Dengus Sasuke.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali. Lihatlah, kau bahkan nyaris mempunyai kerutan mata yang sama dengan Itachi- _nii_. Kutebak kau bertengkar dengan Paman Fugaku. Ya kan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura tak ditanggapi Sasuke. Pria itu dengan tenang menyesap tehnya dengan kaki yang disilang dan punggung tegapnya bersandar nyaman pada sofa. Suasanya kembali hening di antara mereka berdua, dan suara tv hanya menjadi _background music_.

Sepertinya Sasuke sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang buruk, dan Sakura tak ingin meresikokan jidatnya menjadi merah dari sentilan dengan terus mencecar Sasuke berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hachi!"

Sakura berjengit kaget, lalu tawanya meledak. Sasuke baru saja bersin dan terlihat lucu sekali. Seperti anak kecil yang polos. Sangat menggemaskan. Mungkin Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pria yang dapat terlihat seksi dan menggemaskan dalam satu waktu. Ah tidak, Sakura melupakan sosok Sasori.

"Mau makan malam?" Tawar Sakura, yang disusul anggukan Sasuke. Astaga, pria ini benar-benar imut!

"Aku hanya punya nasi dan sup miso sisa kemarin, tapi cukup untuk berdua."

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya menuju kulkas, mengambil sup miso, dan menghangatkannya di _microwave,_ lalu menunggu hinga microwave berbunyi. Sakura sesekali melirik Sasuke di ruang tv untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu. Dia terlihat tenang menonton acara berita, dengan satu tangan yang bertopang dagu pada lengan sofa. Sasuke semakin terlihat seperti pahatan patung dewa Yunani.

"Sasuke! Ayo ke sini, makanan sudah siap." Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menurut, berjalan lunglai dan menarik kursi meja makan. Ia duduk tertib dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada paha.

Aroma lezat sup miso menguar di indera penciuman Sasuke, ia menatap Sakura dengan tidak sabar ketika Sakura menghidangkan makanan yang mengepul di hadapannya.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

 _"Itadakimasu."_

Mereka makan tanpa ada percakapan, seperti biasa. Hanya gumaman kecil Sakura yang mengomentari supnya yang sedikit asin. Sakura melirik Sasuke. Makannya cepat sekali, antar suapan tidak ada jeda. Pria itu terlihat sangat kelaparan.

"Enak?" Tanya Sakura begitu melihat piring mereka berdua sudah tak tersisa.

"Enak. Kau yang membuatnya?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Saso- _nii_ tidak bisa memasak. Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang, jadi tidak ada yang memasak untukku."

"Lain kali buatkan untukku."

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kembalilah ke ruang tv, aku akan mencuci piring dulu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke beranjak dari meja makan dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa, kembali menonton acara berita yang membosankan dan membuat Sasuke memejamkan mata dan 5 menit kemudian ia langsung tertidur.

Tak lama Sakura menyusul ke ruang tv. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Pria itu terlihat tidur tenang dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di dada. Giok _onyx_ yang biasanya terlihat tajam kini bersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak matanya. Kulitnya tetap pucat, dan sekarang Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti vampir.

Sakura tak tega jika harus menyuruh Sasuke pulang, tidurnya pulas sekali. Mungkin ia akan membiarkan Sasuke menginap hari ini. Lagipula dulu Sasuke sering menginap di rumahnya–di kamar Sasori, kakaknya tak akan marah.

"Sasuke, ayo pindah ke kamar Saso- _nii_." Sakura berbisik dan menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasu–" dalam satu kedipan mata, Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya tertarik ke depan. Kedua lengan kuat Sasuke mendekap punggung Sakura, menempelkan Sakura dengan erat di atas tubuh pria itu. Tangannya menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke, dan kepalanya menyandar tepat di tengah dada Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung tenang milik Sasuke.

Ini nyata.

Astaga, ini benar-benar nyata. Sakura merasakan panasnya tubuh Sasuke, dan rasa panas itu merambat pada tubuhnya. Tunggu, panas?

"Di sini dingin." Ucap Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar serak dan manja, membuat telinga Sakura tergelitik. Oh, Sakura dan keberuntungannya yang tak habis-habis.

Susah payah Sakura mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kedua _onyx_ indah yang menjeratnya. Sebelah tangannya meraih perlahan wajah pucat Sasuke, dan ya, dugaannya benar.

"Kau demam!"

"Hn."

"Serius, Sasuke. Kau demam. Aku akan mengambil obat." Sakura hendak bangun dari tubuh Sasuke, namun tangan Sasuke lebih cepat menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan pergi."

"Hah?"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura merasakan bibir Sasuke bergerak di pucuk kepalanya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Rambutmu wangi sekali."

Sakura merona hebat. Pria itu benar-benar manis, dan Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dengan hatinya. Tidak, tidak. Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu. Sakura harus memberikan obat sebelum demam Sasuke bertambah tinggi.

"Aku akan mengambil obat, hanya sebentar, aku janji."

"Aku tidak mau obat."

Sakura menghela napas. Membujuk Sasuke terasa sangat sulit. "Baiklah. Ada yang kau inginkan? Aku akan membelinya."

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Aku ingin kau."

"Ap–" tengkuk Sakura tertarik ke depan wajah Sasuke, membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan jelaga sehitam malam yang terlihat sayu. Sasuke memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, membuat hidung pria itu menempel pada pipi Sakura. Semua itu terlalu cepat, hingga tak sadar bibir Sakura menempel pada sesuatu yang panas dan lembut.

Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Terasa seperti mimpi. Ini bukan ciuman yang dilakukan Sasuke saat Sakura mabuk. Kali ini keduanya benar-benar dalam keadaan sadar. Sasuke mulai memagut, dan Sakura tetap membeku. Mata Sakura tetap membuka. Ia melihat Sasuke menutup matanya, dan detik berikutnya Sakura ikut menutup matanya, membalas pagutan Sasuke.

Ini gila. Sakura pikir dirinya sudah mulai gila. Ia tidak menolak ciuman Sasuke, dan malah ikut terlarut dalam ciuman itu. Ketika Sasuke kembali memagut, Sakura meremas baju Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

' _Tidak, ini salah…_ '

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya, menatap wajah bersemu gadis di atasnya yang menunduk. "Sakura…"

"Kenapa… kau melakukan ini?" Sakura semakin meremas baju Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu…"

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, dan Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab aku, Sakura." Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Kau membuatku bingung." Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan napas panas Sasuke pada keningnya. "Kenapa kau menciumku? Tak ada hubungan apapun di antara kita. Kau bahkan tak menyukaiku. Seharusnya kau tak boleh menciumku."

"Tapi kau membalas ciumanku." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Otaknya tak bisa berfungsi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak, Sakura tidak salah dengar.

Takdir pasti sedang mempermainkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Author's Note**

Halo Minna! Ayase kembali setelah mangkir dua minggu hohoho XD Maaf ya update kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya, karena diriku baru selesai UTS jadi ga kepegang kalo sambil nulis T.T Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua review, fav, dan follownya!^^ Ohya, mulai sekarang Ayase akan balas review di kolom A/N ya^^

 **Evy Bestari Putri** : Yap, tebakannya benar hoho~ Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak di setiap chapter!^^

 **Guest** : Sasori boleh juga~

 **Chan** : Whaa terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini dan terima kasih pujiannya^^ Diriku akan belajar lebih banyak supaya tulisannya semakin bagus XD permintaanmu sudah dikabulkan di chapter 7 ya XD

 **sqchn** : Lucu kayak aku kan? *disharingan Sasuke* hmm Sasu atau Gaara ya? ;p

See you on the next chap!


	8. Chapter 8: The Ties

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak, Sakura tidak salah dengar.

Takdir pasti sedang mempermainkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Ayase Nanjo**

.

.

Chapter 8

 _The Ties_

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke, apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kuucapkan."

Sakura membisu. Ia tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke dan pengakuannya. Sasuke dan suhu panasnya. Sasuke dan ciumannya yang memabukkan.

Katakanlah Sakura–dan _well_ , Sasuke–sangat kolot, tapi mereka menganggap ciuman tak bisa dilakukan seenaknya, setidaknya Sakura yang menganggap begitu. Ia juga setengah yakin bahwa Sasuke berpikiran sama, karena sejauh ia mengenalnya, pria itu–terlebih keluarganya, cukup konservatif. _Harus dengan orang yang spesial dan saling mencintai_ , begitu pemikiran Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau..."

Sakura sendiri bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Otaknya benar-benar tak bekerja, sama sekali tidak dapat berpikir. Perasaan yang dirasakannya membuat perut Sakura serasa dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupi, tapi rasa kaget lebih mendominasi.

Teman masa kecilnya, baru saja menyatakan ia menyukainya.

Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan hari ini? Gaara yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan, dan Sasuke yang juga dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya. Gaara yang pernah disukainya sebelas tahun lalu, dan Sasuke yang... ck, Sakura tidak tahu.

Apa Sakura masih menyukai Gaara? Apa rasa sukanya masih sama? Atau rasa itu berubah seiring waktu? Atau...

... rasa itu perlahan ditempati oleh orang lain?

Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban–jika itu yang membuatmu diam saat ini."

Ucapan Sasuke mengaburkan lamunan Sakura. Sontak Sakura langsung bangun secara paksa dari dekapan Sasuke, lalu duduk di ujung sofa, membuat jarak sejauh yang ia bisa. Sasuke seperti seorang _mentalist_ yang dapat membaca pikiran.

"Aku hanya bilang aku menyukaimu, bukan memecatmu dari kantorku. Berhentilah bersikap tegang." Ucap Sasuke tenang.

Sakura biasanya akan tertawa menanggapi ucapan Sasuke yang diselipi kalimat candaan bernada pedas, tapi tidak kali ini. Perasaannya terlalu bercampur, tak memungkinkan untuk dirinya tertawa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Sasuke baru saja bergurau, karena pria itu terlihat terlalu serius.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Sakura bertanya pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa? Apa aku tak punya hak untuk menyukai seseorang? Aku pria normal, Sakura. Dan aku sehat. Aku masih menyukai wanita."

"Tidak, maksudku–"

"Jika kau bertanya alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu, aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah lama merasakannya, sampai pada titik aku tidak ingat apa alasannya, atau sejak kapan. Yang aku ingat hanya aku menyimpan rasa padamu, sejak dulu. Itu saja." Potong Sasuke panjang lebar, dan Sakura kembali terkejut.

Ucapan Sasuke memiliki banyak tipe, tapi memiliki dua tipe paling menonjol; tegas juga _to the point_ , dan banyak kata juga berbelit-belit tanpa tujuan topik yang jelas. Berteman lama dengannya membuat Sakura sangat paham sifat Sasuke. Pria itu sangat tidak pandai dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan benar, sama seperti dua pria Uchiha lain di rumah Sasuke. Tapi, baru saja, pria itu mengungkapkan perasaannya–dengan _to the point_ dan banyak kata. Sakura sendiri bahkan takjub.

"Apa kau marah? Aku sudah menciummu, lagi." Sasuke kembali bertanya dan membuat Sakura menyadari satu hal yang aneh dengannya hari ini,

Ia tidak mengumpat pada Sasuke, bahkan setelah Sasuke menciumnya.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu. Dan jangan bertanya lagi!" Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya. "Aku akan mengambil obat."

Sakura beranjak dengan cepat menuju kotak P3K, lalu kembali dengan membawa parasetamol dan segelas air.

"Minumlah."

Sasuke tahu betul, gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencoba menghindarinya. Sesaat Sasuke merasa menyesal telah menciumnya dan mengakui perasaannya, jika hal itu yang membuat Sakura menjauh. Dan Sasuke sendiri merasa saat ini dirinya bukanlah dirinya yang biasa. Efek demam kah? Dan juga...

... apa ia terlalu gamblang menyatakan perasaannya?

Sasuke meraih tablet obat dan juga segelas air yang diberikan Sakura, dengan cepat menelan obat itu lalu menaruh gelas di meja.

"Tidurlah di kamar Saso- _nii_. Aku akan tidur sekarang. _Oyasuminasai_." Sakura langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai atas–yang juga menjadi letak kamar Sasori, diikuti dengan langkah gontai Sasuke.

Saat tiba di lantai atas, Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke yang terdiam di salah satu anak tangga dengan tangan yang memegang erat railing tangga. Pria itu terlihat sangat pucat, dan bulir keringat terlihat di dahi dan lehernya. Sakura sangat ingin mengabaikan Sasuke saat ini, tapi melihat Sasuke yang hampir pingsan, hatinya tergerak.

Sakura menuruni tangga dengan cepat, menggapai salah satu lengan Sasuke dan membopongnya.

"Kau merepotkan sekali." Napas Sakura tersenggal. Menaiki tangga sembari membopong Sasuke adalah tugas yang sulit. Pria itu berat sekali, tak sebanding dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Hn." Gumaman Sasuke terdengar tercekat dan serak.

Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke ke kamar kakaknya, menidurkan Sasuke dan menyelimutinya seperti bayi. Sasuke yang sedang sakit terlihat sangat tak berdaya, jauh berbanding terbalik dengan sikap arogan dan tatapan tajamnya yang mengintimidasi saat ia sedang sehat. Ia mematikan lampunya lalu keluar dari kamar tanpa sepatah kata, dan Sasuke menghela napas berat sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun pada pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Tidurnya semalam benar-benar tak nyenyak. Pikirannya penuh dengan serentetan kejadian mengejutkan hari ini, dan ia baru bisa tidur pukul dua belas. Namun Sakura kembali terbangun pada pukul dua ketika tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Sasuke yang sedang demam. Ia menuju kamar Sasori dengan termometer di tangannya, mengecek suhu pria itu. Sudah lumayan menurun dibanding sebelumnya. Ia bolak-balik kamar Sasori untuk memeriksa suhu Sasuke setiap dua jam sekali, dan panasnya kian berturun di setiap pengecekan. Sakura cukup lega.

Sasuke baru bangun beberapa menit setelah Sakura meninggalkan kamar yang saat ini ditempatinya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berat, dan baru sadar bajunya sudah berganti. Sudah pasti Sakura yang menggantinya semalam karena baju Sasuke basah oleh keringat yang membanjir, sisa dari pengeluaran panas tubuh. Ia tersenyum samar. Oh, Sasuke tak tahu saja saat Sakura mengganti bajunya semalam, gadis itu mati-matian menahan napas melihat tubuh setengah telanjang milik Sasuke.

Dengan malas ia beranjak dari kasur dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sejenak ia terkejut, melihat Sakura ternyata ada di depan pintu, dengan tangan yang meraih gagang pintu.

"K-kau sudah lebih baik?" suara Sakura terdengar kaku. Ya Tuhan, Sakura merasa canggung sekali setelah insiden ciuman dan pengakuan Sasuke semalam.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Dan pria itu bisa berkata tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun!

"Oh, Sasuke, itu... maaf semalam aku mengganti bajumu tanpa izin. Bajumu basah dengan keringat, kalau tidak kuganti nanti bisa masuk angin. Ti-tidak ada maksud lain, aku bersumpah." Sakura berkata kikuk.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak perlu izin. Aku senang kau membuka bajuku."

Sakura dengan kekuatan monsternya menjitak keras kepala Sasuke, dan suara desisan Sasuke menyusul setelahnya. Lupakan Sasuke yang manis saat demam! Pria itu sudah kembali menyebalkan!

"Cepat mandi. Aku sudah membuat sarapan." Sakura bergegas pergi menuju lantai bawah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap jengkel padanya.

Sakura memang sangat menarik di mata Sasuke. Bukan, bukan dari fisik. Oke, fisiknya memang menawan, cukup mengganggu hormon Sasuke jika gadis itu berada di dekatnya. Tapi sifat dan perilakunya, sangat sulit untuk ditaklukan. Satu waktu ia bertingkah malu-malu dan semanis kucing, lalu secepat kedipan mata ia berubah menjadi hewan buas bertemperamen tinggi dan pengumpat handal. Sakura benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku akan berangkat ke kantor. Kau bisa tinggal di sini, dan hari ini kau beristirahat saja. Keadaanmu belum membaik sepenuhnya." Ucap Sakura di pertengahan acara sarapan pagi mereka.

Tak ada pembahasan mengenai apa yang terjadi semalam. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sepertinya sungkan untuk membicarakan hal itu sekarang. Suasananya kurang mendukung.

"Tidak bisa tidak ke kantor?" Sasuke berkata dengan wajah memelas.

Astaga, di mana Sakura memungut pria ini?

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau _assignment_ -ku tertunda hanya untuk mengurusi direktur kantorku sendiri." Ujar Sakura sarkastik.

"Karena aku direkturnya, aku bisa memberikan libur padamu khusus hari ini. _Assignment_ -mu bisa kualihkan sementara pada Jugo. Hanya menyiapkan berkas untuk _meeting_ selanjutnya, itu tidak sulit."

Sakura mendengus kasar. "Itu artinya aku memakan gaji buta. Aku akan tetap berangkat."

Kali ini Sasuke yang mendengus kasar. Kenapa gadis itu keras kepala sekali?

"Cepat pulang." Sasuke menyerah, dan Sakura melembutkan tatapannya.

Ada apa dengannya? Demi apapun, tingkah laku sekarang Sasuke terlalu manis. Jika Sakura memilih untuk 'mengasuh' Sasuke hari ini, Sakura bisa terkena diabetes.

"Hm." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku titip kunci padamu. Aku berangkat."

.

.

.

Sasuke sepertinya masih betah dengan sofa di rumah Sakura. Terbukti ia sedang bersantai, meluruskan kedua kakinya di atas sofa sembari kembali menonton acara berita yang membosankan. Sofanya tak sebagus dan tak semahal yang ia miliki di rumah maupun apartemennya, tapi aroma milik Sakura melekat erat, yang tidak ia bisa dapatkan di sofa miliknya sendiri.

Sejenak ia melupakan pekerjaannya, dan ia juga lupa untuk mengecek ponselnya. Benar saja, empat panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya, satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Itachi, dan satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Jugo. Ia akan menelpon kembali nanti.

Hampir setengah jam Sasuke hanya berdiam di sofa itu, mengganti-ganti saluran tv beberapa kali, dan setelahnya ia menatap pintu mendengar bel berbunyi dua kali. Sasuke pikir Sakura yang datang, mungkin gadis itu melupakan sesuatu. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Pintu terbuka dan langsung menampilkan raut wajah lelah milik Sasori.

Sekarang ia harus memikirkan alasan yang tepat atas dirinya yang menginap di rumah adik perempuan Sasori jika tidak ingin dicap lelaki bajingan.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa di sini?" Sasori menatap penuh selidik. Ia cukup terkejut, mengetahui Sasuke berada di rumahnya, terlebih hanya berdua dengan adiknya.

Sasuke membuka jalan untuk membiarkan Sasori masuk. "Semalam hujan dan aku pingsan di sini usai mengantar Sakura pulang. Sakura membiarkan aku menginap." Sebelah alis Sasori bergerak naik, dan Sasuke jelas mendengar napas Sasori baru saja tersentak. "Aku menumpang di kamarmu."

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari Sasori. "Oh. Tak apa. Tak perlu sungkan."

Sasuke kembali menempati sofa, dengan pose duduk yang jauh lebih sopan dibandingkan sebelum Sasori datang.

"Baju yang bagus, Sasuke." Goda Sasori, dan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sakura menyuruhku istirahat."

Sasori hanya bergumam. Luar biasa. Sasori tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang suka diperintah, dan memang lebih cocok untuk memerintah, terbukti Sasuke sukses menjadi seorang direktur yang mampu membimbing perusahannya agar tetap stabil di usianya yang masih dibilang cukup muda. Sasori berpikir apa yang dilakukan adiknya pada Sasuke sehingga ia mau menuruti perintah Sakura.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau semakin dekat dengannya." Sasori merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke, dan Sasuke memberikan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Adikku." Sambung Sasori dengan tegas.

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Ada jeda sebelum Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Kami berteman."

.

.

.

Sakura kembali memasuki gedung raksasa yang menjadi sumber uangnya beberapa minggu ini. Gedung yang secara tak langsung mempertemukan kembali ia dan teman-teman lamanya; Ino, Hinata, Naruto, dan tentu saja Sasuke. Dan juga pertemuannya dengan Gaara yang tak disengaja. Semuanya terasa seperti takdir sedang memilin benang merah, tepat di hari pertama ia mulai bekerja di Konoha–di kantor Uchiha.

Sakura berjalan dengan segelas cokelat panas yang ia beli di kafetaria, dan dirinya luar biasa bingung ketika banyak pegawai yang menatap penuh penasaran padanya. Bajunya tak seronoh, hanya baju kantoran biasa, yang berarti bajunya tak ada kaitan dengan tatapan mereka. Tak ambil pusing, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya ke lift dan menuju lantai tempatnya bekerja.

"Sakura!"

"Oh, hai Ino." Sakura membalas sapaan kawan pirangnya yang terlihat baru saja lari _sprint_ dan napasnya terengah-engah. Sakura sedikit menautkan alis melihat tingkah anehnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau… sudah dengar berita panas hari ini?"

"Hah?"

"Kau, dan–astaga, ayo bicarakan di luar." Sakura merasakan sebelah lengannya tertarik ke arah luar secara paksa, bahkan sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Ino kembali membuka mulutnya ketika dirasa tempatnya sudah cukup sepi. Tempat yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu dipergokinya Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang memojokkan diri oleh Naruto, membuat Sakura meringis geli mengingatnya. "Kau sudah melihat portal berita?"

"Belum, kenapa memangnya?"

"Dengar," Ino menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya kembali. "Aku akan bertanya sebagai temanmu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak histeris dan harus menjawab dengan jujur. Kau… dan Sasuke- _san_ … sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Ino.

Ino mengambil ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu, lalu menunjukkan Sakura halaman utama sebuah situs gosip. "Baca ini."

" _Direktur muda dan tampan dari Uchiha Corp., Uchiha Sasuke, terlihat membawa seorang wanita misterius berambut merah muda ke apartemennya_ … Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa ada fotoku dan Sasuke di mobil di tempat parkir apartemennya?! Ini…"

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu, Sakura."

Ah, jadi ini yang membuat para pegawai di kafetaria menatap heran padanya. Sekarang Sakura mengerti betapa tertekannya kehidupan para selebritis.

"Ino, i-itu hanya salah paham! Aku bersumpah ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, atau yang siapapun pikirkan di luar sana. Aku mabuk saat itu, dan Sasuke hanya membiarkanku bermalam di sana. Kau juga berada di tempat ketika acara _barbeque_ itu kan? Kami tidak melakukan apapun, dan kau tahu sendiri kami teman baik sejak kami masih bayi." Sakura berkata sangat cepat hingga nyaris menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Seketika kepalanya terasa pening.

"Aku tahu, tapi mereka tidak."

Oh, dan perkataan Ino barusan kian membuat kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. "Bajingan brengsek! Sialan! Dasar berita murahan!" Umpatan di saat-saat seperti ini amat sangat dibutuhkan. Sekedar informasi, umpatan tersebut tidak ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

Sakura tahu betul dengan resikonya jika ia masuk dalam lingkaran orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke–sang pria tampan nan mapan yang terus menjadi sorotan berita berkat kecerdasannya dan kemampuannya untuk mengatur perusahaan di usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Kabar murahan seperti ini pasti akan berhembus. Tidak hanya jika Sasuke dekat dengan Sakura, tapi bahkan yang hanya sekedar _partner_ bisnis lawan jenis juga akan terseret.

Tentu saja para wartawan tidak akan melewatkan pesona dan skandal yang terselip dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura bukan dengan sengaja dekat dengan Sasuke. Ayolah, mereka sudah dekat sejak Sasuke berumur 3 tahun dan Sakura masih di dalam rahim. Sakura juga hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman baiknya–setidaknya sebelum ciuman pertamanya yang mengacaukan pikiran itu terjadi. Tapi Sakura tidak menyangka jika kedekatannya dengan Sasuke sudah tercium oleh para wartawan yang haus akan berita tentang _Si Sempurna dan Wanita Yang Dibawa Ke Apartemennya_.

"Ya, mengumpatlah sepuasmu. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengadu pada Tuan Uchiha?"

Pipi Sakura memerah. "Bu-bukan urusanku. Siapa pula yang peduli dengan gosip yang tidak berbobot."

"Tapi kau baru saja mengumpat setelah membaca gosip yang kau bilang tidak berbobot."

Ah, Sakura kembali kehilangan kata-katanya.

Sakura baru teringat satu hal, dan hal itu membuatnya lebih panik seratus kali lipat dibandingkan membaca beritanya dengan Sasuke.

"Ya Tuhan! Ino! Sasuke berbohong pada orang tuaku saat itu dan bilang aku menginap di rumahmu! Bagaimana jika gosip ini terdengar orang tuaku?!"

.

.

.

Gaara menyesap jus jeruknya dengan tenang. TV yang menyala menjadi temannya di apartemen yang ia tinggali. Jadwal mengajarnya sedang kosong, tapi ia sedang tak ingin mengganggu kesenggangan waktunya dengan memeriksa lembaran tugas dari mahasiswanya.

Merasa bosan, ia meraih ponselnya, dan membuka salah satu aplikasi _social media_ miliknya. Akun _social media_ -nya tak memiliki satupun foto dirinya, melainkan hanya foto buku-buku yang tengah ia baca dan pemandangan alam–mengingat _travelling_ adalah salah satu hobinya.

Keluar dari aplikasi itu, jarinya bergeser menuju aplikasi yang memuat berita. Ramalan cuaca, penangkapan pencuri, kasus suap, Uchiha Sasuke–

' _Uchiha Sasuke?_ '

Demi menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, ia dengan terpaksa membuka artikel yang memuat nama rivalnya itu.

Terkejut.

Itulah yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Berita tentang Sasuke dan wanita berambut merah muda yang dibawanya ke apartemen berada di beranda paling depan. Komentarnya luar biasa banyak, didominasi para wanita yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai penggemar Si Konglomerat _Raven_.

Gaara tidak bodoh. Siapa lagi wanita yang memiliki rambut merah muda yang berkeliaran di sekitar Sasuke selain Sakura? Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat bersama wanita lain dalam artian kasual dan bukan pekerjaan semata, kecuali Sakura. Itu berarti Sakura cukup spesial di mata Sasuke, dan hal ini sangat mengganggu Gaara.

Tapi Sakura bukanlah tipe yang senang diajak pria kemanapun. Sakura pasti memiliki alasan. Terlebih melihat foto Sakura dalam keadaan tak sadar yang digendong Sasuke–terlebih lagi dibawa ke apartemen Sasuke. Gaara yakin seratus persen, itu bukan kemauan dari diri Sakura sendiri,

tapi Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum menyeringai, dan tatapan matanya menyalang pada layar ponsel.

"Jadi perang dingin sudah dimulai ya? Baik, akan kutunjukkan siapa _ace_ di sini, Uchiha."

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Author's Note**

Well halo semua! Ayase kembali setelah kembali mangkir hohohoho maafkan diriku yang selalu lama update cerita recehan ini T.T tapi tapi aku lagi bikin 'stok' oneshot baru biar kalian ga lumutan nunggu updatean Cascade XD

Anyway, apa ada yang ngerasa chapter ini agak hambar? *angkat tangan sendiri* bikos jujur saja diriku masih belum bisa ngebangun feel di cerita, jadi rasanya kayak sayur tanpa garam gitu ya hm mohon dimaklumi ya karena ini ff pertamaku T.T tapi diriku akan belajar lebih giat! Yeay! XD

Sekarang saatnya membalas review~

 **BananaZoo** : Sasuke cuma seneng godain, dan Sakunya kubikin rada tsuntsun. Makanya Sasu dinistain Saku mulu XD tapi tetep aura tegas Sasu tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja~

 **indirada08** : kalo Saku tiba-tiba diambil om tetangga sebelah gimana? XD

 **Evy Bestari Putri** : ah… ano… jadinya Saku jadian sama… *sambungan terputus* XD sudah update new chapnya ya~

 **Annis874** : haduh Sasu jadi kayak bebek ya sukanya nyosor wkwkwk

 **sqchn** : jadi pengen bawa pulang mas Sasu *loh*

 **Ryuuga Kyonasuke Sagara** : maafkan diriku, diriku tak bisa melakukan itu karena diriku tidak ingin menodai kepolosan Hina ;')

Terima kasih review dan fave dan follow kalian! See you on the next chap!^-^


	9. Chapter 9: All in Arise

Tapi Sakura bukanlah tipe yang senang diajak pria kemanapun. Sakura pasti memiliki alasan. Terlebih melihat foto Sakura dalam keadaan tak sadar yang digendong Sasuke–terlebih lagi dibawa ke apartemen Sasuke. Gaara yakin seratus persen, itu bukan kemauan dari diri Sakura sendiri,

tapi Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum menyeringai, dan tatapan matanya menyalang pada layar ponsel.

"Jadi perang dingin sudah dimulai ya? Baik, akan kutunjukkan siapa _ace_ di sini, Uchiha."

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Ayase Nanjo**

.

.

Chapter 9

 _All in Arise_

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Sakura bersumpah, ini adalah hal terkonyol yang Sakura alami seumur hidupnya. Sakura harus bersembunyi di balik syal yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah dan rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok di udara yang cukup panas, demi menghindari para wartawan yang berkeliaran di depan gedung kantornya. Terima kasih pada Ino yang mau meminjamkan syal padanya. Mereka secara terang-terangan mencari-cari Sasuke–yang sebenarnya bukan masalahnya. Pria itu setenar selebritis. Yang jadi masalah adalah, namanya ikut terseret dalam upaya pencarian beberapa wartawan itu.

Demi Tuhan, Sakura bahkan bukan seorang yang begitu penting hingga para wartawan mencari dirinya. Sejujurnya, Sakura tahu yang dicari bukanlah dirinya sepenuhnya. Sasuke ikut andil dalam hal ini. Mereka hanya haus akan pelintiran berita mengenai _Sasuke dan Wanita Misteriusnya_ yang dapat menaikkan pendapatan mereka dengan sedikit bumbu di sana-sini. Sakura tidak akan membiarkan itu terungkap lagi di media. Sakura akan membiarkan semua wartawan itu dehidrasi.

Dan demi membuat para wartawan itu dehidrasi, Sakura kucing-kucingan dengan awak media dan berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terendus ketika keluar dari gedung raksasa milik Uchiha dan bersyukur, upayanya berhasil.

Konyol sekali.

Sasori bahkan menyerngitkan dahinya ketika melihat adik semata wayangnya berdiri di depan pintu dalam keadaan seperti sedang berada di gurun pasir.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Jangan bertanya. Aku lelah sekali." Sakura melenggang masuk dengan menyeret tas kantornya.

"Apa kantor Uchiha sekarang pindah ke Dubai? Kau terlihat seperti baru saja berpergian dari sana." Hah, seperti Sasori pernah pergi ke Dubai saja.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Si Raven menitipkan salam padamu." Ujar Sasori.

"Raven?"

"Sasuke."

"Aa. Kemana dia?"

"Ayahnya menelpon, menyuruhnya pulang tadi sore, katanya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Jawab Sasori.

Sakura meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja, lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Menyenderkan tengkuknya pada atas sofa, dan menghela napas berat. "Kau tahu, Kak? Aku menjadi selebritis mendadak hari ini. Sasuke sialan. Kukira dia masih sepintar dulu. Apa pria itu tak pernah berpikir panjang tentang dampak hebat yang bisa ia timbulkan dari hal sekecil semut yang ia lakukan?" Omel Sakura.

"Sasuke? Kenapa dengannya?" Sasori ikut berselonjor di sebelah Sakura, turut mendengarkan ocehan adiknya yang ia tahu akan berkepanjangan.

"Waktu itu aku makan malam bersama rekan kerjaku dan aku mabuk lalu tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menjemputku dan membawaku ke apartemen–" Sakura dengan sigap membekap mulutnya sendiri. ' _Sial! Aku keceplosan!_ '

Dugaan Sasori salah. Adiknya tidak mengoceh panjang, malah menghentikan ucapannya secara tiba-tiba. "Apartemen? Seingatku waktu itu kau di rumah Ino?"

' _Mulut bodoh._ ' Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa malah membocorkan rahasianya di hadapan kakaknya sendiri?

"Apartemen Ino."

"Jangan membodohiku, Sakura. Aku tahu Ino tak punya apartemen."

Sial, dia benar. Sasori tahu seluruh seluk-beluk teman-temannya. Sakura meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Ia menatap takut-takut pada Sasori dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Kau berjanji tidak bilang pada ayah dan ibu?" Astaga, bodoh sekali.

Sasori menegapkan badannya. "Sakura," tatapannya berubah tajam. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Berjanji dulu kau tidak bilang pada ayah dan ibu!"

Sasori dengan malas menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sakura, tapi gerakannya malah secepat kilat. Ia tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan tingkah apa yang kali ini dilakukan adiknya.

"Begini... Sasuke membawaku ke apartemennya karena aku mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Waktu itu sudah cukup larut, dan akan membahayakan kami berdua jika Sasuke menyetir ke rumah kita di tengah malam dalam keadaan mengantuk, bukan? Apartemennya adalah opsi yang paling memungkinkan karena lebih dekat. Jadi, ya. Seperti itu. Kami tidak melakukan apapun." Sakura menarik napas. "Dan Sasuke tidur di sofa."

Sasori mengurut pelipisnya. Bagaimana bisa adiknya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, tidur sekamar dengan seorang pria? Walaupun pria itu hanya Sasuke. Sasori tahu pria itu adalah pria baik-baik. Tapi Sasori juga tahu, Sasuke juga seorang pria. Sulit untuk diprediksi apakah Sasuke bisa menahan diri jika dihadapkan dengan Sakura, mengingat pria itu terlihat cukup tertarik pada adiknya. Astaga, ayah mereka akan membunuh Sasuke jika tahu tentang hal ini.

"Dia benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun?" Tanya Sasori penuh selidik.

"Tidak, Kak. Sungguh." Sakura nyaris menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Tidak melakukan apapun atau kau tidak mengingatnya? Kau mabuk saat itu, Sakura! Ya Tuhan, kau itu anak gadis!"

Sakura tahu kakaknya akan bereaksi begini. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Sakura tarik, kakaknya belum membaca berita itu. "Tidak, tidak melakukan apapun. Kau bisa tanya sendiri pada Sasuke." Terselip kebohongan pada kalimatnya. Tidak mungkin mengungkapkan terang-terangan pada kakaknya bahwa Sasuke sudah menciumnya–dua kali dengan yang semalam. Dan Sakura harap mulut Sasuke bisa bekerja sama dalam kebohongannya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang pada ayah dan ibu. Tapi di lain waktu kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan menghajar Sasuke dan aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah." Sasori mengancam.

Sakura mendengus keras-keras. "Tidak akan ada lain waktu, aku berjanji."

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian kucing-kucingan dengan para wartawan, dan sampai saat ini Sakura masih melakukannya meskipun para wartawan yang berkumpul sudah jauh berkurang dari pertama kali berita itu meledak. Tersisa satu-dua yang masih bertahan. Ia bahkan meminta kakaknya untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya di kantor jika Sasori tidak ada jadwal praktek di rumah sakit. Selebihnya, ia naik bus dan terus menggunakan masker dan syal.

Dan sudah tiga hari itu pula Sakura tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, bahkan sekedar mengirim pesan di ponsel saja tidak. Saat Sakura tak sengaja bertatap muka dengan Kakashi, sekretaris Sasuke, pria berambut perak itu hanya mengatakan Sasuke sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Sunagakure bersama Itachi dan Jugo. Dan Sakura tahu alasan mengapa pria itu berangkat ke sana.

Sekedar negosiasi singkat tidak akan cukup untuk melunakkan Sabaku Rasa.

Sakura menimang-nimang apakah ia akan makan siang di kafetaria atau di restoran luar. Jujur saja, Sakura sedang jenuh untuk makan di kafetaria yang berisi karyawan, yang beberapa dari mereka menggunjing kedekatan dirinya dengan direkturnya–direktur mereka yang jelas saja diketahui dari berita murahan itu. Tapi jika ia pergi ke restoran, akan lebih merepotkan karena ia harus kembali menghadapi para wartawan.

Sakura akan beranjak menuju meja Ino dan Hinata, meminta saran dan mengajak dua teman baiknya untuk makan siang bersama, sebelum satu suara menginterupsi langkahnya. "Sakura- _san_ , kau memiliki tamu."

"Siapa, Iruka- _san_?" Aneh, tak pernah ada yang mencarinya selama ini di kantor.

"Tidak tahu, dia hanya bilang mencari dirimu jika kau sedang tidak sibuk. Rambutnya berwarna merah."

Sakura hanya punya satu orang yang terpikirkan begitu ciri-cirinya disebut Iruka. "Aa, terima kasih Iruka- _san_." Sakura mengangguk dan berbelok dari arah meja Ino dan Hinata menjadi ke arah pintu luar dengan langkah lebar, dan mendapati pria yang mencarinya sedang duduk di kursi panjang sebelah _vending machine_.

"Gaara- _senpai_? Ada apa mencariku?"

"Tidak ada yang penting, hanya sedang ingin bertemu denganmu. Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Jujur saja, Sakura merasa sedikit risih dengan kedatangan Gaara. Pasalnya, paras tampan pria itu terlalu mencolok untuk berada di kantor ini. Ia takut kehadiran Gaara yang mencarinya di kantor akan memperburuk keadaan yang memang sudah buruk dari ulah Si Tampan yang satunya lagi. Beruntung dia sedang pergi bersama kakaknya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak juga, aku baru saja akan makan siang." Sial, melihat Gaara membuatnya teringat dengan perkataan pria itu beberapa hari yang lalu, yang membuatnya canggung setengah mati.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama?"

Sakura tak bisa menahan untuk tak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau, aku tahu kau cukup sibuk." Sambung Gaara. Uh, Sakura menjadi sangat tidak enak hati jika menolak ajakannya.

"Aku juga sedang lapar. Ayo, aku ikut denganmu. _Senpai_ yang traktir, ya." Canda Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo. Mari kita anggap ini adalah kencan hari pertama kita."

Sakura hanya membeku dan berjalan setengah terseret saat Gaara tanpa izin menarik tangannya menuju tempat parkir di _basement_. Merasakan tangan besar Gaara yang menggandengnya tanpa memedulikan tatapan bertanya karyawan lain yang sedang lalu lalang. Jantungnya berdegup, dan Sakura harap itu tidak terjadi.

 _Ya Tuhan_.

Kenapa Sakura merasa sedang mengkhianati seseorang?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin menjual saham. Kita masih bisa tetap bekerja sama seperti dulu. Kukira aku sudah mengulang kata-kata ini lebih dari lima kali." Suara tegas Sasuke terdengar menggema di ruangan rapat itu. Tatapannya setajam biasanya, dan bahunya setegap biasanya. Hanya saja terlihat sedikit raut lelah di wajahnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Sasuke dan Itachi mengikuti rapat alot yang tak kunjung mencapai kesepakatan. Sabaku Rasa jauh lebih keras kepala dari yang selama ini ia kira. Terlebih mereka berada di 'kandang' Sabaku, membuat pria berambut merah pucat itu semakin besar kepala. Dilemma dengan persahabatan antar perusahaan yang sudah terjalin lama membuat Sasuke sulit untuk bergerak bebas.

"Kau terkenal dengan kecerdasanmu, Uchiha- _san_. Menjual saham padaku cukup menguntungkan untuk kalian. Kau menjual saham, kami memperbesar _profit_ -nya. _Win-win solution_." Benar. Sabaku Rasa benar. Tapi apa pria itu akan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia secara perlahan akan mengambil perusahaannya?

Tentu tidak.

Dan Sasuke tidak berencana untuk membocorkan pada Rasa bahwa ia sudah mengetahui siasat Si Merah itu yang mirisnya diketahui dari anak bungsunya sendiri. Sedangkan Itachi lebih memilih untuk menonton perang yang tersaji di hadapannya. Konflik di cabang New York sudah membuat kepalanya pening, dan ia tak ingin menambah jumlah asupan _Aspirin_. Biarkan adiknya yang menyelesaikan masalah secara mandiri.

Sabaku Rasa berdeham pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi putraku mempunyai rencana yang berbeda, dengan keuntungan yang sama, meskipun aku tak begitu menyukai jalannya. Sayang sekali, dia tidak memegang kuasa di sini, dan pula dia tak tertarik dengan bidang ini. Tak ada jalan lain, jadi semuanya akan tetap berjalan sesuai rencanaku."

"Aku akan bicara dengan putramu untuk menggantikan posisimu." Ucap Sasuke, dengan telapak tangan yang sudah memerah dari kepalan tangannya untuk mengalihkan luapan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkesiap, tak terkecuali sang tuan rumah.

"–ya?"

"Jika kau tak bisa membawanya ke kursi direktur, aku yang akan membawanya." Ucap Sasuke gusar. Pembawaan Sasuke selalu tenang, tapi tidak terlalu dengan hari ini.

Itachi menoleh heran secara terang-terangan. Tak habis pikir, ia tahu adiknya selalu menjadi rival dengan Gaara, tapi tiba-tiba saja ingin membuat Gaara menempati posisi direktur yang setara dengan posisi Sasuke? Yang benar saja.

"Kau tahu betul dia sangat keras kepala, sama sepertimu." Sindir Rasa.

"Karena aku tahu dia sepertiku, kurasa hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia mau mendengarku."

Semuanya bungkam, hingga tarikan napas tegang dari anggota rapat yang lain dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Rasa mengembangkan seulas senyum sinis. "Kau memang cerdas, Uchiha- _san_. Aku tak meragukannya. Kutunggu perkembangan kabarnya darimu. Kuberi batas waktu tiga minggu. Lebih dari itu, aku akan memastikan kau menandatangani surat penjualan saham, secara sukarela atau tidak."

.

.

.

Gaara dan Sakura sedang menyantap makan siang mereka di sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari kantor tempat Sakura bekerja. Bukan restoran mewah, hanya sebuah rumah makan berinterior tradisional yang menyediakan _udon_ yang sudah berdiri sejak tahun 80an. Tempatnya cukup terpencil dari jalan utama, dan Sakura bersyukur tempat itu sedang tidak begitu ramai. Cocok untuk dirinya yang sedang menjadi buronan para wartawan.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Gaara yang terus menerus menatapnya selama ia makan. Perutnya terlalu lapar dan ingin menyedot semua makanan di hadapannya layaknya _vacuum cleaner,_ tapi rasanya tidak begitu pantas untuk dilakukan di hadapan seorang pria tampan, bukan begitu?

Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya di sebelah mangkuk, lalu meneguk _ocha_ -nya. "Apa yang _Senpai_ perhatikan?"

Gaara mengeluarkan seulas senyuman tipis. "Kau makan dengan lahap. Senang melihatnya."

"Oh, aku terlalu lapar untuk makan perlahan layaknya tuan putri. Dan _Senpai_ , kalau-kalau kau lupa, makananmu ada di hadapanmu, bukan di wajahku."

Gaara tertawa renyah, dan Sakura dibuat terpana sesaat.

Astaga.

"Kau tidak mengajar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sedang tidak ada jadwal mengajar."

"Kenapa di setiap aku bertemu denganmu, selalu di saat kau sedang tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Hanya kebetulan atau kau memang sering kabur dari kewajiban mengajar?"

Gaara kembali tertawa dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Pipinya tertarik, membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Sifat Sakura benar-benar menarik. _Tak heran Si Uchiha selalu berada di dekat gadis itu, dan terlihat tidak memberi barang sedikit saja celah untuk orang lain,_ batin Gaara.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang dapat terjadi.

"Memang sedang tak ada jadwal mengajar. Dosen lain selalu berada di ruangan masing-masing saat jam kosong atau jam istirahat, tapi aku tidak betah untuk berlama-lama di ruanganku." Jelas Gaara.

"Sepertinya jiwa petualangmu sudah mendarah daging, _Senpai_." Sahut Sakura, dan Gaara mengangguk menyetujuinya.

" _Senpai_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Bolehkah?"

"Silahkan."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengambil alih kursi direktur?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuatnya merasa baru saja menelan batu es secara utuh. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Sasuke."

"Aku tahu. Maksudku, kukira itu masalah internal."

"Yah, Sasuke tidak begitu pandai menutup mulutnya padaku. Terlepas begitu saja. Hehe." Sakura terkekeh garing. "Tapi sepertinya tidak banyak yang mengetahui hal ini, selain para Uchiha, beberapa petinggi, dan aku."

Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Hanya tidak ingin. Aku tidak menyukai hal yang rumit."

"Tapi kau menjadi dosen Immunologi. Dan yang aku tahu dari _Google_ , mata kuliah itu cukup rumit." Sahut Sakura.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Jika kau menyukai hal yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan mengeluhkannya, serumit apapun hal itu. Benar, bukan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kau berada dalam posisi yang mengharuskanmu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

" _Well_ , sebagai manusia, kita dihadapkan dengan berbagai pilihan. Dari masing-masing pilihan, selalu ada konsekuensi yang harus diambil. Dan dibalik pilihan yang akan kau ambil, selalu ada pihak yang disenangkan, atau dikorbankan. Semua itu tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapinya, dan hal itu juga berguna sebagai tolak ukur seberapa bijaknya dirimu. Apakah kau memilih menjadi egois dengan menjadi pihak yang disenangkan, atau kau memilih menjadi malaikat dengan menjadi pihak dikorbankan."

Sakura tak bisa menahan tatapan terpana pada Gaara untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gaara benar-benar mengagumkan, dan sangat dewasa. Sejak dulu, perkataan Gaara memang selalu membuatnya terenyuh. Sakura tak menyangkalnya. Umur mereka hanya terpaut tiga tahun, tapi Gaara membuat Sakura terlihat seperti anak kecil yang belum tahu dunia luar yang buas.

"Kau mengagumkan." Gumam Sakura tanpa sadar, dan dihadiahi seulas senyuman manis dari pria di hadapannya.

"Dan kau sangat mempesona." Sahut Gaara, membuat Sakura seketika merona. Beruntung gadis itu masih bisa mengontrol raut wajahnya.

"Boleh kuanggap itu sebagai pujian?"

"Tentu. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Sakura tertawa dan tersipu di saat bersamaan. Gaara memang pria yang manis, cocok untuk menjadi pemenang dalam ajang pencarian calon menantu idaman, yang tentunya harus bersaing ketat dengan Sasuke.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk berbincang-bincang, dan Sakura teringat ia harus kembali ke kantornya. "Kurasa waktu istirahatku sudah habis."

"Maaf menahanmu. Biar kuantar." Gaara berdiri usai meletakkan sejumlah uang yang tertera di _bill_. Menepati janjinya, Gaara yang menraktir.

"Akan kuganti uangnya lain kali." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Bayar saja dengan kencan lagi di hari lain."

Sakura terperangah sejenak, dan entah kenapa ia mengangguk begitu saja. Saat hendak berdiri, ia kembali teringat dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, "Um... _Senpai_ , pihak mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Gaara menatap dalam kedua mata hijau Sakura yang sangat menyejukkan. Pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah ketimbang hamparan rerumputan di pegunungan.

"Mungkin aku akan menjadi malaikat, tapi harus ada yang membayar konsekuensiku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Author's Note**

Whaah long time no see yaa~ gomen ne updatenya lama (lagi) mohon dipahami karena Ayase sudah memasuki akhir semester, jadi tugas akhir numpuk syekali T.T

Saatnya membalas review~

 **Annis874** : mari kita sebut Sasuke si bebek tampan yang suka nyosor (?) kalo author aja yang jadi jodohnya Gaara gimana? *plak*

 **Dwisuke** : sudah diup ya~

 **Saskey Saki** : hmm author masih memikirkan kemungkinan itu~ doakan saja ya XD

 **Clyne Lockheart** : terima kasih sarannya^-^ terima kasih juga reviewnya ^-^

 **Abcd** : gomen ya author lagi sibuk berat khukhu T.T

 **Evy Bestari Putri** : gapapa Gaara pede, yang penting ganteng XD ganbatte Sasu! XD

Terima kasih yang sudah follow, fav, silent reader, dan meninggalkan jejak! See you on the next chap~


	10. Chapter 10: What?

Gaara menatap dalam kedua mata hijau Sakura yang sangat menyejukkan. Pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah ketimbang hamparan rerumputan di pegunungan.

"Mungkin aku akan menjadi malaikat, tapi harus ada yang membayar konsekuensiku."

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Ayase Nanjo**

.

.

Chapter 10

 _What?_

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura melihat kembali suatu pemandangan langka saat ia hendak membeli pudding karamel favoritnya di pagi hari sebelum memulai aktivitas bekerja, seperti biasa. Sasuke duduk di kafetaria bersama Naruto dan beberapa pria lain yang tak Sakura kenal. Mereka terlihat berbincang santai. Lebih terlihat Naruto dan pria-pria lain yang berbincang, Sasuke hanya sebagai pendengar dan sedikit merespon ucapan mereka.

Entah bagaimana Sakura harus bersikap jika kembali berpapasan dengan pria itu. Rasa canggung akibat ciuman dan pengakuan Sasuke saat ia demam masih terngiang, sangat sulit untuk menghilangkannya dari memori otak Sakura meskipun sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Terlebih mereka tak bertemu lagi sejak hari itu, menumpuk seluruh tanda tanya dalam otaknya dan memperbesar dinding canggung yang mereka ciptakan.

"Oh! Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura meringis dalam hati. Kenapa si kuning jabrik itu selalu menyapanya di saat yang tidak tepat?

Dengan sungkan Sakura menoleh dan memamerkan senyum masamnya. "Um, hai Naruto." Seketika Sakura merasa _deja vu_.

"Beli pudding lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat pudding yang baru saja ia beli. "Seperti biasa." Lalu tertawa kecil. Rupanya Naruto sering melihatnya membeli makanan itu.

Sesaat mata Sakura bertubrukan dengan mata kelam milik Sasuke, dan saat itu juga jantungnya kembali berdebar tak normal. Pria itu tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Sakura. Sakura bahkan merasakan anak rambut di tengkuknya merinding.

Teringat bahwa mereka berada di lingkungan kantor dan atasannya ada di hadapannya, sontak Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _san_."

"Pagi, Sakura- _san_." Balas Sasuke, lengkap dengan senyum tipisnya. Astaga, pria itu bahkan menyebut nama depannya yang hanya karyawan biasa di kantor. Jika hal ini terdengar karyawan lain, maka akan semakin memanaskan gosip sialan itu yang sudah mulai mereda. Gosip murahan itu mereda dengan sendirinya. Adanya skandal seorang penyanyi terkenal—yang tak Sakura kenali namanya, berkencan dengan seorang pengusaha sukses, cukup membantu menutupi gosip yang menerpa Sakura.

Dan wow, Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan sufiks untuk menghormati pegawainya. Langka sekali seorang Sasuke menghormati Sakura. Haruskah diberi tepuk tangan?

"Sakura- _san_?" Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Y-ya?" Astaga, Sakura gugup setengah mati.

"Sebelum pulang temui aku di ruanganku."

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. "Y-ya? Apakah saya bermasalah, Sasuke- _san_?" Sasuke mendengus keras-keras mendengar Sakura berbicara formal padanya.

"Tidak, tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"O-Oh, ya, baiklah." Dirinya cukup terkesiap. Jarang sekali Sasuke memintanya bertemu empat mata di lingkungan kantor, bahkan sepertinya tidak pernah.

"Saya harus kembali bekerja." Sakura kembali menunduk memberi hormat, dan saat akan beranjak pergi...

"Selamat bekerja, Sakura- _san_."

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa dia salah dengar? Sasuke... Sasuke baru saja mengucapkan kalimat itu dari mulutnya sendiri. Dunia pasti akan kiamat.

Para pria lain di meja itu tentu saja menatap penuh tanya, bergantian dari wajah Sasuke ke wajah Sakura. Dan Naruto menganga lebar. Direktur mereka, mengucapkan kalimat yang rasanya tak pernah mereka dengar seumur hidup mereka bekerja di perusahaan raksasa itu, terlebih mengucapkannya pada seorang karyawan biasa.

" _Teme_..." Naruto menggeleng tak percaya.

"Y-ya, terima kasih. Anda juga." Dan Sakura langsung berjalan cepat, sedikit menghentak dengan wajah semerah tomat. Sasuke yang melihat langkah cepat si merah muda itu hanya mendengus geli.

.

.

.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu." Cecar Ino begitu Sakura mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi kerja. Dasar biang gosip.

"Penjelasan? Mengenai apa?"

"Kau sudah berkhianat padaku dan Hinata."

"Hah?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, meminta penjelasan mengenai pertanyaan yang membuatnya tak mengerti arah pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi... Bagaimana makan siang dengan _prince charming_ -mu? Apa kau sudah menjalin tali merah dengan Si Merah?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tidak merasa punya _prince charming_ , Nona Yamanaka."

"Ck! Berhentilah menyangkal. Aku tahu kemarin kau makan siang dengan Gaara- _senpai_ dan mengabaikan aku dan Hinata. Bukan begitu? Dan usai makan siang bersama _prince charming_ , kau kembali bekerja seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Kau memang pengkhianat handal." Cecar Ino dengan nada menuduh, dengan wajah yang nyaris meledak menahan tawa. Tentu saja Ino tidak serius mengatakan itu.

"E-eh! Bukan begitu... Aku ingin mengajak kalian makan siang, tapi Gaara- _senpai_ sudah jauh-jauh ke sini. Aku jadi tidak enak jika mengabaikan dia."

Ino hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jahil. Wajahnya semakin mendekat dan Sakura semakin memundurkan kursinya.

"A-apa?" Gagap Sakura.

"Apa kau merasakan adanya hawa-hawa persaingan?"

"Persaingan?"

"Beruntung sekali kawanku yang satu ini." Ucap Ino.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ino- _pig_?" Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya, lalu kedua tangannya ia sedekapkan di dada, menunggu jawaban Ino dengan sebelah alis yang menukik tinggi.

"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh ya?" Ino mengetuk kepala Sakura dengan pulpen terdekat yang dapat ia jangkau, dan Sakura memberikan tatapan jengahnya. "Jangan bilang sekarang kau melupakan sosok Sasuke- _san_." Ino berbisik pada akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura terlihat menegang. "Tunggu, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sakura, jika kau tidak memilih dengan cepat, akan ada pihak yang jatuh semakin dalam dari luka yang kau ciptakan seiring waktu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, dan kupikir pemilihan presiden masih tahun depan." Sahut Sakura diiringi dengusan Ino yang terdengar keras.

"Ya sudah jika kau tak ingin mendengarkan saranku. Dengar ya Nona Haruno, aku ini setara dengan pakar cinta. Semua orang mencariku jika mereka butuh saran mengenai kehidupan cinta mereka."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana caranya kau mendapat gelar itu?"

"Aku bisa membuat Sai yang pasif menjadi sangat aktif."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, melupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino sebelumnya yang membuatnya bingung. "Pasif? Aktif?"

Dan Ino menertawakan kepolosan sahabatnya. "Ah sudahlah. Kau belum cukup umur. Ingat saja pesanku yang tadi."

Ino beranjak pergi dari meja Sakura menuju meja kerjanya sendiri, meninggalkan Sakura yang otaknya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan.

Lalu tak lama kedua netra Sakura membulat dan pipinya dipenuhi semburat merah.

 _Dasar si mesum sinting!_

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan ini saatnya untuk pula—tunggu dulu! Sakura tidak bisa langsung pulang hari ini. Ia harus menemui direktur di ruangannya. Astaga, jengah sekali rasanya. Apa yang pria itu sebenarnya inginkan? Jika melihat pria itu, yang ada di kepalanya hanya tersisa memori mengenai ciuman waktu itu. Tidak tahukah bahwa Sakura menahan rasa canggungnya hingga ke ubun-ubun? Lagipula saat ini sudah ada teknokogi yang dinamakan telepon genggam, tidak bisakah Sasuke bicara dengannya melalui benda itu saja?

"Haruno- _san_ , Sasuke- _san_ sudah menunggu di dalam." Sapa Kakashi begitu Sakura memasuki wilayah Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk berterima kasih dan berjalan ke ruangan Sasuke.

Sakura mengetuk dua kali pintu ruangan Sasuke, dan Sasuke setengah berteriak dari dalam ruangan menyuruh Sakura masuk. Sakura menutup pintu itu dan beranjak ke meja Sasuke, berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang disilang di bawah dadanya. Berdiri dengan angkuhnya untuk menutupi kecanggungannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Padahal tadi pagi kau bicara sopan sekali. Kau yakin tidak memiliki kepribadian ganda?"

"Ck! Cepatlah bicara apa yang kau ingin bicarakan. Aku lelah dan ingin pulang."

"Aku ingin kau ikut ke Suna bersamaku dan _nii-san_ untuk _meeting_ berikutnya dengan Sabaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"HAH? AKU?"

"Tidak perlu berteriak. Aku tidak ingin pegawai di luar berpikir aku sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu." Sasuke berujar dingin

Sakura mendelik kesal. "Aku bukan sekretarismu, apalagi petinggi. Kenapa harus aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kakashi akan cuti pada hari yang bertepatan dengan meeting, ia harus mengurus beberapa dokumen pribadi. Dan kau satu-satunya yang yang bisa kuandalkan untuk mengurus berkas-berkas untuk bahan _meeting._ Bisa dibilang, kau akan menggantikan Kakashi untuk sementara waktu _._ "

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ajakan Sasuke terlalu tiba-tiba. Aa, tepatnya perintah dari atasannya. "Bagaimana dengan biaya transportasinya?"

"Kita akan berangkat menggunakan mobilku, kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan jangan mengganggu."

 _Pria itu sungguh menjengkelkan!_

"Baiklah. Tapi Itachi- _nii_ benar-benar ikut, kan?" _Untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang pasti akan terjadi,_ batin Sakura. Itachi benar-benar dibutuhkan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kapan kita akan ke Suna?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Dua hari lagi."

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Sasuke," Sakura menghela napas. "Kau yakin akan menolak pembelian saham Sabaku- _sama_?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa?"

"Maksudku, aku tahu aku tidak berhak untuk membicarakan ini—"

"Kau berhak. Kau juga bagian dari perusahaan ini." Sela Sasuke.

"Tapi kurasa pembelian saham itu akan menguntungkan untuk kedua pihak. Kau bisa mencegah Sabaku- _sama_ agar tidak mengambil seluruh saham."

Sasuke menatap meja kerjanya dengan pikiran yang berkutat. "Akan kupikirkan." Dan keadaan menjadi hening.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Sasuke berdeham pelan. "Aa, ya."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Permisi." Sakura membungkuk memberi hormat, dan memutar tubuhnya menuju pintu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa kemarin kau pergi dengan Gaara?"

 **DEG!**

Sakura tersentak. Bagaimana pria itu mengetahuinya? Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Ada yang salah di sini. Kenapa Sakura merasa seperti baru saja dipergoki selingkuh oleh kekasihnya? Ya Tuhan, Sasuke bahkan bukan kekasihnya!

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Tentu saja Sasuke tahu. Gaara sendiri yang memberi tahu lewat SMS tepat setelah Gaara mengantar Sakura kembali ke kantor. _"Aku baru saja makan siang dengan Sakura."_ Begitu isi pesannya. Rahang Sasuke mengeras begitu ia menerima pesan Gaara. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membalas pesan pria itu. Ia tahu Gaara sedang bermain-main dengannya. Kau salah memilih lawan, Gaara.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Kenapa pula Sasuke penasaran?

"Tidak banyak, dan tidak begitu penting."

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sakura.

Jengkel. Sasuke jengkel. Sejujurnya Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan antara Sakura dan Gaara. Tapi sangat bukan Uchiha jika Sasuke memohon agar Sakura membuka mulut. "Tidak. Pergi sana."

Sakura menukikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kau baru saja mengusirku? Dengar, ya. Aku tahu kau direktur di sini. Kau atasanku. Tapi kupikir sopan santun pada bawahanmu juga diperlukan."

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya, melangkah ke hadapan di mana Sakura sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang masih bersedekap. Sasuke menatap ke bawah, ke arah wajah Sakura yang sedang mendongak melihat wajah Sasuke yang berada jauh di atasnya.

"Sopan santun? Bicaralah pada dirimu sendiri, Haruno- _san_." Sasuke tersenyum remeh, dan sial. Itu seksi sekali. Gemuruh aneh itu kembali menghampiri jantung Sakura.

Sakura berdeham untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. "Tidak bisakah sehari saja kita tidak berdebat ketika bertemu?"

Sasuke menggeleng tak menyetujui. "Akan membosankan jika kita terus bermesraan." Dan Sakura terbatuk-batuk setelahnya.

"Cukup. Aku ingin pula—"

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura secara tiba-tiba, membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhan hangat miliknya, membuat Sakura terkejut luar biasa. Sakura berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan kuat itu, namun usahanya sia-sia. Tenaga pria itu jauh lebih besar, didukung dengan otot-otot kekar pada lengannya. "Apa yang ka—"

"Bisakah kau tidak menemui Gaara tanpa seizinku?" Sasuke berucap sendu.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Sakura, menyamankan posisinya. Menghirup aroma bunga memabukkan dari rambut Sakura yang tergerai. "Bisakah kau melakukannya tanpa banyak bertanya?"

Sakura berdeham. "Aku harus tahu alasanmu." Tangan Sakura rasanya gatal sekali. Ia ragu. Ingin untuk membalas pelukan hangat nan menggoda dari Sasuke, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi. Baru lima menit yang lalu pria itu bersifat menyebalkan, dan sekarang berubah menjadi semanis anak kecil. Menyebalkan. Jangan harap Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."

Perasaan Sakura seolah bercampur aduk. Jadi permintaan Gaara untuk berkencan waktu itu di _minimarket_ benar-benar karena Gaara tertarik padanya, bukan hanya basa-basi? Tapi itu hanya asumsi Sasuke saja, kan? Sakura tak ingin mudah percaya. Ia tak ingin bermain dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Itu... tak ada urusannya denganmu. Dan bukankah kau memanggilku ke sini untuk membicarakan pekerjaan, bukan untuk memelukku sembarangan?"

"Aku cemburu."

"Hah, lucu sekali Sasuke. Kau—APA?!" Mulut Sakura menganga bodoh. Ia baru mencerna ucapan pria itu. Astaga, otaknya memang selalu berjalan lambat jika sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan menemuinya." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sakura. Helaan napas yang Sakura rasakan pada lehernya membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding, dan bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya.

Mata Sakura berkilah menatap meja kerja Sasuke. "Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Gaara- _senpai_. Kami hanya berteman. Tak ada yang salah dengan bertemu dengannya." Sakura heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot menjelaskan pada Sasuke?

 _Sial_. Sakura mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya. Aroma parfum maskulin Sasuke yang dapat ia rasakan dalam radius sedekat ini mengusik pikirannya.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. "Menurutlah padaku, kali ini saja." Suaranya parau sekali. Sakura bahkan nyaris menganga mendengar lembutnya suara Sasuke barusan jika saja ia tidak mengontrol raut wajahnya.

"Ka-kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya, memutar tubuh Sakura berbalik dari posisinya. Pria itu berjalan memojokkan Sakura pada meja kerjanya, membuat Sakura refleks berjalan mundur untuk menghindari Sasuke. Seribu sial, yang ia dapati justru rasa kaget ketika punggungnya menyentuh pinggir meja.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura dipenuhi rasa gugup.

Sasuke mencengkeram pinggang Sakura, merapatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu. "Membuktikan padamu, bahwa aku berhak melarangmu."

Sasuke meraup bibir Sakura dengan kasar, dan tergesa-gesa. Memiringkan wajahnya, semakin memperdalam ciuman itu. Sakura meronta-ronta, memukul dada Sasuke atas perlakuan tiba-tibanya. Tapi saat bibir Sasuke berubah memagut lembut, Sakura hanyut. Ia bahkan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke karena kakinya terasa lemas hanya untuk sekedar menopang diri.

Apa ini? Seharusnya Sakura menampar Sasuke dan melaporkannya ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual. Tapi masalahnya...

Sakura juga menginginkannya, sebesar Sasuke yang menginginkan dirinya.

Sakura bahkan tak sadar dirinya sudah diangkat untuk duduk di meja kerja Sasuke tanpa melepas pagutan mereka, membuat pria itu berada di tengah-tengah tungkai kakinya. Kedua tangan Sasuke sudah bertengger manis pada pinggul mungil Sakura, mencegah gadis itu kabur darinya.

Tidak, tidak boleh lebih dari ini.

Merasakan alarm bahaya di kepalanya, Sakura memukul dada Sasuke sedikit keras untuk menyadarkannya, dan berhasil. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap penuh tanya dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah. Napasnya tersenggal.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menunduk malu. "Kita sedang berada di kantor."

Ah, bagaimana bisa Sasuke lupa? Pengaruh gadis itu luar biasa. Ia tidak mengingat apapun selain Sakura. Hanya Sakura yang saat ini menjadi satu-satunya fokus Sasuke.

"Sakura, kapan orang tuamu pulang?"

"Beberapa minggu lagi, mungkin? Tidak tahu pasti. Ayahku bilang mereka masih membutuhkan dirinya di sana. Ada apa?"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca. Sakura yang cantik. Sakura yang pemarah. Sakura yang pemalu. Sakura yang sulit ditebak.

Sakura yang belum menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura dari mejanya. "Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Author's Note**

 **.**

NANI KOREE? Udah lama banget ga apdet ya ampun, gomen ne minna T.T Jujur saja pas bulan kemarin entah kenapa aku jadi moody-an buat lanjut cerita ini T.T meskipun aku ga apdet, tapi aku selalu mantengin timeline story setiap hari, jadi kalian mungkin suka liat diriku berkeliaran di kotak review beberapa author XD tapi di sela-sela moodku yang ga karuan itu, aku berhasil namatin satu one shot! Bocoran, ada lime-nya HOHOHO *ketawa mesum* mohon dinantikan ya minna khukhu~

Oh ya, aku mau minta masukan dari kalian minna-san nan aku cintai. Apakah cerita ini alurnya terlalu lambat? Karena menurutku kok rasanya agak lambat ya (?)

Time to reply your review~

 **Saskey Saki** **:** terima kasih sudah review lagi^^ kayaknya aku ga akan masukin chara cewe ganjen yang bakal nempel Sasu, biar ga terlalu ribet karena ini cerita super ringan hehehe

 **Annis874** **:** aku sama siapa aja mau, asal jangan Orochimaru deh XD oh iya ya ampun, aku pasti ngalur ngidul pas ngetik. Maksudku terenyuh. Terima kasih banyak koreksinya! Bakal aku koreksi secepatnya^^

 **Dwisuke** **:** sudah apdet ya~

 **Evy Bestari Putri** **:** ano… saya no comment kali ini *kemudian ditendang Kakashi* Terima kasih sudah review lagi^^

 **Abcd :** whaa terima kasih! Ini sudah apdet ya^^

 **Aorin You** **:** hayoo apakah itu? Apakah yang akan terjadi? Apakah ada hubungan antara mereka? *jeng jeng* Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak^^

Pokoknya terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah follow, fave, dan review, maupun silent reader *kiss kiss*

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	11. Chapter 11: Absorbed

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca. Sakura yang cantik. Sakura yang pemarah. Sakura yang pemalu. Sakura yang sulit ditebak.

Sakura yang belum menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura dari mejanya. "Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Ayase Nanjo**

.

.

Chapter 11

 _Absorbed_

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Ia menatap pada jendela. Sejauh yang ia lihat, hanya ada hamparan pasir yang nyaris tak terlihat ujungnya. Udara terasa begitu terik. Jarak Konoha dan Suna hanya menempuh waktu 4 jam dengan naik mobil, bagaimana bisa suhunya terasa berbeda jauh?

Telinga Sakura tergelitik musik _country_ yang disetel Itachi pada pemutar audio mobil Sasuke. Itachi bersenandung pelan, sesekali menanyakan Sakura apakah dia lapar dan ingin memakan camilan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Perutnya masih terasa penuh setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka makan siang di sebuah rest area.

Sasuke yang sedang menyetir terlihat sangat tenang. Tak terganggu dengan celotehan kecil yang dilontarkan Itachi bersama Sakura. Kali ini pria itu menggunakan kaca mata hitam, yang Sakura tahu harganya bisa mencapai dua kali lipat gajinya dalam sebulan. _Dasar orang kaya_.

Sakura kembali termenung menatap jalanan lewat jendela. Matanya berpindah fokus, menatap pantulan Sasuke yang terlihat. Pria itu, selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan apapun yang ia lakukan. Kemarin, adalah ciuman mereka untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sakura menyentuh bibirnya. Rasanya masih sangat terasa—bibir lembut Sasuke yang memagutnya.

 _Sialan, Sasuke!_

"Sakura, kau mau jalan-jalan di Suna?"

Suara Itachi menginterupsi lamunan Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran aneh itu. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. "Hm, boleh saja. Tapi apakah sempat? Kita pasti akan sibuk sekali."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengatur waktunya. Akan sangat disayangkan jika kita tidak jalan-jalan, padahal sudah pergi sejauh ini. Ya kan, Sasuke?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Itachi kembali bersuara, " _Ne_ Sakura, di Suna ada satu jalan yang banyak menjual makanan khas yang tak jauh dari hotel tempat kita menginap. Mau ke sana bersamaku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menginjak pedal gas lebih kencang, membuat seisi mobil terlonjak.

"Wow, santai Sasuke. Kami hanya akan berjalan-jalan. Awas, di depan ada mobil."

Sasuke tetap menatap jalanan, berdecih pelan sebelum menginjak kembali pedal gas dengan lebih pelan, sedangkan Sakura menatap bingung bergantian antara Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Bolehkah?"

"Kita ke sana bukan untuk berwisata. Tidak ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan." Sakura yakin sekali baru saja Sasuke berucap dengan nada ketus. Ada apa dengannya?

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura merengut kesal. Tentu saja, pria itu seolah-olah tidak ingin memberikan Sakura udara bebas sejenak. "Tapi Itachi- _nii_ akan mengatur waktunya."

"Kubilang tak ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan."

 _Benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi!_

"Ya sudah, kami akan pergi tengah malam saja." Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya, yang terhalang kacamata mahalnya. Seharusnya Sasuke tak perlu terlalu terkejut, mengingat ia tahu gadis itu memiliki sifat yang keras kepala dan sulit diatur.

"Aku tak masalah, tengah malam tidak buruk juga. Ya kan, Sasuke?" Sahut Itachi, lengkap dengan seringainya yang belum luntur.

"Terserah."

"Dan kau, Sasuke, tetap diam di kamar hotel dan urusi berkas-berkas sialan itu selama aku pergi dengan Sakura- _chan_. Aku juga butuh liburan."

Setelahnya Itachi mengambil botol air minum, membuka mulutnya sebelum mendekatkan mulut botol itu pada bibirnya. "Ah, berdua dengan Sakura di jalanan Suna pada tengah malam. Seperti kencan saja. Romantis sekali." Lalu meneguk airnya dengan santai, sementara Sasuke semakin mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Itachi- _nii_ , apa kau tidak punya kekasih untuk kau ajak jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sakura usil. Ia juga memang penasaran mengenai hal itu karena Itachi tak pernah terlihat menggandeng satupun wanita. Atau jangan-jangan... Itachi menyukai pria? Sakura menepuk keningnya sekali, mensugesti untuk tidak mempercayai pemikiran bodohnya barusan.

"Ada apa? Kau mau menjadi kandidatku?"

 _Yang benar saja?_

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau punya? Atau kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Itachi membalikkan pertanyaan Sakura, namun mata hitam itu melirik pria di sebelahnya yang menegang, yang Itachi tebak disebabkan karena pertanyaan yang baru ia lontarkan.

"Aa, itu—" Otak Sakura tiba-tiba saja berhenti bekerja ketika ia akan menjawab—yang Sakura sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa jawabannya. Perasaannya berkata bahwa hatinya sudah terikat seseorang, tetapi logikanya berkata lain. Hanya satu pria yang melintas di pikirannya. Tapi Sakura belum berani menyimpulkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Manusia bekerja dengan begitu lucu, bukan? Terkadang mulut, otak, dan hati tak dapat bekerja secara sinkron. Membuat beberapa orang menjadi tokoh melankolis dalam ceritanya sendiri.

"Tidak, Itachi- _nii_." Sakura tersenyum miris. Benar saja, mulutnya tak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Sakura, seolah terpaksa menelan batu di kerongkongannya. Sesaat pandangan pria itu menjadi tak fokus hingga nyaris menabrak pembatas jalan. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa dirinya tak dianggap. Pria itu merasa kesal dan tertohok. Sasuke pikir apa yang ia lakukan selama ini pada Sakura membuat gadis itu sadar siapa yang kini memiliki hatinya tanpa perlu diucapkan secara lisan.

Kepala Sakura kembali menoleh pada pemandangan di jendela. Banyak hal melintas di pikirannya, lalu kembali tersenyum miris mengingat jawabannya pada Itachi. Apa Sasuke akan tersinggung? Ah, tentu saja tidak. Lagipula, apa yang ia harapkan? Sasuke hanya bermain-main dengannya. Pria itu hanya pernah berkata menyukainya, bukan berarti Sasuke menginginkan Sakura menjadi miliknya.

 _'Benar kan, Sasuke?'_

 _'Itu tidak benar kan, Sakura?'_

.

.

.

Dua pria tampan berambut hitam dan si gadis berambut merah tengah berjalan menuju ruang rapat yang berada di gedung yang sama dengan hotel berbintang lima yang mereka tempati untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tentu saja gedung itu milik Sabaku. Sakura yang sudah melihat-lihat sebentar setelah tiba di hotel beberapa waktu lalu telah menarik kesimpulan. Selera Sabaku dalam interior terkesan _warm and elegant_ dibandingkan dengan selera Uchiha yang terkesan _cool and luxurious._

Seluruh pegawai hotel yang melihat tiga orang itu berjalan menahan decakan kagum mereka. _Seperti melihat fashion runway_. Sakura yang terbalut pakaian kantor formal dengan warna krem berada di tengah dua pria tampan yang berbalut jas hitam, membuatnya seperti seorang aktris yang dijaga ketat oleh dua _bodyguard_ dan membuat kaum hawa merasa iri.

Pintu ruang rapat yang terbuat dari kayu dengan aksen lekukan berwarna emas terbuka secara otomatis ketika mereka bertiga melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut. Mata mereka disambut beberapa pegawai yang langsung berdiri menyambut mereka dari meja yang membentuk _letter U_. Dua Uchiha itu menunduk memberi hormat, disusul dengan Sakura yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan duduk." Suara sang pemimpin Sabaku Group terdengar menggema di ruang rapat yang cukup mewah dengan penataan lampu kristal yang memancarkan warna kekuningan.

"Terima kasih." Senyum Itachi membalas dan ia menuju tempat duduk yang sudah memiliki papan nama dirinya di meja, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura mengekori Itachi. Tempat duduk Sasuke berada tepat di sebelah kiri Itachi dan Sakura berada di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya, ia berusaha menahan decakan kagumnya pada setiap sudut interior ruangan itu sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Terlihat sangat elegan dan penuh dengan nilai artistik. _Che_ , ia bahkan buta dengan seni. Tahu apa dirinya tentang nilai artistik.

"Kali ini Anda ikut, Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat begitu nama marganya terpanggil. Namun yang ia sadari selanjutnya membuat dirinya terkejut berkali-kali. Bagaimana tidak? Yang baru saja memanggilnya adalah Sabaku Rasa. Sabaku Rasa sang petinggi grup raksasa. Sabaku Rasa yang belum pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya! Tapi tak hanya Sakura yang terkejut. Sasuke dan Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana pria 'besar' itu mengetahui Sakura yang hanya seorang pegawai biasa?

"Maaf?" hanya sepenggal kata itu yang dapat ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Sabaku Rasa terkekeh kecil sebelum kemudian berdeham untuk meredakan kekehannya. "Aku telah mendengar banyak tentangmu. Kinerjamu sangat baik dan stabil, pantas saja Uchiha memilihmu sebagai pegawai mereka."

Sungguh, Sakura tak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menunduk sembari mengucap terima kasih. Ia berpikir keras, bagaimana Sabaku mengetahui banyak tentang dirinya? Apa mereka menyewa mata-mata untuk menculiknya dan mengambil ginjalnya lalu dijual di pasar gelap?

Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersadar akan satu hal. Sabaku, ia seorang Sabaku. Namanya Sabaku Rasa. Sabaku… Demi Tuhan! Sakura baru ingat pria itu ayah dari Gaara! Tunggu, apa ini artinya Gaara menceritakan tentang dirinya pada sang ayah? Tapi… mengapa?

"Jadi, rapat kali ini akan langsung kumulai. Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi kali ini. Aku akan membeli saham kalian." Ujar Sabaku Rasa dengan lantang.

"Kami masih mempertimbangkan beberapa hal. Tapi saya pikir keputusan pada pertemuan waktu itu sudah jelas. Kami tak menginginkan pembagian saham. Kami hanya ingin kerja sama seperti biasa." Sasuke berucap tenang dengan kosa kata yang baku dan Sakura ingin mengumpat melihatnya. Raut wajahnya kelewat datar untuk mengintimidasi Sabaku. Bagaimana pria itu bisa memenangkan argumen dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi?

Sabaku Rasa tersenyum mengejek dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kupikir ini sudah tenggang waktu untuk kalian memberikan kepastian pada kami. Uchiha terkenal dengan pemikirannya yang cerdik dan ucapannya dapat dipertanggung jawabkan. Tak kukira Uchiha pada generasi kalian mengalami degradasi."

Sakura meremas kertas yang tengah ia pegang secara pelan. Ia marah mendengarnya meskipun ia bukan bagian Uchiha. Uchiha sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri, dan itu yang membuatnya naik pitam. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya untuk memastikan apakah pria itu menampilkan setitik perubahan ekspresi dari kalimat sinis yang baru saja ia dengar dan ternyata tidak. Ia tetap berwajah datar. Luar biasa. Sedangkan Itachi? Ia terlihat tak berguna saat ini. Hanya seperti pemanis ruangan saja.

"Saya sudah mengatakannya beberapa saat yang lalu, Sabaku- _sama_. "

"Salah satu anak perusahaanmu mengalami penurunan persentase penjualan yang drastis. Aku ingin membantu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Penjualan sahammu akan menguntungkan tiga pihak sekaligus."

Sakura menarik napas keras namun tidak sampai terdengar–hanya Sasuke yang mendengar.

"Terima kasih dengan tawarannya, tapi sudah saya bilang berkali-kali bahwa–"

Sabaku Rasa menyela, "Aku tahu kau akan kembali bicara seperti itu. Aku punya kejutan kali ini. Masuklah." Entah kepada siapa Sabaku memberi perintah, tapi semuanya terjawab saat pintu kayu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria jangkung berambut merah dengan balutan jas putih. Seluruh peserta rapat sontak menengok, dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri tegak di sana. Pria yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan bersedia untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

"Gaara... _senpai_?" Kedua mata gadis itu melotot sembari berkata pelan namun cukup terdengar di telinga Sasuke dan Itachi. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Lama Sakura tak berkedip, hingga secara tak sengaja mata Gaara dan Sakura bertemu. Sakura tak menemukan tatapan ramah di sana. Tatapan Gaara yang biasanya selalu sehangat musim semi, seolah lenyap tak berbekas. Mata itu dingin, membuat Sakura tak mengenali sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, lalu mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga pria itu dan mulai berbisik, "Sasuke, kukira Gaara- _senpai_ tidak akan datang."

"Kukira juga tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Gaara menunduk memberi hormat sebelum berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong, tepat berada di depan Sakura. "Maaf saya terlambat." Saat Gaara tak lagi menunduk, ia menatap Sakura secara langsung tepat di matanya, membuat Sakura menegang seketika. Ia benar-benar tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Gaara yang menentang habis-habisan untuk menjadi penerus Sabaku group, tiba-tiba saja hadir dalam rapat penting yang menyangkut masa depan dua perusahaan besar.

"Ah, ini putraku. Kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya, kan?" pertanyaan retoris Sabaku Rasa tak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke maupun Itachi, sedangkan Sakura masih tetap membeo menatap Gaara yang ada di hadapannya.

"Saya Sabaku Gaara, calon penerus Sabaku Group. Mohon bimbingannya." Kembali Gaara menunduk memberi hormat. Seolah mendapat serangan jantung, Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam suara terkejutnya.

 _Gaara-senpai… ada apa denganmu?_

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Author's Note**

.

First of all, aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian semua yang sudah menunggu update cerita ini T.T Maafkan aku yang udah kelewat ngaret untuk update cerita ini T.T long story short, aku baru kembali ke dunia FFN karena beberapa hal. Tapi aku ga akan meninggalkan FFN kok tenang saja ^-^ Terima kasih banyak yang sudah lama menunggu. Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih giat update. Time to reply your review~

 **ocaels** : hai! Terima kasih sudah menunggu! Ini sudah up ya~

 **Evy Bestari Putri** : haihai terima kasih sudah kembali meninggalkan jejak! Ini sudah up^^

 **Annis874** : panas kayak dispenser dong ya? /loh

 **mikahiro-shinra** : main sosor kayak bebek ya wkwk ini sudah up^^

 **Guest** : hai! Terima kasih sarannya dan terima kasih sudah setia menunggu! Sudah up ya~

 **Ss** : haihai terima kasih atas sarannya! Terima kasih sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak^^

 **Aorin You** : wah konspirasi apakah itu? /jengjeng

 **Losi** : terima kasih sarannya^-^

 **Mayu** : haloo^^ terima kasih sudah mampir^-^ aduh kasian bang Sasu disamain sama Kinder Joi T.T

 **Guest** : wakakakak kok aku ngakak baca Sasuke disamain sama kinder joi dikasih nyawa XD

 **Dcherry** : whaa terima kasih sudah mampir di cerita recehku ini^-^ hmm mau ngapain yaa? *ketawa jahat* salam kenal juga! Ini sudah update ya^^

 **BananaZoo** : aaah ini Senpai panutanku! *brb sungkem* terima kasih banyak sudah mengoreksi kalimat-kalimatku yang rancu, sudah kurapikan^-^ memang Senpai yang terbaik! *sungkem lagi* ini aku sudah kembali, maaf membuatmu menunggu T.T

 **i'm Sai** : haii terima kasih! Ini sudah up, maaf ya lama T.T

 **Hyanagisa** : ngusir Gaara kayak ngusir ayam ya XD terima kasih sudah mampir!^-^

Review kali ini luar biasa banyak, aku bener-bener terharu. Aku janji next update ga akan selama yang sebelumnya.

See you next time!


	12. DELETED SOON

BUKAN UPDATE, DELETED SOON

Maaf mengecewakan, tapi ya, aku sendiri pun lagi sangat sedih.

Jadi, semua beberapa chapter Cascade lanjutan dari chapter terakhir, semuanya kutulis di notes hp karena aku lagi sibuk laporan dan ga bisa selalu berhadapan dengan laptop, jadi selalu lanjut nulis entah di perjalanan atau lagi makan siang.

Beberapa minggu lalu ternyata hpku kena bootloop (jadi cuma logo buah aja, ga bisa dinyalain sama sekali) dan satu-satunya cara supaya nyala lagi adalah dengan restore ke pengaturan pabrik. So yes, data-data semua hilang tanpa sempet aku backup sebelumnya. Semua foto, lagu, ide-ide oneshot, dan chapter lanjutan Cascade. Itu sebabnya aku ngedown banget, dan mau ngelanjutin chapternya kok rasanya masih nyesek. Tapi aku ga akan hiatus, mungkin akan sediki lebih lama update karena harus nulis ulang di tengah kepadatan kegiatanku. Aku harap kalian mengerti ya. Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih.

Satu lagi, aku ga tau ada angin apa tiba-tiba di oneshot Break Up-ku kok ada yang ngeflame dengan kata-kata yang menurutku kurang ajar sekali. Aku menerima kritik dan saran, tapi tolong gunakan kata-kata yang baik. Apa karena kalian bersembunyi dibalik "guest" jadi bisa seenaknya aja bicara kasar? Tapi hanya kuanggap angin lalu, karena dari bahasanya sih terlihat sepertinya masih anak-anak ya? Hehe, hanya menebak.

See you next time!


End file.
